Moments in Time
by TamX2
Summary: Ch. 35 He doesn't think he's ever been so afraid in his life, when he meets Sabrina's eyes in the cave and knows without a doubt that Rumpelstiltskin will kill them all when he releases the Wolf. One Hundred Word Challenge, with some AU-ness.
1. Dream

Hey! This is my take on the Hundred Word Challenge by Cannibalistic Skittles.

I'll try to do all of them to help me get used to writing in the Sisters Grimm world, since I'm working on a long story for it. Some of my oneshots for this may include hints of my story. Thanks!

Chapter 1. Dream

Before the Grimms, Puck didn't dream about much. Maybe he dreamed about being king and stealing the throne from under his father's nose, but not much other than that. His family expected him to be like his father, or like Mustardseed, so he decided to disappoint them by not being anything at all. He figured that he'd never be king anyway, so why bother? He left New York City because he figured there was no future there, and that he might as well seek it somewhere else.

When Puck met Granny Relda, he started dreaming about having a family, a parent that actually cared about him and treated him well. Granny didn't expect him to be anything he didn't want to be, so he didn't try. He liked that she smiled when he did silly pranks, and that she gave him food whenever he asked for it, even if he was rude. (Puck does know how to be polite, his mother made sure of that, he just doesn't like to, because she WANTED him to be.)

When Puck met Canis, he dreamed that maybe this was what having an uncle was like, since Canis wasn't very fatherly. But Puck knew that Canis checked in on him because he wanted to, not because Granny told him to. Canis didn't let Puck pull pranks on him, but expected that he would, so Puck didn't bother. It wasn't any fun to play pranks on someone when they were expecting it. Later, after fighting against the Jabberwocky and losing, Puck has dim memories of being held gently, and of someone who sounds an awful lot like Canis telling him to hold on, and that they would make sure he got better. When Puck wakes up, and realizes what's happening to Canis, there's a piece of him that curls up and cries for his uncle-that-never-was. He doesn't want to lose him, so Puck tries to be strong for the first time.

When Puck met Charming, he hated him. Immediately. Charming was annoying, stuck-up, selfish, and expected Puck to be useless and stupid. So Puck did exactly the opposite. He fought for the Grimms and tried, oh how he tried, to show Charming that he was better than him. And before Charming, reformed and in love, heads for the woods with Snow White, the Merry Men, and Puck's uncle-who-never-was, Puck thinks he sees a bit of approval in Charming's eyes. And that makes Puck prouder of himself than ever, because if a jerk like Charming can admit he was wrong, then maybe Puck isn't so useless after all.

It's when Puck meets Sabrina Grimm for the first time that he decides that he doesn't want to her to expect anything of him. She's smart, clever, and she beat him at his own game. She did, even if he hates to admit it. He knows that Granny would have let him push her in, because she knows he doesn't really mean it, that Canis would be silent and still and Puck would lose his nerve, and that Charming would have fallen for it and gotten soaked. But this HUMAN girl stands up to him. She pushes him into the pool, and she doesn't even gloat. She acts as if he doesn't matter, because in the long run, she has better things to do. Puck decides to help Sabrina and her sister, the marshmallow, because Sabrina is the first person who doesn't WANT anything from him. His parents want him to be king, Granny wants him to become a nice little boy, Canis and Charming want him to be a man, but Sabrina doesn't want him at all. And that's the difference.

So after he helps the two girls and Granny's safe, and he moves in, Puck dreams of something else. He dreams of a family that wants him, of a woman who takes care of him even though she has no obligation to, of a man who is breaking on the inside but wants to protect the family anyway, of a stupid jerk who ends up being kind of cool, and of a girl that decides she wants him. Puck, for the first time, wants something. Puck dreams of becoming the person no one thinks he can become. He dreams of showing Sabrina that he cares without being a jerk about it. He dreams of becoming that guy who came through the black hole, who told him not to glue a basketball to Sabrina's head, because even if he doesn't act like it, Puck does know who that guy is, and what that means to him.

Puck dreams of a lot of things, some aren't really important, some are more important than he realizes.

But most of all, Puck dreams of a future.

Tada! What did you think? Read and review please!

Tam


	2. Makeup

Chapter 2. Makeup

Sabrina hates makeup. She hates it because it reminds her of what she doesn't have. Most eleven year old girls like makeup, she knows, but she knows they like it because they get to practice putting it on with their mothers. She can't.

Sabrina hates knowing that she may never be able to wake up her family, and that she may never get the chance to practice putting on makeup with her mother. Snow White offered once to help her figure it out, but Sabrina refused. She couldn't tell her that it wasn't because she doesn't use makeup, but that she couldn't stand the idea of letting go of that idea that this was a sacred moment between mother and daughter.

So Sabrina practices. Early in the morning, late at night, whenever she gets a chance. She tells herself that she does it at these odd times so that no one can see how bad she is at it. But that's not it. She does it because she doesn't want anyone to find out and realize what she's missing out on. She doesn't need their pity. Doesn't want it either.

Over time, Sabrina gets better at putting on makeup. She practices because she knows from the older girls at school that it's handy to know how to use a little of it to cover up pimples, and she knows that those are coming soon. Just like she knows that her mother will probably not be awake for most of her teen years, and that eventually Sabrina will have to go to Snow White, and Granny, and Briar Rose. Even if she doesn't want to admit it.

Sometimes Sabrina wonders if Snow White actually understands, because sometimes Snow White seems about to ask something, and then she stops, and looks sad. Sabrina knows Snow White wants to be a good friend, maybe even a surrogate aunt or big sister. But even Snow White knows that there are some things you don't say because you know that it will only hurt in the end. So Snow White doesn't offer anymore. Sabrina knows that Snow White, in some shape or form, gets it.

It's when Puck outright tells her that she doesn't need makeup, that Sabrina thinks about why she does it. He tells her that she looks pretty anyway. Sabrina is horrified at first, realizing that Puck has watched her during those late night sessions, when sometimes she's only been wearing a T-shirt, and then she gets what maybe he's actually trying to say.

"It's okay."

"They'll wake up."

"You can wait, or you can move on, because no matter what happens the past is the past, and now you can't do anything about it."

Sabrina stops feeling humiliated, and long after Puck has gone to sleep, and their hands are almost touching because of the stupid handcuffs, Sabrina whispers, "Thank you."

Because now Sabrina doesn't feel left behind.

After Sabrina is freed from the handcuffs, Sabrina asks Snow White for some advice. About makeup. About girly things that Sabrina really can't ask Granny about. And Sabrina asks about love. Because, after all, Snow White has loved the same man for two hundred years, even though he's an idiot. Maybe she can give some advice on how to deal with loving an annoying, but well-meaning, prankster.

Sabrina never realizes that Puck wasn't asleep when she said thank you, and that he waited until she really was asleep to say, "You're welcome." And that while Sabrina went to Snow White, Puck sneaked into her stash of makeup and picked out all of the bright colors and red lipsticks, and left only the things he knew would be useful. Because, after all, in order to be an efficient prankster, one has to know what will do the most damage and what won't do anything at all. But he hopes that what he left does everything she needs it to.

And that night, when Sabrina enters the dining room with a light dusting of cover up over her first pimple, because she knows she'll feel better with it, Puck notices, but doesn't say a word. After dinner is over, and Daphne is helping Granny with the dishes and Uncle Jake has sneaked off to go see Briar Rose, and Sabrina is wiping down the table, Puck leans his head around the doorframe, and quietly tells Sabrina that she looks good.

He tells himself later that the look of pure delight spreading over Sabrina's face was worth all the manly man points he lost by telling her so.


	3. Dye

A/N This is way more fun than I thought it would be! This never mentions the word dye, but it is implied. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3. Dye

"I can't believe this!" Puck wailed, stomping around the living room. "How can this be happening? I'm the King of Faerie, no old woman should be able to tell me what to do!"

"You can't believe this? _I_ can't believe this!" Sabrina ground out. "I've been grounded! I haven't been grounded in forever."

Puck sneered. "Forever? How about since last week?"

"Shut it!"

Sabrina kicked the front door angrily, then glared at Briar Rose, who sat demurely in the dining room, ignoring the two children.

Sabrina walked over. "Come one, Briar, she's got to be kidding! Right?"

Briar sighed. "I _am_ sorry, really. But Relda feels that the two of you have been fighting more than you've been working together, and she doesn't want to deal with a fight while she's out with you."

"Okay fine, but did she _have_ to take Daphne along?" Sabrina asked plaintively.

"Yes, Sabrina. Daphne has been an angel these past few days, and you and Puck have been fighting nonstop. I know you want some company, but-"

"Company? Who cares about company? I just don't like that Daphne was _smirking_!"

Puck chimed in. "Yeah! She's no angel! The marshmallow was cackling! I swear! She's been bespelled! She's drawing Granny from the house, only to capture her!"

Sabrina sighed. "No Puck. That would be Red. Or it used to be, anyway."

The little girl looked up from her coloring. "Did you say something?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Puck was comparing Daphne to the old you."

Red's eyes widened. "Oh dear. She was really that smug, then?"

Sabrina nodded. Red patted her hand kindly, then went back to coloring.

Puck snarled. "You're missing the point, okay? Daphne's gone evil! I'm supposed to be the smug one, not her!"

"Daphne's always been like this though."

Puck blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah…ever since we were little. She likes winning."

"Whoa… never noticed…"

Red piped up. "That's probably because you were always on her side."

Puck nodded thoughtfully. Red smiled, then petted Elvis' head.

Briar Rose glanced around hopefully. Maybe the storm had passed?

Puck burst out, "But Granny didn't have to ground me! It's not fair!"

Sabrina nodded sharply, then stormed back into the living room and sat on the couch, huffing.

Puck paced around the dining room table a few more times, then joined Sabrina in the living room. Briar bit her lip, hoping that they wouldn't start fighting. She never had any idea what to do about it when they did, they were both so stubborn!

Sabrina muttered, "If only we could get back…"

Puck turned to her. "At Granny? Or the marshmallow?"

Sabrina grinned. "Granny. It's no fun getting back at Daphne. She just gets offended. But Granny….this could be fun…"

Puck sat down. "I'm all ears. What do we do?"

Both kids thought for a few moments, glanced at each other, and shrugged. Minutes passed by, and the two stayed silent, wondering what they could possibly do to get back at Granny. Nothing too awful, since the punishment wasn't _that_ bad, but something that she would remember…

Red wandered in, Elvis following behind. The little girl blinked at the two kids, holding a piece of paper. Sabrina said, "What's up?"

"I wanted to show you my picture. Ms. Briar is reading, and she just said it was nice. But she didn't really look."

Sabrina shrugged. "Show away." Red held up her picture.

Silence reigned, then the Puck leaned forward. "Why is Granny's hair all funny?"

Red smiled sheepishly. "I ran out of gray crayon, so I had to use a different color."

Sabrina suddenly laughed. "That's it!"

Puck blinked. "What's it?" Red looked curiously at Sabrina.

"That's how we'll get back!"

Puck looked at the picture closely. "Huh. Continue…"

Red looked back and forth. "Is something wrong?"

Sabrina hugged the little girl. "No! Nothing's wrong! You're a genius, Red!"

"I am?"

"Yup!"

"Oh. All right then." Red wandered back into the dining room, clutching the drawing tightly and smiling to herself. 'They liked it…'

Puck turned to Sabrina. "How will we do it?"

Sabrina tapped her chin. "Don't you have anything?"

"Dunno. I can look."

"You do that. I'll go look in the kitchen."

"The kitchen? For what?"

'Food coloring." With that, Sabrina skipped into the kitchen, giving the startled Briar Rose a cheerful hello. Red beamed at Sabrina, and Sabrina high-fived her as she went by. Puck made his way upstairs and began to look.

Hours later, the plan was finished. Puck wasn't entirely happy with it, since they wouldn't be able to watch their prank play out, but Sabrina said that some things were worth waiting for.

Briar Rose was caught between being relieved that there hadn't been a fight and terrified at what the two might have got up to. Red decided not to tell Briar what was happening, since Sabrina had said she was a genius. She liked the feeling that she was in on the prank, since both kids would grin at her when they walked by, and Puck even gave her a thumbs up.

Granny came into the door, holding groceries and supplies for their latest detective job. Daphne skipped in, smiling smugly. The smile left when she realized that neither kid was glaring at her or even looking jealous. On the contrary, they were greeting Granny and her politely and offering to help carry in the groceries.

Briar Rose spoke to Granny briefly, "They were fine. It was very easy! I suppose they decided that it wasn't worth getting angry over this!"

Granny nodded. "Oh good. I was hoping that they wouldn't be too angry! Look, they're even helping to get ready for dinner! How was Red?"

"She was darling. She did lots of drawings. She said they were for Sabrina and Puck, since the two have been so nice to her."

Granny blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, Red showed them a picture, and they were very nice to her about it. They also offered to make her food when she was hungry. It was very sweet."

"That's good. I was hoping that Sabrina would accept her. She can be so supportive when she wants to be. Thank you for baby-sitting."

"Anytime! Do you know where Jake is?"

'Oh, probably out and about. He might be at your shop."

"Thanks. I'll see you!"

"Bye Briar."

Sabrina and Puck watched the exchange, and then grinned at each other. "She doesn't suspect a thing!" whispered Sabrina. Puck nodded. The two went back to the kitchen to finish unloading the groceries.

Daphne sat with Red, sulking. They weren't jealous at all! What's the fun of going somewhere alone if you can't even hold it over anyone?

Red smiled blandly at Daphne. "How was your day?"

Daphne mumbled, "It was fun. But it was lonely being the only kid."

Red nodded. "I'm sorry. Sabrina and Puck missed you. It would have been fun to go with you."

Daphne perked up. "Right! It was fun! It's too bad I was alone, but I'm glad Sabrina and Puck weren't too bored!" Red smiled and pushed some crayons over to Daphne along with some paper. Daphne happily accepted them and the two started drawing.

Dinner passed smoothly, and Sabrina offered to help clean up. Daphne protested that it was her job to wash the dishes, and Sabrina shrugged and wiped down the table. Granny went up to bed that night feeling relieved that it had been such an easy day. It was so good to see Sabrina and Puck getting along! They worked wonderfully together when they let themselves!

Granny yawned and went into the bathroom to shower. It had been a long day.

The next morning, Puck tiptoed into the girls' room. Sabrina curled up on one side of the bed, and Daphne and Red were sprawled on the other side of the bed. He gently shook Sabrina awake and whispered, "It worked. Operation revenge was successful!" Sabrina shot up and grinned at him. Puck grinned back and the two sat down on the floor, careful not to wake up the other two. Sabrina fished out a deck of cards from under the bed, and the two started playing war. Every now and then, they would pause to listen for Granny's footsteps to the bathroom. She'd been tired last night, so she wouldn't have noticed their little prank.

Finally, the two froze when Granny's door creaked open and she made her way to the bathroom. Sabrina met Puck's eyes and the two held their breath.

A scream echoed through the house and Sabrina and Puck burst into laughter. Red jolted awake, then said, "Oh. It worked, then?"

Sabrina nodded, trying to catch her breath. Puck cackled, tears coming down his cheeks.

Red smiled, and then glanced at Daphne. "Is she alive?"

Sabrina nodded again, and Red poked Daphne curiously.

Granny's voice reached a dangerous pitch as she shrieked, "What did you do?"

Sabrina crawled to the door and opened it to peer down the hall at Granny. Puck crawled after her, and the two grinned at Granny as they laughed.

"You said we should work together!" Sabrina let out in between bursts of laughter. Red peeked around the two kids' bodies and then smiled timidly at the embarrassed woman.

"It's okay, Granny. Pink hair suits you."

Hope you liked it! Please Read and review!

Tam


	4. Pretty

Next! I'm really enjoying this, so I'm going to try to do a fairly constant flow of one shots. I believe that soon we'll be having a Red perspective story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4. Pretty

Puck knows exactly the date that it happened, and he can't stand it. It came on so suddenly, and he was so surprised, that he doesn't have any idea how to stop it except to surprise it back out of himself.

So he makes sure to get up early, and watch her when she first wakes up, because NO ONE can look okay when they first wake up. But he was wrong, and he was more surprised into it.

He plays pranks especially to make her look gross, because even he wouldn't willingly jump into a vat of old buttermilk and glue, but he makes her get into it because that HAS to work. He was wrong again. Even covered in glop and glowering at him, he still thinks she is. And he is terrified.

And then he sees her fear in the face of that weird lady from New York City, and he is so surprised that he can't help it anymore.

Puck keeps trying to surprise himself out of it, and he fails each time. He thinks Canis knows what he's doing, but for some reason the old man doesn't say anything. He knows the Wolf knows, since the stupid dog said it in front of everyone. But no one seemed to notice, so Puck thinks he's safe.

One night Puck hears movement and goes to investigate. And he sees her covering her face in glop willingly, and he wonders what she's trying to hide. As she gets more and more frustrated with herself, Puck hopes that this will surprise him out of it. So he watches her each night, and much to his chagrin, not even this can surprise him out of it.

It's when Puck handcuffs them together that he admits that he's probably not going to get out of it anytime soon, especially since he thinks it even when she's close to tears she's so angry.

Puck knows when it started. When he saw her, standing against Jack the liar, after Charming had already been defeated by the giant, and she runs. She runs, and then she fights both Jack and the giant. Puck can't help but be shocked at how brave this girl is, even though she's all alone.

When the giant falls, killed by accident, Puck was struck by the sudden idea that this human girl, this thief of Granny's attention, was pretty. And it scared him so badly that he was willing to do anything to surprise the idea back out of himself.

When Puck tells Sabrina she doesn't need the makeup to look pretty, he finally admits to himself that this idea isn't going away. In fact, it might be here for good, especially with how Sabrina's eyes widened when he said so, and the not quite unseen smile that made its way across her face. How could he not think that was pretty?

I hope you liked it!

Please Read and review!

Tam


	5. Temper

Next! I'm not as happy with this one, but I hope you like it!

Chapter 5. Temper

Puck dislikes lots of things about Sabrina. There's plenty to dislike.

She's suspicious, rude, childish at times, can be obnoxious, is frightened of things she doesn't understand, and she refuses to trust him.

These things drive him nuts. It bugs him that he can pinpoint where every trait came from, and that he knows most of these traits come from the time after her parents disappeared and before she came to Ferryport Landing.

She's suspicious because every time she started to trust someone they stabbed her in the back or abandoned her. She's rude because she tries to defend herself from being hurt, and if she scares everyone away then no one can get close. She's childish because she had to grow up too soon and never got the chance to learn the reasons why she has to act the way she does. She's obnoxious because, once again, if no one wants to get close then she can't start to care. She's afraid because all this responsibility, from being a fairytale detective to being Daphne's caretaker, has been thrust on her so quickly that she never had a chance to adjust to it. But what makes him the angriest is that she refuses to trust him. And he knows why. It's because he won't give her a real reason to, because he's afraid to have someone rely on him. No one ever has before, and now there's a chance that she might be able to.

All of these things make Puck so angry that all he wants to do is somehow find a way to go BACK to before her parents disappeared and make sure it never happens. Because then he might have a chance to see the Sabrina who could have been. The girl who can trust people not to let her down, who can tell when she's being rude and can stop herself, who was able to take her time growing up, who isn't afraid to let people in, and maybe even the girl who can bring herself to trust him. And maybe he would be able to let her.

But over time, Puck adjusts to this anger, and starts realizing what he does like about Sabrina. The bits of her that remain inside this frightened girl who's been so hurt and that no one is trying to heal. He likes that she cares so deeply about her family that she's willing to give up her very life for them, even if it scares the dickens out of him. He likes that she still is tentative about Granny's food because even he can tell that it's a bit odd. He likes that she stands up for herself against everyone because she knows that she has the right to, thank goodness that those crazy foster people didn't beat that out of her.

And even though it should be what drives him the most crazy, Puck loves Sabrina's temper. When she gets angry, she glows. Her suspicion is aimed at the _right_ people. She is rude in the most hilarious of ways. She stops being childish and a glimpse of the woman she may become shines through. She stops being afraid of what she doesn't understand and focuses on what she _does_. She lets in the people who have the most ability to help her, and happily bosses them around. And she's almost always right when she's angry.

And best of all, Sabrina trusts Puck when she's angry. So, perhaps in spite of himself, or really despite himself, Puck encourages her whenever she does get angry. Because then he gets a glimpse of what Sabrina could have been, and what she thinks he can become.

That's temper, hope it was good!

Please R&R!

Tam


	6. iPod

Next! This was fun to write, when I looked at the word, all I could think of was this idea!

Chapter 6. iPod

It was early afternoon, and Canis wandered into the living room to check on his charges. Daphne was happily playing with Elvis, Sabrina was reading, and Puck was watching TV. Canis sighed. All was well, no fights had broken out, and it was QUIET.

"Lieblings! Help me set the table!" Granny's voice echoed from the kitchen. Daphne bounced to her feet and skipped into the dining room.

"Granny, what's for lunch? I hope it's good! Is it the other camel hump?" She laughed at her own joke and went to grab some silverware. Canis winced as the knives clattered against the counter. Daphne was a good girl, but she had no idea what quiet meant.

Sabrina closed her book with a sigh, and pulled something out of her ears. Canis watched as she wound something around a strange flat block and put it on her book. She stretched, then glanced at Puck, who hadn't moved.

"Hey, Stinky. You coming?"

Puck shifted and answered sourly. "Princes and Kings don't set tables, peasant!"

Canis sighed inwardly as Sabrina's eyes narrowed. Not again. He was surprised when Sabrina cocked an eyebrow and said snidely, "I suppose Princes and Kings don't know _how_ to set tables. How useless."

Puck glared. "I'm not useless! And I do so know how to set tables!"

Sabrina folded her arms over her chest. "Prove it. You probably don't even know which fork goes where!"

Puck jumped to his feet and stormed into the dining room. "Do so!"

Canis blinked as Sabrina smiled triumphantly. She started towards the dining room, only to be stopped when he opened his mouth.

He closed it again, not sure what to say. Did she really just manipulate the Trickster King into helping set the table? Sabrina smiled innocently up at him. "What?"

He shook his head, and Sabrina continued into the dining room, humming contentedly.

"See, Ugly? I do so know how to set tables!"

"Do not! Don't you know that the knife goes on that side?"

"Sure I do! I'm just testing you!"

"Yeah right!"

Canis shook his head wearily. It seems that she's finally figured that boy out.

He walked silently over to the couch, where Sabrina's book lay. The flat thing lay innocently on top of it. Canis poked it gently. Nothing.

He picked it up, and noticed the cord hanging from it split into two cords with bulbs hanging off the end. What was this thing? Canis furrowed his eyebrow when he remembered Sabrina taking something out of her ears. Maybe those bulb things went in your ears?

He gently pressed the bulbs into his ears, and then pushed at the flat board. With a click, a light turned on. Canis sniffed it curiously. A light that went to your ears? What was it for?

He read the words on the tiny screen: "Pop Princess by Click Five."

What in the world was that? He noticed a circular thing on the below the screen. He ran his finger along it, and noticed a neat clicking noise as the screen changed. Hm. That didn't seem to do much.

The bottom part of the circular thing had two strange symbols on it. Canis smiled to himself when he recognized them. Play and Pause! They were on remotes for the TV too, and Sabrina had explained that to him recently. Canis hit the play button.

A loud yelp echoed through the house as Canis fought to get those hideous bulbs out of his ears. That hurt! He finally got them out and flung the strange thing onto the couch. What was she _doing_? He cautiously felt his ears. They were intact, but he could hear _ringing_.

Sabrina rushed in. "Mr. Canis! Are you alright?"

Canis ignored her, whimpering to himself and rubbing his ears. They were sensitive! Even humans couldn't possibly be that deaf! It was so loud!

Sabrina edged closer. "What happened?" Canis gestured towards that evil contraption and Sabrina picked it up, only to hear a faint noise coming from it.

She peeked at the screen, then suddenly laughed. Canis glared. "Sorry Canis! You turned the volume up all the way! No wonder it hurt so much!"

Canis pulled his hands from his ears tentatively. Sabrina held the contraption out and he looked at it as she patiently explained how it worked, then scrolled to a set of songs that he might like.

He gently placed the bulbs back in his ears, relieved when it didn't hurt. Sabrina said, "You can borrow it if you like…"

Canis nodded, then absently started scrolling through the songs. Before long, he was playing games on the strange thing, and trying different songs.

Granny asked that night at dinner, "Canis? What are you doing?"

Canis gave her a rare smile. "Listening to Sabrina's iPod."

That's it for that! I hoped you liked it!

please R&R

Tam


	7. Scissors

Next up! Have fun!

Chapter 7. Scissors

Puck glanced up from his concentrated stare on trying to figure out how to unlock the child lock on the fridge when Red skipped into the kitchen.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Red said happily as she pulled a chair over to the drawer. Opening it, she searched for a few moments, then pulled out a pair of scissors. "Got it!"

She skipped back out and Puck blinked. What was that about? He figured it was more worthwhile than trying to get into the stupid fridge, so he got up and followed her cheerful footsteps. He peered up the stairs and listened as she skipped down the hall. Hmmmm. She was going into the girls' room. Puck pulled out his wings and floated silently up the stairs. Landing gently outside the door, he peeked in. And felt his heart stop.

"What are you doing?" he yelped as he lunged into the room, grabbing the scissors from Sabrina's hand before she could close the blades around her long hair.

Sabrina blinked at him. "I'm trimming my hair, doofus. What does it look like?"

"Trimming? More like hacking!"

"Hey, I know what I'm doing! Give those back!"

"Does Granny know?" Sabrina froze. "I thought not. Oh Gra~nny!" Puck called down the hall.

"Stop it!" Sabrina covered his mouth as Granny called back. "It's nothing Granny! We're just playing!" she hissed at Puck, "Will you quit it?"

Red tugged at the hood of her cloak nervously. "Is something wrong?" Puck nodded.

"She's trying to cut off her hair! That's what's wrong!"

Daphne piped up. "It's just a trim. She's done it before."

Puck blinked. "Really?"

Sabrina grabbed the scissors back. "Of course I have. I had to do it on my own for a year, you know. And Granny doesn't know how fast it grows, so she doesn't take me to a salon."

Puck huffed. "Well, it looked like more than a trim, okay?"

Sabrina sighed. "You can watch, if that makes you happy. I'm sure you know that there won't be any accidents, right?" she narrowed her eyes at the boy, who nodded rapidly. He didn't want to know what she'd do to him if he bumped her while she snipped at her hair.

Red fixed the towel the girls had set out under Sabrina, and Puck settled down against the bed. Daphne leaned from her perch at the end of the bed and whispered, "So….you like Sabrina's hair, huh?" She grinned evilly at Puck. He flushed.

"Do not!" he hissed but was hushed by Sabrina.

"Come on! It's not easy to do this, you know! Be quiet!" The boy swallowed his retort and fell silent.

Red quietly held the mirror for Sabrina as the girl combed out her hair again and started trimming away at the ends. Daphne kicked her heels and watched silently.

Puck fidgeted. Every time the scissors snipped at her hair, he tensed a little. What if she missed? Or if Red dropped the mirror at exactly the wrong moment? She'd have to cut it even, and then maybe she'd mess up again, and then she'd have to cut it even _shorter_.

About half an hour passed, and Puck was sure that he'd aged at least another thousand years. But Sabrina was good to her word, and didn't make one mistake. Red dusted off the blonde girl's shoulders and gently folded the towel up to toss the cut hair later. Daphne started jumping up and down on the bed.

"That was fun! You're really good at that, Sabrina! Isn't she great, Puck?"

Puck shrugged. "Sure. Whatever." He glowered at the scissors in Sabrina's hand.

Daphne grinned again as Red paused and glanced up at the boy, then cocked her head as if suddenly understanding something.

"Is that what it is, then?" She looked at Daphne, who nodded happily. "Oh. How sweet." She smiled at Puck, and finished folding.

Sabrina glanced around, combing through her hair again. "What's sweet?"

Puck cut in loudly. "Nothing! You should probably put those scissors away before the old lady notices." Sabrina looked at him quizzically, then nodded.

Red chimed in happily. "I'll do it! Daphne, can you help me?" Daphne leapt off the bed before Puck could protest.

"Of course, Red! I'd be glad to help! Stay here you two, we'll be right back!" The two younger girls slid out the door, giggling madly.

Sabrina asked, "Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Puck blushed. "Nope! None at all!"

Sabrina shrugged. "Okay…."

The two sat in silence for a bit. Sabrina finally sighed and got up. "I should probably go see what those two are up to." She moved to the door, but Puck got up and stopped her.

"Promise you won't ever mess up?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if you mess up, you have to cut more off, and then you might mess up _again_, and then eventually your hair would be all short. Promise you won't."

Sabrina stared at Puck, who prayed he wasn't blushing too much. What had possessed him to say that?!

He opened his mouth. "Nevermi-"

"Okay."

"Wha?"

"Okay. I won't." Sabrina smiled nervously at Puck and then quickly left the room. Puck stood silently for a few moments.

"Huh." He smiled and left the room to go back to trying to figure out how to open that stupid child's lock.

But not before stealing one of the locks of hair from the towel.

tada! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!

Tam


	8. Holiday

Next up! Sorry I didn't do this yesterday, I was planning to, but life got very busy! I figured that Goldilock's kiss wouldn't work, because there's no way Michael Buckley will make it _that_ easy.

Enjoy

Chapter 8. Holiday

"This is great! I can't wait for everyone to get here!" Daphne squealed as she rushed down the hallway to take another look at the lights adorning the living room. It was New Years Eve, and the Grimm family had decided to have a party. Well, Granny and Daphne did anyway. It would be a little less fun without Snow White, Charming, Canis, and the Merry Men there, but the two were determined to bring back some cheer into their lives. After all, they had saved Canis and Snow White, and turned Charming back to their side. Why shouldn't they celebrate?

Sabrina, however, was less then enthused. They hadn't even managed to wake up Mom and Dad, why should they be celebrating? Goldilocks' kiss hadn't worked, and the poor woman had been distraught over not realizing that she wasn't in love anymore, and had consequently needed a lot of comforting. Sabrina was exhausted, and guiltily relieved that her father had fallen out of love with Goldi. The woman was a complete drama queen.

"Hey, is the coast clear?" Sabrina turned to see Puck looking at her through the slit of his slightly opened door.

"What do you mean?"

"Is the marshmallow gone?"

"Yes?" Sabrina wondered what could possibly have the Trickster King so terrified. What had Daphne done?

"What'd she do to you?" Sabrina asked.

Puck flushed. "She keeps trying to convince me to hang mistletoe. The kid won't listen that that stuff's for grownups, one, and two, it's not Christmas anymore!"

Sabrina bit her lip. What could that girl possibly be up to?

"So, is she gone?"

"Well, yeah. I think she just went into the kitchen to steal some food from Granny before everyone comes…"

Puck slipped out of his room. "Oh thank goodness. I was wondering if I'd have to hide the entire time. If the old lady's there the marshmallow won't say anything."

He grabbed her arm and tugged. "Quick! Before she gets back!" Sabrina followed silently.

The two snuck down the stairs and checked to see if Daphne was in the kitchen with Granny. She was. The two darted towards the kitchen to get there before Daphne realized that Puck was outside.

The doorbell rang just as the two made it to the dining room. "I'll get it!" Daphne cried and the little girl hurtled towards the door, the two older kids making it under the table just before she entered the dining room.

The two huddled under the dining room. Puck looked panicked. "Forget about the food! I'm getting out of here!"

He dragged himself out from under the table, Sabrina following slowly. She wondered to herself 'and why am I following him?'

The two made it to the front of the dining room as Daphne threw open the front door. Jake and Briar Rose smiled at her, then both of their smiles froze as they saw the two kids.

"Wha?" Jake started, and then Briar Rose smiled brighter.

"Oh! Mistletoe!"

Puck and Sabrina glanced at each other, then hesitantly looked up at the doorway above them. There, hanging in all its evil glory, was a sprig of mistletoe. Daphne burst into laughter.

"Hey, Red! They fell for it!" The little red- hooded girl poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Really? How fun!"

Sabrina stared at Daphne in horror. How could she do this? Not after she knew what happened in the future!

Jake grinned slyly. "Now you two have to kiss!"

Puck gulped audibly, still staring in shock at the sprig of greenery above him. Sabrina mentally kicked herself. Who was she to get all frozen up over something like this? She had handled giants and giant spiders and exploding midgets, she could deal with this!

Gathering her courage, Sabrina grabbed Puck's ears, steadying him, and then gently pressed her lips to his. She waited a moment, then released him and ran up the stairs.

Puck remained frozen, staring at the spot where Sabrina had been standing. He blinked, then realized what had just happened. He immediately blushed, glared at Daphne, then stormed into the kitchen where Granny would comfort him by giving him food.

Uncle Jake laughed awkwardly. "Well, that was a good way to set off the night!" Daphne grinned proudly, then skipped back into the kitchen.

As the night wore on, Sabrina went back downstairs, avoiding Puck strenuously, who seemed to be doing the same. She actually enjoyed herself, since Scarecrow was there as well, although he had been ordered to remain seated away from all breakables.

As the crowd turned to the TV for the final countdown to welcome in the New Year, Sabrina took a breath. Not another kissing opportunity. She glanced around quickly, looking for any stray mistletoe. None. Good. She relaxed, then jumped as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned, and met Puck's eyes. Oh dear. He looked determined, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know about what.

Sabrina jumped again when a loud "Happy New Year" echoed through the crowd, and she gave Puck a nervous smile and started to edge away when he grabbed her shoulders.

Sabrina blinked at him, stunned. What was he _doing_?

She found out when Puck leaned forward and gently kissed her. He pulled back quickly though and muttered, "Happy New Year, Ugly." Then the fairy boy fled through the crowd to the other side of the room, blushing furiously. Sabrina touched her lips lightly, and felt herself smile a little.

Three hours later, after helping Granny clean and after calming two sugar-high girls down, Sabrina could still feel herself smiling. As she lay down next to Daphne and Red, who were sleeping soundly, she thought, 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad holiday after all…'

Tada, I hope you liked it. I don't think I've ever written a kiss before, so I hope it worked out! Please R&R,

Tam


	9. Present

Enjoy!

Chapter 9. Present

It was going to be Sabrina's twelfth birthday is two days, and Puck had no idea what to get her. What do you get for the girl that you have love-hate relationship with? He couldn't prank her, because that just didn't seem right on such an important day. He couldn't get her girly things, because while Daphne may like those, Sabrina could care less.

Letting out a quiet huff, Puck jumped up and down on his trampoline a few times. He could try getting her her own bed, since Daphne kind of took up a lot of room. He could promise not to prank her for a few days, but he didn't think he could hold out that long…it was funny seeing her face when he succeeded.

Puck frowned, and let his mind wander, giving up for the moment. He ran over the events of the past few days, wondering how in the world it actually all happened. He knew all about magic of course, but the idea that there had been openings in time was astonishing. He had seen Wilhelm Grimm for the first time in centuries, and the poor man didn't even recognize him. The Faerie kingdom only moved to America ten years after the first boat ride over. Puck grinned as he remembered his first prank on Wilhelm Grimm. The man had glowered at him for days afterward.

And then, there was the whole thing with almost getting dragged into a black hole. That had been scary. Puck remembered the terrifying moments when he had thought he was a goner, but for Sabrina's tight grasp around his ankle. He had caught glimpses of a dark, burned world, and he had prayed that this was just a dream.

And then Baba Yaga's house had forced its way through the portal, pushing him back into his own time. Relief had flooded though his veins when he landed on the ground, Sabrina huddled next to him. Puck had seen the cautious joy in her eyes before she turned to the newcomers. Puck had stared in astonishment as a beautiful blonde woman talked to Sabrina, and a woman who looked an awful lot like an older Daphne had talked to the younger girl. Then he had seen the older fairy standing by the house.

The man had spoken to him briefly, and Puck had tried to fight the knowledge of who this man must be. That was _impossible_! Everafters don't grow up, and there was nothing for him to want to grow up for! The man had told him not to glue the basketball to Sabrina's head, which he had only _just_ started planning! How did the guy know?

The newcomers had needed to leave though, and Puck had been denying it to himself ever since. Him, grow up? For _her_? The girl who can't trust anybody? No way.

But Puck was smart, no matter what she might say, and eventually, the morning before her birthday, he had accepted what it meant. Clearly, this little crush of his was a bit more than just that. Somehow, Puck wasn't too surprised. After all, he had picked her as his guardian even after she had slugged him. And she had a good right hook.

So, really, therein lay Puck's problem. What in the world do you get the girl who you're pretty sure you're going to marry someday?

Puck rolled over onto his stomach and pouted to himself. This was hard! His stupid future self didn't even give him any help! The guy had to know what Sabrina would like, and he hadn't said a thing! Puck wondered if it was possible to hate your future self even if technically they didn't exist yet. The guy had even blown the whistle on his new idea for a prank!

Puck shot upright, soaring into the air as his wings popped out from his back. That was it! Puck grinned as he finally knew what to get for that infuriating girl. This would be great!

Puck slipped out the door of his room, and left the house, leaving a note for Granny telling her would be out. It was time to make a stop by Gepetto's toy store.

This may seem abrupt, but the next chapter basically picks up where it leaves off and finishes the whole tihng from Sabrina's POV. Please R&R

Tam


	10. Basketball

The finishing half! Enjoy!

Chapter 10. Basketball

Sabrina lay on her bed, her head hanging off the edge, after her birthday party. She bit her lip as she thought about poor Snow White. It wasn't Granny's fault! If anything, Snow White should be angry at her…

Sabrina tossed the basketball she had been given into the air absently, and caught it. The glue she had hidden, hoping that Puck wouldn't go looking for it anytime soon. If he did he might get an eyeful of something she didn't really want him to see. After all, the glue was in her underwear drawer.

She twisted the ball in her hands, glaring at it. This was also a source of deep thought for her. She hated basketball. She knew that, Daphne knew it, her parents had known it. She had actually played on a team in third grade, but had quit soon after because she was too short to get the ball into the basket. From then on, she had hated the game with all her heart. Dodgeball she could deal with, even with Puck's stupid Everafter powers. But she hated basketball.

However, even though she hated the game, she really liked this present. In a way, it was the best gift she'd gotten out of all the gifts. But now she had to figure out why.

It wasn't because it was from Puck, that much was easy to understand. She was glad he'd gotten her a gift, but she wasn't too happy about the implications of it. She didn't particularly want a basketball glued to her head…

It wasn't because she liked the game, since she didn't even like basketball. It wasn't because she had gotten really awful gifts otherwise. They were actually pretty good, even though the carousel from Snow White was more Daphne's thing. Sabrina winced as she realized that the carousel might be the only thing she'd ever get from Snow ever again. She liked the woman, so she didn't really want to lose her friendship.

Sabrina tossed the ball again, and then blinked when it didn't come back down. She cocked her head backwards to see Puck floating, holding the ball smugly.

"So, Grimm, you like my gift?" The boy smirked as he landed easily on the wooden footer of her bed. Sabrina sat up and glared at him.

"What of it?"

Puck grinned. "Just wondering. You've been staring at it long enough."

Sabrina lunged forward and grabbed the ball, startling the fairy. He leapt into the air and hovered over her bed as Sabrina settled herself cross-legged, holding the ball.

She said, "Just wondering when you're going to try to glue it to my head. If you can find the glue, that is."

Puck stuck out his tongue. "Did you throw it out? That's rude to do to a gift."

Sabrina shrugged. "Nope. But I'm not telling."

Puck landed on the bed in front of her. "Come on, Grimm! How am I supposed to do it if you don't tell me?"

The girl grinned at him. "That's the idea, Stinky."

Puck crossed his arms. "That's not fair!"

Sabrina shrugged. "Shouldn't you just be happy that I actually like the gift?"

The boy blinked. "You do?" She nodded. "Oh. Well. I'll just be going then." Blushing, the boy jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Turning back, he hissed, "It'll be coming when you least expect it, Ugly." And then he slipped out of the room.

Sabrina found herself grinning. And then she realized why she liked his gift so much.

If it was coming when she least expected it, then that gave him an unlimited amount of time to try to do so. That meant that Puck was planning on sticking around.

Puck was promising her, in his own way, that he wasn't going to leave her any time soon. And that was more than anyone else had ever bothered to promise.

tada! The end of the twoshot using Present and Basketball. I hope you liked it, please R&R!

Tam


	11. Fairytale

This was a quick one, I hope you like it!

Chapter 11. Fairytale

Red sees her life as split into two times: the time before the kazoo, and the time after. Before the kazoo, she constantly wondered about what a fairytale life was. Was it joy? True Love? A Family? She didn't know, but she did know that she wanted it, whatever it was. She figured she would have the perfect life, her mommy and daddy would come back, her granny would be there, all of those things.

After the kazoo, Red still wanted those things, but not to the dangerous extent that she had before. She just wanted to be happy, to have a family. The Grimms didn't know it, but she had seen the way the children of the Beast, Arachnid, and Frog families were welcomed home, even though they didn't really deserve to have families. At the time, she had been furious. _She_ hadn't tried to kill anyone, (not yet anyway) and she didn't get a family. Why should those three? When the oldest Grimm, Sabrina, had come through the portal, Red had been almost apoplectic she was so angry. The girl was just a good outlet.

But now, Red wasn't so sure that the picture perfect family, grandparents, parents, two kids, and two pets, was really a fairytale family. She knew now that having that wouldn't have made her any happier. After all, the two parents were unconscious, the kitty was extremely carnivorous, and the Granny didn't want to be there, and neither did the doggy. What was the point if no one was happy?

But now Red lived with the Grimms, with two sisters, a brother, an uncle, and a Granny. It wasn't a picture perfect family. The oldest sister and the brother were stuck between hating each other and loving each other, although lately they'd been more confused about the relationship than anyone else. The youngest sister had trust issues with the older sister, and wouldn't trust her even though she kept promising that she would. The uncle was pretty much focused on getting the girl, although he was also getting over a magic addiction, just like the oldest sister. The Granny made weird food and seemed determined not to see that the oldest sister and the brother were meant to be.

All in all, it was a pretty weird family. Red knew that. But somehow, she was happy. The oldest sister and the brother liked her pictures, probably because they helped them come up with pranks. The youngest sister would color with Red whenever she asked. The uncle would hold Red when her nightmares from the time before would wake her up and the oldest sister would get him. The Granny accepted and welcomed Red when Red was sure she'd never be welcomed anywhere.

Red, as she watched the oldest sister and brother start to take tentative steps towards each other, instead of fighting, wondered if a fairytale family wasn't about who was in it and how perfect everyone was. Maybe it was really about how they felt about each other. And Red's fairytale family loved each other very much. Red adored her new family.

And best of all?

They loved her too.

What did you think? I really wanted to do one from Red's perspective, so here it is! Please R&R,

Tam


	12. Wedding

This was hard at first to come up with an idea, but it was really fun once I knew what I wanted to do! Enjoy!

Chapter 12. Wedding

Puck and Sabrina sat crouched at the coffee table as the two younger girls bustled around them. The older children glanced at each other, than looked hurriedly away.

Daphne wondered if they were more embarrassed about the game she and Red were making them play or the fact that it was them paired opposite each other.

Red sat down next to Sabrina. "Okay Mommy! What are we going to do today?"

Sabrina frowned. "Ummm. Read stories?"

Red shook her head. "No Mommy! Those are only for bedtime! And when Sister and I have been good!"

"Okay?" Sabrina looked increasingly nervous as the young girl stared at her cutely. Daphne thought that Red couldn't have made the blonde girl more nervous if she'd tried!

Daphne blinked when Puck grumbled and stood up. "I've had enough of this game! I'm leaving!"

Red grabbed his arm tightly. "Daddy! You're leaving us? Are you abandoning Mommy?"

The boy froze, then looked at Sabrina, who stared pleadingly back. Daphne saw her lips move silently: Please don't leave me with them. With that, the boy sat back down and grumbled halfheartedly, "Of course not…daughter?" Red grinned at him and sat back down demurely.

Daphne thought that if she'd known sooner how terrified both her older sister and Puck were of playing house, she'd have done it ages ago. Thank goodness she had someone to help her come up with these things! Red was ingenious!

An awkward pause fell over the group as the two younger girls looked expectantly at their "parents," who seemed to be looking everywhere but at each other.

Sabrina stood hesitantly. "I guess I'll go make…food?" She looked at Daphne, who nodded encouragingly. The girl looked relieved to have gotten something right, and turned to go get some sandwiches, when Puck had to ruin it all.

"That's right, peasant! Make your king some food!" The boy called out imperiously, smirking at Sabrina.

Daphne glanced at Red, who seemed terrified, and then the two said loudly, "Puck!"

The boy slapped his hand over his mouth, just now remembering who he was speaking to. He'd forgotten the lesson Sabrina had beaten into him: that if he talked rudely to her, she'd just try to beat him up.

Sabrina glowered at the boy. Daphne tried to diffuse the tension. "Now Mommy, I know Daddy can be a jerk, but-"

Puck cried indignantly, "I'm not a jerk! I'm royalty! We're _supposed_ to be waited on! Besides! The wife is supposed to take care of the husband. _I_ just have to bring in money!" He grinned triumphantly, finding his logic sound.

Daphne wondered absently if she should go call for Puck's coffin as Sabrina went red with fury. Then the older girl opened her mouth.

"Peasant?! King? Royalty?! _WIFE_?! I don't think so mister! Tell you what? Why don't _you_ go make food, and _I'll_ stay here!" With that, the fuming girl sat down across from Puck, glaring.

Puck flushed. "_Me?!_ I didn't come up with this game! And you offered! Besides, Granny cooks all the time!"

Sabrina roared, "I'm not Granny! I'm me! And if we're husband and wife, you had best GET USED TO IT!" She huffed and stalked from the room.

Puck gaped at where she had been sitting, in shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, Daphne thought, then wondered if either of the two had realized exactly what Sabrina had just said.

Red looked down the hall where Sabrina had stormed off, then turned to Puck. "You know, Daddy…" Puck jumped and looked at her. "Mommy's got a point. If you care so much about her, you should help her instead of making fun of her." The little girl tugged at her hood, a lasting habit Daphne had noted.

Puck stared at Red, then turned away sharply, blushing faintly. Daphne wondered what he was thinking. She could tell that he at least liked Sabrina, despite the way he acted. And she knew Sabrina liked him a lot, especially after she'd realized what her possible future was. Daphne herself hoped it did work out that way. The older Puck and Sabrina were awfully cute together.

She was broken from her musings when Puck stood up abruptly and followed Sabrina out. Red jumped up and tugged at Daphne's arm. The two girls peeked around the corner to see Puck knock gently on the girls' door. They stole forward when Sabrina opened the door, then glared at him and made to shut it.

Puck grabbed the door. "Come on, Grimm. You've got to at least give me a chance."

"Why? So you can insult me again?!" Daphne noticed that Sabrina looked surprisingly tearful. "No matter how many near death experiences I get into and _survive_, you still say that I should be in the kitchen, taking care of you while you go off and save the day. Get over it Puck. I'm not some sweet little girl who's going to stay home and pray while someone else fights. _I'm_ going to be out there fighting. So-"

Puck cut her off. "I _know_ that. Do you think I don't? I'm usually the one who has to watch you go off and nearly get killed. I didn't get there fast enough to protect you from the giant, I was trapped while you went up against Rumplestiltskin and the Beastie Siblings, I got my wings ripped off when you went on to figure out how to stop the Jabberwocky, you solved the case in New York while I just had to stand around and catch you in the end. Don't you think I get it? I told you before that you're a hero, whether you like it or not. Maybe I should have clarified: you're a hero whether or not _I_ like it."

Daphne and Red clutched hands as Sabrina blinked at him, then shrugged. "Well, I suppose that'll count as an apology." She said quietly, looking away.

"Hey, I never said I was apologizing." The girl's eyes snapped back to meet his. "You _are_ good in the kitchen, after all."

Daphne bit sharply on her palm when Sabrina blushed. That was so cute! Oh, she knew this was a good idea! Those two were seriously meant to be!

She was brought out of her musings when Red tugged her sharply back into the room, Sabrina's voice trailing after them, "I suppose I could make us a snack. But only if you help."

The boy answered, "But I don't know how to cook."

Sabrina snorted. "There's no way I'm doing something complicated for a game of _house_. I'll make some sandwiches. You can help with that. You know how to use a sword, don't you?"

The two stepped back into the room. Sabrina put her hands on her hips. "Okay, kids. We're going a trip to kitchen, where Mommy _and_ Daddy" "she glanced at Puck, who shrugged "are going to make us some sandwiches."

Daphne jumped up. "Yay!" Red nodded, and the group made their way into the kitchen.

Sabrina sorted through the fridge, and pulled out some of the more normal food. Together, Puck and Sabrina made four sandwiches and the kids sat down at the table to eat.

There was silence for few minutes, as Red and Daphne ate happily and watched the two older kids, who avoided each other's gazes although they sat across from each other. Puck finished first, and without pause Sabrina pushed the second half of her sandwich over.

Puck looked at her, then gently took the sandwich. He tore it in half and placed one back on her plate. Daphne nearly bit her palm again when the two kids smiled hesitantly at each other, then looked away again. They were perfect for each other.

Over the next few hours, "Mommy" and "Daddy" took their children for a few walks, and played games, and talked.

Daphne was overjoyed when she saw by the end of the day that Sabrina and Puck were talking amiably as Puck helped her clean up the living room, where they had built a fort from books. He wasn't even complaining about carrying books.

The four were heading towards the dining room at Granny's call for dinner, when Daphne squealed loudly. The oldest kids jumped and spun around, looking for the danger. Red blinked, stunned.

Daphne bounced excitedly. "Guess what guess what! We forgot something!"

Sabrina and Puck looked at each other, then back at Daphne."Forgot what?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne said happily, "Mommy and Daddy never got married!"

Red chimed in. "That's right! We should do a wedding tomorrow!"

The two girls looked expectantly at Sabrina and Puck, who were frozen.

Sabrina opened her mouth, closed it again, and looked at Puck desperately.

The boy clenched his hands. Wasn't today embarrassing enough? He'd basically bared his heart to Sabrina, and the two were only now getting comfortable with each other. What would a, gulp, wedding do?

He suddenly stood tall and looked down his nose sternly at the younger girls, who wondered why he looked so annoyed.

The boy glanced at Sabrina, who, reading what he was thinking, nodded hesitantly.

With a swift movement, Puck swept Sabrina off her feet. "Sorry, kiddos!" he called as he walked into the dining room, Granny thankfully absent.

"We're eloping!"

Tada!! I hope you liked it! Please R&R

Tam


	13. Dance

Sorry that it's been a bit! School makes me very busy, and I knew what I wanted to write for this but was unsure how to get the action going. I actually started writing the next chapter, where I put Waltzing (lessons) in instead of the original 14, because I wanted another two-shot, first. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13. Dance

(pre-Charming gone to the woods….and gone evil-ish-but-not)

Puck sighed as he sat in a tree at the edge of the woods. It was warm out, finally, and the Grimms had decided to have a party outside. But they had to invite Charming. Now the jerk was sitting on the porch steps, haughtily sipping his drink and watching everyone. What a party-pooper. Puck ignored the fact that no one was particularly comfortable with the man being there anyway, so it might have been for everyone else's benefit that the man was sitting out of the way.

The boy brightened when he saw Sabrina wander from around the house, carrying some kind of box. He flew down and joined her.

"Whatcha doing, Ugly?"

The blonde girl glared at him, then sighed and answered, "Bringing the boom box around."

Puck immediately crouched down to look at the thing. "Boom box? Does it have explosives inside?"

He jumped when Sabrina laughed. Not a derisive laugh for once. "No, silly. It plays music."

"Really? How?"

Sabrina put down the box on a table near the newly-placed barbeque. "I'll show you in a minute."

She wandered over to Granny. "Granny? Do you have any CDs?"

Granny nodded absently, looking at the barbeque. "In the living room, dear. Now, Jake, how does this work again?"

Sabrina grinned and hurried inside, shifting neatly around the black-haired man on the porch steps. Puck followed, but stopped to glare at Charming. The man cheerfully glared back.

Puck opened his mouth to insult Charming, but was cut off when Sabrina darted out.

"Got it! I-" The girl yelped as she ran into Puck. "Sorry! When did you get over here?"

Taking his eyes off of Charming, Puck steadied her. "Just now. So, what does this thing do?" He tapped the plastic case curiously, wondering why a music player would be called a boom box.

Sabrina grinned at him, then walked over to the boom box. "Okay, so it still has batteries that work, so we don't have to plug it in. You push the on button here" she pressed a button at the top of the box "and then you turn the dial to CD, then open the CD player, and put the CD in."

She knelt down by the CD player, pressing a few buttons. Puck saw Canis halt and glance at the box curiously. The man wandered over.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a boom box! Like my iPod."

Puck saw the old man back up hurriedly. "Where does it plug into your ears? Is it noisy?"

Sabrina laughed, and Puck wondered what was so funny. "Don't worry Canis. It's for everyone, and I won't turn it up too loud." The man nodded and rejoined Jake at the grill, trying to make it work for the first time in over thirteen years.

Music came quietly from the speakers, and Sabrina slowly turned it up until a steady stream of music made its way through the yard. Granny paused, smiled at the girl, and then went back to trying to convince Jake to let her grill some camel's hump. The man adamantly continued refusing and placing hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill.

Puck cocked his head. "What is that?"

Sabrina straightened from her crouch. "I think it's Avril Lavigne…I just grabbed whatever CD I could find. I guess Granny had Uncle Jake go out to buy us music that we might like."

Puck poked the box. "So it plays music?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the fun in that? It doesn't even explode or anything…"

Sabrina sighed and clapped her hand to her forehead. "Is everything about explosions to you?"

Puck froze. He glanced at her. Was this a trick question? She seemed to have a lot of those lately…and if he didn't answer right….

He took his best shot. "No?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Then what else is there?"

Puck opened his mouth before he thought. "Oh, loads of things. Being King, for example."

"Uh-huh. And what kingly things are on your mind?"

"Dancing?"

Puck immediately wondered if someone was out to get him. Why did he always say things that would make her find out more about him? The whole dancing episode was a period in his life he'd rather forget…

Sabrina blinked. "Huh?"

"Nevermind," he said quickly.

Sabrina folded her arms. "No."

"No what?"

"No I won't nevermind. You, of all people, know how to dance? No way."

Puck frowned. Oh, it was _on_. No one doubted his word! He was king!

He placed his hands on his hips and glared down his nose at the now slightly smaller girl. Wondering briefly when she got to be shorter than he was, Puck continued. "You doubt my word, Peasant?"

Sabrina stood taller, glaring back. "I do believe I do, _Stinky_."

Why does she always call me that? I don't stink that much, do I? Puck thought, then elegantly extended a hand to the blonde girl.

"May I have this dance, Ugly?" The girl eyed his hand, now half-curious half-worried, and hesitantly took it.

Puck bowed over it, keeping his eyes on Sabrina's. "I believe this type of music calls for a waltz. Now, follow my lead."

He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, placing her arm over his shoulder. Bringing their clasped hands up to shoulder level, he pulled Sabrina close to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"Teaching you to dance." And then Puck stepped forward, maneuvering Sabrina around and quietly instructing her. She fought him at first, but gradually relaxed and let him lead. Puck twirled her, and bringing her back in said, "You know, you're doing great for your first time. But there's something you're forgetting."

Sabrina glanced up from her shoes, where she was concentrating. "What?"

"You're supposed to LOOK at your partner." With that, Puck lifted her chin. Sabrina's eyes widened, and she started to look back down. "Look _up_."

"I can't! It's weird!"

Puck frowned. "How's it weird?"

Sabrina shrugged, then yelped when Puck twirled her again. "I dunno! It just feels weird to look at someone when you dance with them!"

"Okay?"

Then Puck had an idea. She would _hate_ him. But it would be _so_ worth it.

"And now there's one more dance move."

"Huh? What is it?" Sabrina glanced at him curiously from her gaze over his shoulder.

"This." Puck suddenly dipped Sabrina, supporting her with his knee. And then he waited for the scream of anger and eventual slap. She hated being surprised.

Puck blinked when he heard laughter. He looked at Sabrina, who was struggling to not fall. She was shaking from laughter, and trying to pull herself back up. Puck swung her upright, and stared when she continued to laugh.

"Whoa! That was a rush! How do people do that?" She said while releasing his shoulder to wipe her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I think my heart rate just doubled! I thought you would drop me!" She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh. You're not angry?"

"Nah. I was surprised, but it's not like you dropped me. If you had, _then_ I'd kill you."

Puck smiled tentatively, and held out his hand again. Sabrina accepted it and he continued explaining different steps. Maybe all those stupid lessons he'd taken from his mother when Moth had hung off him had actually been worth it.

He paused when he realized that everyone was silent. Sabrina looked back at the group of people watching them.

"Uh. Hi?"

Granny started clapping rapidly. "That was wonderful! I didn't know you dance, Puck!"

The fairy blinked when everyone watching nodded, Charming included. Then he grinned smugly. "Well. I _am_ royalty after all."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever, fairy boy. Now what were you saying?"

The boy focused back on his dance partner, and led her through the steps once again as the family went back to cooking. But Charming continued watching, his hands folded thoughtfully in front of him.

The song continued playing, _"keep holding on, cuz you'll make it through, make it through….keep holding on…..there's no other way…when it comes to the truth…"_

Tada! I hope you enjoyed! The next part is coming right up! Please, R&R,

Tam


	14. Waltzing

Next! I know it's not in order, but I liked this better. It's like Present and Basketball, yeah? Enjoy!

Chapter 14. Waltzing (lessons) (actually number 50 on the 100 word challenge)

It was finally warm out, at least for a day, so the entire Grimm family piled outside. Charming had been cajoled into coming over for dinner, especially since he knew Snow White would be there. He was currently sitting on the porch as Jake helped his mother drag an old barbeque to the edge of the lawn. Charming sipped his drink- squeezed pomegranate juice mixed with ice and palmello juice- and wondered exactly why he was here. Snow was avoiding him, Canis was glaring at him, Jake looked uncomfortable, Relda was treating him like he was four, and the Daphne-child just kept HUGGING him.

It didn't help that the stupid fairy boy kept laughing whenever she did it.

The man sighed and shifted his feet restlessly. He saw the fairy boy headed on a collision course for the oldest Grimm child. Oh boy. This should be interesting.

The boy wandered over and started asking the girl questions. Charming wondered idly why she wasn't killing him yet. The two were basically enemies.

Charming sighed and propped his head up on his hand. Why was he alone? He was handsome, smart, rich, _charming_. Why could he never keep a girl?

All the women he had married were beautiful, wonderful women. But he just couldn't find that special feeling with them. Not after he'd met Snow.

It simply was illogical. Clearly the woman was unworthy of _him_ if she thought it was all right to leave him at the altar. He had loved her, fully and completely. And then, on the wedding day, she didn't show up! Nothing was wrong with him, certainly, he'd married so many other women.

It had to be the women. They had to have been imperfect, and he had simply not noticed it until after his subsequent marriages to them. But they just couldn't hold a candle to Snow. And Charming did feel guilty. He _wanted_ to love them, each and every one, when he first married them. But he just couldn't put his whole heart into it after Snow.

The man sat up when he saw the fairy boy bow to Sabrina. The boy knew how to bow? Maybe he wasn't totally useless. He wasn't bad at it either. The girl hesitated before taking his hand. Ha. She didn't like the boy. Who would?

The boy was dirty, smelly, stupid, obnoxious, and useless. Why shouldn't the girl hesitate before taking his disgusting hand? Charming smirked to himself. No woman had ever hesitated before taking _his_ hand.

Charming felt his smugness slip away when the fairy boy, no, _Puck_, gently pulled Sabrina in and began to waltz her around their corner of the yard. He could dance? The boy moved with greatest confidence, as if he knew he was good at waltzing but didn't mind sharing his knowledge. Charming had never felt comfortable with the romance behind the dance. It had felt like he was giving too much of himself away to his partner.

The man could see Puck quietly instructing Sabrina as the girl followed his lead reluctantly. Bit by bit, the girl relaxed into Puck's hold and began to enjoy herself. Charming could see her small smile as Puck guided her patiently through the waltz.

The boy suddenly said something to Sabrina, and she looked up slightly. The boy gently tipped her chin upward. Charming could feel his jaw drop, but did nothing to stop it. They looked so _comfortable_ together. Snow, well, none of his wives had looked him in the eye when they had danced, and he had never wished to look. What if they saw all his insecurities and fears? Better to never look at all.

The girl shook her head and looked back down, arguing with the boy. The boy frowned, then grinned evilly, but the girl didn't see because she was looking over his shoulder.

Charming settled back. So the boy was going to do something awful. How like a child. Clearly, Charming had been mistaken when he thought the boy capable of a sophisticated dance like the waltz. He couldn't even hold himself back from some kind of cruel trickery.

Charming jumped when Puck said something to Sabrina and then abruptly dipped her, bracing her with his knee. He could have dropped her! Charming himself had never found the courage to even try dipping his partner. What if she slipped? Or if he wasn't strong enough?

The dark-haired man stared as the blonde girl laughed suddenly, clutching Puck's hand and shoulder tightly. The boy looked momentarily confused, then pulled her up. Why was she laughing?

Charming heard her words: "Whoa! That was a rush! How do people do that?"

The boy looked nonplussed. "Huh?"

Sabrina smiled at him. "I think my heart rate just doubled! I thought you would drop me!" Charming nodded to himself. He had thought so too!

The man was stumped when, through, a few words, Sabrina told Puck she _trusted_ him not to drop her. How? The boy was disgusting! Charming was well-aware of the multitude of pranks Puck had pulled on her throughout her stay in Ferryport Landing. Who would trust a boy who couldn't be trusted to not humiliate her?

Charming propped his chin on his hand when Sabrina and Puck glanced around and saw everyone watching. Well, now everything would go back to normal. The boy would be embarrassed, would humiliate the girl again, and Charming would be able to stop _thinking_ about this.

Everyone, not just Charming, was surprised when Puck smugly told that he _was_ royalty after all, and Sabrina and him continued to have their impromptu waltzing lessons. Charming saw how Daphne grinned to herself before going back to distracting Elvis from stealing uncooked hamburgers from the plates. He wondered if the little girl was unsurprised by all if this. Was she the only one that had noticed this relationship? Charming focused back on the two dancers, and with a jolt, saw that Puck was _taller_ than Sabrina. He had _always_ been small! The boy didn't look like an eleven year old anymore, Charming realized. He's growing up.

Charming wondered if the boy even realized that he was giving up his immortality for a human. Why bother? The girl would vanish in a few short years, and then the boy could move on with his life. Just like Charming had.

But he hadn't. Charming sat up, putting the empty glass down absently. Charming had _never_ gotten over Snow. After all, he had gone from wife to wife, trying to find the perfect match to Snow's beauty, kindness, and wit. All the women were wonderful, but they weren't her.

How much better was he than Puck? The boy, when he cleaned up, had the potential to be handsome. He was clearly intelligent, having managed to trick people for thousands of years multiple times. He had to be rich, or at least comfortable, since no one could live without money these days. And Puck had just demonstrated that he could be charming, if brought to it. Charming sat back against the porch step.

The boy was brave. He was willing to die for the people he loved. He wasn't afraid to tell people he cared, in his own twisted way. And, more and more clearly, the boy was willing to give himself to someone else, putting aside his own cares. His own everlasting life.

And that's why, Charming thought. Why Charming could not find love, but this silly child could. Because, unlike him, Puck wasn't afraid to _try_, to fight for the person he loved. For the people he loved.

And Charming wondered how much better he really was than everyone else.

And, done with the two-shot. What did you think? Please R&R,

Tam


	15. Rain

I am soooo sorry!!! I was planning on writing and updating on Monday, but got caught up with school and family and whatnot. But now I've written this. I hope it brings your forgiveness!

Disclaimer (for the first time...oops): I don't own Sisters Grimm. Sorry. I do know Michael Buckley though....

And the greatest of thanks to the best beta and friend in the world, libaka!! I'm sorry I haven't done this sooner!!

Chapter 15. Rain

It rained the day they never came home. Sabrina remembers dropping her soaking umbrella and raincoat by the door, excited to show her parents her report card. She ran to the kitchen, hoping that her parents would be there.

When she found the apartment empty, Sabrina simply put the report card on the fridge, figuring that they had gone to pick up Daphne and would be back later than usual. She made herself a sandwich and started her homework, wanting her parents to be proud.

It was only when she got the call from Daphne's day care that she realized something was wrong. Her parents never came to pick up Daphne. The little girl's teacher dropped her off at the apartment, with thunder ringing and rain cascading down the windows.

Sabrina hoped that they were just busy, and fed Daphne as well. That night, she and her sister hid in their parent's bed, huddling together under the quilt and whispering to each other that Mom and Dad would be home soon, with hugs and kisses and love.

They never came home that night. They didn't come home the day after either. It was vacation, and Sabrina didn't know who to go to, so she simply continued caring for her frightened sister and herself. She didn't cry. She never stopped believing that they would be home. She had to. Daphne needed her to.

The fifth day came. They still weren't home. Sabrina, finally frightened, worried, called the police. They were shocked that a ten-year-old had cared for herself and her sister for five days. Sabrina explained over and over again that they had to be coming home soon, something had just happened.

After three weeks passed and Sabrina had to protect Daphne in the orphanage, she finally admitted to herself that they weren't coming. Not anymore. Mom and Dad, who had always come when they needed them, whether or not the two were busy, were just not coming this time.

It hadn't stopped raining, and as Sabrina watched the rain pelt down, washing away the dirt and grime of the city, she decided that this would never happen again. She would never wait for someone to come save her. If her own parents couldn't be bothered to fight off whatever had happened to them, who could she trust to do so? Next time, Sabrina wouldn't wait of someone to come for her. She would save herself. She would save Daphne. They wouldn't need anyone again.

The months passed, and Sabrina kept her promise. As they were moved from foster home to foster home, Sabrina never went to someone for help. She protected Daphne from the crazies, she stood up for herself over and over again. Foster family after foster family learned to never mess with a Grimm, and never to anger Sabrina Grimm. She would get back, and she would get away no matter what.

Sabrina sometimes found herself wondering if she would ever be able to lean on someone else again. Everyone she had the potential to trust would disappear after a few weeks. The first social worker was sweet, wonderful really, but then she left the girls to Ms. Smirt. The nice janitor who snuck food to the girls vanished after two weeks, off on his honeymoon. No one ever stayed. Sabrina couldn't depend on anyone.

A year passed, and Granny called the girls to her. Sabrina wondered how long this would last. She was terrified to let this woman in, even if she was nice. She would only leave the girls soon anyway. Sabrina wanted to trust her, she really did, but she just couldn't. Granny had needed to be saved only a few days into meeting them! Canis was nice, and protective, but he was afraid and fighting against his own darkness. Sabrina couldn't load her troubles onto him. Granny didn't really want to know. She wanted to erase the girls' troubles and fears. Sabrina didn't want them taken away. She could handle them. She just wanted someone to know, so that they could help her when she felt herself crumbling.

Then Puck came in. He'd already been around, but Sabrina had thought he was just like the others. But he wasn't. When she needed help after Moth poisoned her, he came. Sabrina hadn't thought anyone would, and a part of her was almost relieved to be able to give up and let go. But Puck saved her. And then when she fell from the balloon, he caught her. Sabrina wondered why he kept saving her. She couldn't save him, so why was he bothering?

Then, back in Ferryport, spring came. And with it came the rain. Sabrina had never told anyone, but rain scared her. The last time it rained for days, her world was turned upside down. She hates the rain. It's dangerous, it hides what could be out there.

Sabrina sat up late the night the rain came. She huddled by the window and stared out at the rain. She watched for anything, something, that could hurt her again. Daphne was asleep, next to Red, and the two girls slept peacefully through the rain. Daphne wasn't afraid of the rain. Sabrina had realized that Daphne didn't really remember the day her parents vanished, because Sabrina had been there for her. So Sabrina had decided to remember for the both of them. One more burden that she would carry.

A voice woke her from her musings. "What are you doing?"

Sabrina looked away from the window, and saw Puck floating silently by the door.

"What are you doing awake? It's late, you should be asleep." She whispered.

"So should you" the boy stated simply, gliding over the floor to join her.

Sabrina said nothing and turned back to the window, flinching when lightning came and thunder followed eagerly. She hated thunder and lightning.

Puck's hand on her shoulder startled her, and she glanced at him. He wasn't looking at the rain, he was watching her. "What's wrong?"

Sabrina turned away. "I hate the rain."

Puck blinked. Sabrina said simply, "The day my parents disappeared, it rained and rained. It was still raining when I called the police five days later to say that my parents were missing."

The boy watched her. "I hate the rain. It reminds of that. When it rains, something bad happens."

His eyes widened. "That's not true."

"Maybe not. But it's what rain makes me think of."

"Why? What about the good things that have happened when it rains?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, like good things! I dunno, what about spring? That means winter's ending, and everything's coming back."

Sabrina smiled wryly. "Never took you for caring about that sort of thing."

"I don't. Just thought it might help."

Silence sifted through the room, interrupted only by Daphne's soft snores and Red's mumblings. Sabrina leaned against the window, watching the trees wave back and forth as wind rushed through them. Puck followed her gaze.

"I can think of some good things that have come from the rain."

The boy stared defiantly at Sabrina as the girl looked at him incredulously. He continued. "If your parents had never disappeared, you would never have had the chance to become as strong as you are. You would never have learned how to sneak around. You would never have found out about Granny, and through her, about Everafters. You'd rather know then live in ignorance, right?" Sabrina nodded reluctantly. "You'd never have met Canis, or Snow White, or the seven dwarfs, or the three pigs, or Bess, or Briar Rose, or your uncle." Sabrina nodded, listening. The boy said triumphantly, "And you'd never have met me!"

Sabrina smiled. "I'm not so sure of that."

Puck blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure somehow you'd have managed to prank me somehow. After all, you're determined when you want to be." Puck laughed softly.

"Point. But I didn't know about you. Granny had never said anything until you were going to come to here."

"Hmm. Maybe not then."

The two turned back to the window when a streak of lightning lit up the room. Sabrina was silent for a time, Puck glancing at her every now and then. She finally spoke when a blast of thunder shook the house.

"I suppose there is something good out of all this then." Puck grinned.

"Come on then." He tugged her arm. Sabrina look startled.

"Come where?"

"Outside. Time to find another way to enjoy the rain."

The two slipped out of the girls' room and tiptoed down the stairs, jumping the squeaky stair halfway down. Sabrina silently opened the door, since Granny had finally given her the keys, telling her that she trusted her to use them wisely.

Puck jumped off the porch landing in a puddle. He laughed once, and tilted his head back to drink the rain. "Come on, Sabrina! It's fun!"

She hesitantly made her way off the porch, flinching again when thunder rumbled. She blinked as the rain fell on her, looking at Puck silently. He reached forward and took her hands, pulling the two of them into an impromptu dance across the lawn.

Sabrina joined in hesitantly, then laughed once and shook her head, shaking out the drops of water drenching her.

After an hour, the storm abating, the two slipped back inside, locking the door tightly after them. Laughing, Sabrina gently squeezed out her hair, leaving a small puddle on the floor.

Puck hastily grabbed some towels from the first floor closet, where they had been stored yesterday by Granny 'just in case.' The two began drying themselves off.

As they made their way upstairs to change and go to bed, Sabrina whispered, "Thanks."

Puck grinned at her, and she returned it, continuing, "I never thought I'd ever go outside in the rain at night!"

Puck rubbed his knuckles against his chest and pretended to push glasses up on his nose, making her laugh. "Well, ma'am, I do believe you are cured of your fear of rain and all the connected problems. Congratulations, if you need my card I'm perfectly available for further treatment."

The girl laughed again and opened her door silently. She nodded to him. "Night, Puck."

Puck gave a small wave. "Night, Sabrina."

He was about to close his door when he heard a soft, "Wait!" He turned to see Sabrina hurrying towards him. She stopped in front of him and said mischievously, "I've forgotten payment." Before he could protest, Sabrina leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. Pulling away, she smiled again and said, "I think that should cover it. Night!"

He stood there long after she had slipped into her room, giggling softly, and a slow grin made its way onto his face. He touched his cheek gently, and turned and entered his room.

The next day, Sabrina and Puck looked exhausted. Granny asked over and over again if they were coming down with something, but the two would only smile and tell her they were fine. Because really, they were.

I hope you liked it! Please R&R,

Tam


	16. Awkward

Whew. This was hard to write, but really fun! I feel like I did a good job!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm! Michael Buckley does! But, man, do I wish I'd come up with the idea first...it's genius.

And mucho thanks to my wonderful beta, libaka. I couldn't do this without you.

Chapter 16. Awkward

Canis sat at the kitchen table like he always did: eyes closed, deep meditative breaths, the whole she-bang. Of course, while he did this, he always listened carefully to what was being said around him. He'd realized that since everyone always thought he was asleep or not listening, they would say whatever they wanted. It had become a sort of pastime to the man to do this and be brought up to date on all the latest problems his family was going through. Of course, listening to Sabrina and Puck argue was always rather fun too. But Canis would never admit that to anyone.

He'd been sitting here for twenty more minutes than usual, since Granny had accidentally burned the food and was redoing it, and he was wondering how much more he'd have to take. The children just kept _arguing_. Why in the world couldn't they just _say_ what they were feeling instead of doing stupid things to get the other's attention. Well, it wasn't really Sabrina's fault, Canis corrected, since she would be perfectly willing to get along with Puck and show him affection in a less violent way. But the boy was so stubborn! He was obviously aware of what he felt, since the Wolf had already told him. Canis thought that that moment was probably the first time he actually liked the Wolf. How he wished he could do the same and just tell Puck to stop messing around already! The boy seemed determined to make Sabrina hate him so therefore he wouldn't have to deal with wondering what a relationship would be like.

Canis wondered if the boy's parents' relationship had affected him so badly that this was the only way he knew how to express himself. Probably. Fairies always were odd creatures.

Canis tuned back into the argument. What was it about again? Oh yes. Puck had pranked her again, and once more, Sabrina had gotten him back. Apparently, Puck didn't like that. Canis wondered why. Wouldn't he want the girl he loved to be able to stand up to him?

"Get over it, Fairy Boy! I beat you fair and square!" Sabrina shouted.

"Never! The Trickster King would never be defeated by a human! And an ugly girl at that!" Puck screamed back.

Canis wondered if Granny used earplugs briefly, then wondered why Puck seemed so determined to hurt the girl. Why would you hurt the ones you love?

Canis furrowed his brow when he realized that Sabrina hadn't answered Puck's insult. He opened one eye a crack, and nearly fell out of his chair.

Sabrina was glaring at Puck through a slight film of tears over her eyes. The boy looked frozen, as if he wanted to flee the room while still wishing to remain.

The girl let out a near-silent sob, and said fiercely, "You know what? Who _cares_ what you think?! You're just a kid who won't grow up! You're childish, obnoxious, and rude! Who cares if you're royalty?! In the end, does it even matter?!"

With that, the girl turned on her heel and fled the room. Moments later, Granny strolled in, carrying a dish that smelled wonderfully. "All ready, everyone! Sorry about the wait!"

She set down the dish, and taking in Puck's white face and Daphne's teary eyes, she asked, "Goodness. What's wrong? Is everyone okay? Sabrina! Are you alright?"

A door slamming was the only response to Granny's questions. Canis sighed to himself. Granny was so determined _not_ to see that her grandchildren were growing up that she missed out on what was really important. They didn't need to be coddled or treated like babies. They needed someone who would support them. And Granny couldn't do that. Canis wondered when the woman would realize that she no longer was connected to young people. She couldn't feel the way they could. Canis wondered when Granny would started calling Sabrina down for dinner. Would the girl get in trouble for something that wasn't her fault? Granny was so determined not to have another Jacob that she tried to punish Sabrina before any crime was committed, only leading the girl to feel alone and hostile. Canis wondered when the girl would strike back at Granny. As shown, she already knew what to say to make her point most painfully.

Granny, still determinedly cheerful, turned to Daphne. "Why don't you get your sister, liebling? She needs to eat." Daphne looked at Granny, terrified, then stubbornly shook her head. She knew that her sister needed to be left alone to heal. Granny turned to Puck, who also shook his head. Canis knew the boy was probably eating himself up on the inside. Too bad the boy only ever realized how hurtful he could be after the fact.

Canis sighed and stood up. He would speak to the girl. He, of all people, knew how to relate to the fact that some people wouldn't look beyond the physical. He was the Big Bad Wolf, Sabrina was human.

The other three jumped when Canis stood, remembering his presence. Granny smiled at him, Daphne blinked at him, pleading silently for him to make this all better, and Puck just looked at him, horror on his face. Clearly, the boy had realized that if Canis was awake to go upstairs, he'd been awake the whole time.

Canis silently left the room, and made his way upstairs. He stood in front of the girls' room, giving Sabrina time to try to get a hold of herself, since anyone would've heard him clumping down the hall. He did it on purpose this time.

He opened the door, and saw the girl curled up on the bed, head buried in her arms, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back. He silently moved to the bed and sat down next to her huddled form, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long. With a muffled sob, the girl sat up and threw herself into his arms. This had only happened once or twice. The first time was after he'd revealed himself to the family as alive and well. Sabrina had knocked on his door quietly that night, and he'd let her in. The girl had hugged him and cried for hours, apologizing over and over again. He'd already forgiven her, since there was nothing to forgive, but she'd needed to time to forgive herself. He knew she never really had to this day.

Canis gently placed his hands on her shoulders, smoothing back her hair and rubbing her back. The girl clung to his neck, crying into his shirt. Canis rocked her back and forth, hoping that this would help. He'd never rocked anyone before she had come to the house. Her father and uncle had been too afraid of him to hug him, and Puck felt that Canis was too quiet to ever really be comforting. Granny hadn't wanted his comfort. Daphne didn't need it, since her sister often took on the burdens for her. But Sabrina needed him and held no fear of him since he had, as the Wolf, fought Rumpelstiltskin for her.

After some minutes, her tears died down and the girl sat up, still curled in his lap. She wiped at her tears, accepting Canis' handkerchief when he silently offered it. He nodded, and she blew her nose.

When she felt more put together, the girl spoke. "I don't get it. Why is he so mean? Is there something seriously wrong with me being human?" The girl looked up at Canis, begging him to answer.

Canis sighed. "No. There's nothing wrong with being human." The girl nodded, and put her head down on his shoulder. Canis rocked once and continued. "He's afraid. I doubt the boy has ever been beaten, not once, but multiple times, by someone less than an eighth of his age. That's probably terrifying, especially since he finds himself _respecting_ you for it."

Sabrina sighed, blowing at her hair. "But it still _hurts_."

"Of course it does, child. Relationships hurt, don't you know that? But they can also heal, so I suppose that's why people like them so much."

Sabrina gave a watery laugh. "Not everyone gets married you know."

"I didn't mean just romantic relationships. It hurts when Daphne is angry at you, doesn't it? Or when Granny yells at you?" The girl nodded. "All relationships can hurt or heal. It hurt me when Basil died, since he had only just begun to trust me. It hurt when your grandmother didn't listen to me and erased Jake completely from Ferryport, not just his latest mistake. It hurt when Jake and Henry left, since even though they feared me they were family. It hurt when I realized that I still had the _potential_ to hurt my family. When we were under the school, it hurt terribly to realize that I could not protect you, least of all from myself."

Sabrina nodded again, and hugged him. "Yeah. It hurts to realize that you can't do anything." Canis nodded gravely.

"But it felt wonderful when your grandmother first took me in. It felt wonderful when Hamstead treated me as a friend even after I had attacked him. It was nice when your grandfather would have philosophical discussions with me, or when your father and uncle would ask me not to tell your grandmother where they were going. It was nice when your sister made me promise not to get hurt and showed concern for me. It was nice when Charming, even if I do dislike him, tried to help me under the school." Canis smiled at Sabrina. "And it was nice when you trusted me and came to me for help."

Sabrina smiled shakily back. "So what makes relationships worth it is that even though they do hurt, they feel really nice anyway?" Canis nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. It does hurt when Granny or Daphne or Puck don't listen to me and just assume the worst. But it's nice when Granny tells me she's proud of me or when Daphne hugs me. I guess Puck's nice in his own ways…" She looked up at Canis with a wrinkled nose. He raised an eyebrow back. "Oh alright. Puck's nice too when he wants to be. He helped a lot in New York City after I was feeling down for a bit."

Canis shifted Sabrina so she was more comfortably situated on his knee. Sabrina smiled up at him again, then looked down at her clasped hands. "But why does he always want to fight? I don't _want_ to fight all the time! I'd like to be his friend, but he won't let me!" her eyes filled again.

Canis gently brushed back her hair. "You met Oberon and Titania, yes?" She nodded. "Well, look at how they interact, and apply it to Puck and his relationships."

Sabrina cocked her head. "He's cruelest to the ones he likes?" Her eyes bulged. "Oh my god."

Canis snorted at her shocked look. "Please don't tell me you only just realized."

Sabrina looked at him, eyes wide. "Please don't tell me it's that obvious to everyone else." Canis shook his head.

"Do you really think anyone has really looked at the boy's relationships?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Wait. How do _you_ know then?"

Canis gave a slightly evil grin. "I have great hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell. His heart rate goes up when he's around you, he blushes the tiniest bit when you're nice to him, and all the other symptoms of a-"

"Please don't say it!" Sabrina cut in. "I really don't need to know that the boy who picks on me more than anyone else actually lo- you know. And after going to the future, this is the last thing I need!" Canis raised an eyebrow. "I met the future us….and we were umm. Yeah." Canis smiled.

Sabrina continued, a blush rising further in her cheeks. "If that's the way he shows that he likes me, there's no way I ever want to date him!"

Canis let out a bark of laughter. "He's still learning. And you could just train him, you know."

Sabrina blinked. Canis sighed. "You know. Like Pavlov's dogs." Her eyes widened, and she let out a burst of laughter.

"Oh my god! I can just picture myself holding a piece of food and teaching him to be nice!" She wiped at her tears again, only these from laughter, not sorrow.

Canis smiled at the idea. "Perish the thought." Sabrina grinned unrepentantly.

"Now then." Canis moved Sabrina to the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up so you can eat." He handed her a brush and went to the bathroom.

When he returned with a cold hand towel, the girl had brushed her hair back and pulled it into a low ponytail. She tugged at her clothes, brushing at the tear streaks. Canis handed her the towel, and she leaned forward and placed it over her eyes to cool the redness.

As she talked to him, cheering up bit by bit as she came up with humorous ways to train Puck, Canis watched her and smiled. When he'd first met the girl, he'd wondered if there was any of Veronica in her. The mistrust and anger was all Henry. As time went on, however, he'd realized that the suspicion and anger was all from her treatment over the past year, and therefore a little bit righteous. Underneath the harsh exterior was a kind, lonely, little girl. She had Veronica's optimism and sense of humor, and even deeper she had her Grandfather Basil's strength and determination. She was a survivor.

Sabrina handed him the towel, and he hung it from the headboard to dry. He glanced at her critically. Red eyes, gone. Messy hair from crying, brushed. Tear-streaked shirt, dried and unnoticeable.

He glanced at himself. Oh dear. Sabrina giggled. She reached and tried to dry his shoulder. It was useless. He sighed and wandered to his room to change it quickly. He returned to see her sitting on her bed, waiting patiently for him.

He inclined his head, and she jumped up and walked over to him. She took his arm when he offered it, and the two made their way back to the kitchen. Before they entered, Sabrina stopped and grinned at Canis.

"You know, despite the fact that you claim to be cold-hearted and a loner…." He raised an eyebrow and she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "You make a great grandfather."

She skipped into the kitchen, startling the three in there with a happy hello. Canis stood, shocked to his core. Grandfather? _HIM_? He rubbed at his nose and eyes when he felt a part of him begin to cry for joy. The other part of him was blushing madly at the compliment. Who'd have ever thought that the Big Bad Wolf was grandfatherly?

When he got a hold of himself and entered the dining room, he saw an awed Daphne, Puck, and Granny staring at him as Sabrina filled her plate and began to eat a full meal for the first time since she'd come to Ferryport Landing. He sat down next to her, and she offered him the bowl. Accepting it, he glanced around the table. They were still silent, staring at the upbeat girl next to him and at his stoic face in bafflement.

All Canis could think of was the phrase that Sabrina had uttered the first time she had come to him for a shoulder to cry on and realized afterwards that he was in a hideous old nightshirt:

"AWK~WARD!"

Here it is! I feel like this shows a different side of Canis that I feel is actually there, even Michael Buckley doesn't emphasize it. I like Canis! He's cool.

Please R&R,

Tam


	17. Baby

It's short, but sweet. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. For realsies. Too bad, yeah?

Thanks always to libaka, even when I forget to say it.

Chapter 17. Baby

Before the kazoo, all Red could think of was her perfect family. The part she was really most excited about was her baby brother. When she finally found him, she would coo over him for hours, sometimes forgetting about Kitty and her new parents, and even the fact that she had to find Granny and the Doggy.

When the oldest Grimm sister found her, Red was afraid that she would take away her baby brother. More so than she was angry about the Beastie siblings being welcomed home.

But, after the kazoo, and after Red came to the Grimms for real, she wondered about her perfect family. She had loved her baby brother, but he never comforted her back and never wanted her to be there. He would cry so much that she would be afraid to hold him.

At the Grimm house, she didn't have a baby brother. She had an older brother. She had a big sister. She had a sort of the same age sister. But no baby brother.

She didn't really have time to mourn him. Daphne would color with her and tell her stories about before she came to them. Puck would play little pranks on her and would talk to her for hours about the different Grimms, mostly Sabrina. Red could totally see where Daphne was coming from: the two were meant to be.

But Sabrina was different. Sabrina would ask Red about her own life. She would ask about her life before the kazoo, about how much she wanted a family. Sabrina would ask about magic, and Red's first family. She asked about the things Red had seen in the Scarlet Hand.

The other Grimms would get angry at Sabrina at first, until Red said she didn't mind. They all thought that Sabrina was asking to get information. Red knew she wasn't. Sabrina asked because Sabrina understood. She understood the desperation of wanting family back, of needing them to come back. Sabrina understood the addiction to feeling powerful, to feeling as though you really can make a difference. As if you can bring them back, no matter what everyone else says. But Sabrina also understood the realization that they will never come back. That you can't do it alone.

And Red needed that. Before Sabrina started getting Uncle Jake to help with nightmares, Sabrina would hold her through the night, telling her that she wasn't alone anymore, that she was there. It was only once Red's nightmares turned to the Scarlet Hand's treatment, not to her lost family, that Sabrina got Uncle Jake. Sabrina had suffered under the foster system, but she didn't know the cruelty of magic. Not yet.

Over time, as Red's nightmares faded away to dim memories of horror and loneliness, she started thinking about her old dreams and her new reality.

She'd always dreamed of a younger brother. She would care for him and play for him for hours. Mommy and Daddy would be so proud of her for being a good older sister. They would let her babysit him and teach him everything about being a kid and about growing up. He would be her best friend.

Now, she didn't have a baby brother. She had a big sister who would take care of her, and hold her for hours during the night until she could see through her tears again. No one was proud of her big sister because no one realized the extent of her care. They wouldn't knowingly leave the two of them together for hours because they feared a fight, even though Red and Sabrina understood each other better than anyone else. Sabrina taught her about being a kid, not a monster, and about dealing with people and the mistakes you make along the way. They weren't best friends. They were sisters, kindred spirits.

Red knew now that it was true that what you wanted wasn't always what you needed. She'd wanted a baby brother for years and years. She'd got him, and had held his small body for hours and hours as he cried.

She'd needed a big sister. A friend, a comrade. She'd needed someone who would do her best to snap her out of her insanity, and Sabrina had. She'd needed someone who would give her the facts, and not make it pretty. Sabrina did, because both of them understood the need to know what damage they had caused. She needed someone who would understand her, and know her secrets, and stand by her anyway.

Red had always wanted a baby brother, but she had really needed a big sister all along.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R,

Tam


	18. Snow

Sorry that it's taken me so long to update!! I had school, and then I didn't know what to write for "Snow," but finally my beta libaka and I came up with an idea.

Thanks always to libaka, for being the best friend and beta that anyone could ever want. And thanks to the people who have reviewed, it really makes my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm, never have never will. I also don't own Sabrina's questions about snow, nor do I own Red's answer. Those come from Fruits Basket, a totally awesome manga. Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Snow

"Um, guys? Can we stop now?" Red called timidly as she tiptoed over the muddy ground. "Haven't we gone far enough?"

Daphne glanced back impatiently. "Never! Granny'll kill us when she finds out we broke the fridge. Right Puck?"

"Yeah! You heard the marshmallow! Let's go! I'm sure we can hide out in the woods for a few days, and then the old lady won't be _too_ mad when we get back."

Red bit her lip. "A few days? But it's _gross_. There's mud everywhere! Where will we sleep?"

Puck laughed. "Mud? Gross? Come on kiddo, how old are you, 40?"

"No, I'm 600 years old!"

"Then act like it, kiddo! Live a little. What's a little mud?"

Sabrina cut in. "C'mere Red." The girl tiptoed around the mud, wincing when it squelched against her shoes. "What's the matter? You love being outside."

Red clutched her cloak. "But it's _gross_! The mud's everywhere, and I'm gonna get my cloak muddy, and I don't want to hide, and…and…it's GROSS!"

Sabrina sighed. "Come on. Get on my back. I'll carry you, okay? We're not hiding out anywhere." Two choruses of 'awww' sounded. "Really, guys! Granny won't be that angry! She'll probably just laugh at us. Knowing her, she's already fixed it and figures it just broke."

Red crawled onto Sabrina's back, and Sabrina stood, facing Daphne and Puck who were scowling at her. Sabrina snorted. "Honestly, all you did was break the hinges on the door. It's not that hard to fix!"

Puck sniffed and faced frontwards again. "Some people don't know an adventure when they see one!" he cried, and took off again. Daphne laughed and followed happily.

Red sniffled and rubbed her nose. "Are you sure Granny won't be angry?"

Sabrina nodded absently as she watched Puck and Daphne jump through mud puddles ahead of them. "Don't worry about it, Red, Granny won't be angry."

"Are you sure? I couldn't bear it if she was."

Sabrina smiled and shifted the little girl higher. Red hugged Sabrina's shoulders and put her head down. "It's okay Red. No one will abandon you again."

Red hugged her tighter, and stayed silent. Sabrina sighed. "I'm serious, Red. Granny won't throw you out because Puck and Daphne broke the fridge door trying to get the child's lock off of it. If anything, she'll just ground us for a day and then forget all about it."

Red muttered sulkily, "I'm tired."

Sabrina laughed. "Of course you are. You stayed up all night hiding from Puck so he wouldn't dye you green for St. Patrick's Day. Aren't you glad that's over?"

Red nodded against Sabrina's shoulder. "Very. It's a good thing he didn't find me."

"Well yeah, don't you have the greatest big sister?"

"Oh of course. Who else would give me the idea to hide in Mirror's Hall of Wonders and then distract him from asking Mirror?" Red giggled.

Sabrina laughed. "Wasn't it hilarious when we turned his own prank on him?"

"Uh-huh! His face was great! He looked so surprised when the bucket fell on him."

The two girls laughed as they remembered Puck's face when he opened the door to his room and dumped the bucket of green dye on himself. He'd been so shocked he hadn't reacted when Sabrina led him to the bathroom to clean himself off, and had actually washed up of his own free will. Once he came out of shock, he started yelling and came sprinting out of the bathroom with a towel on, only to turn tail and run back in when he saw Sabrina holding a camera.

Red lifted her head and checked on Puck and Daphne. The two were now in a full mud fight, and Daphne was yelling as Puck called his pixies in to help.

"Sabrina?" The older girl mhmm-ed distractedly. "Do you think winter will ever end? Granny said it will snow tomorrow for sure. It's hard to remember what stuff looked like without the extra snow lying around. It's warm out today, but only the path is free of snow. Everything looks so white."

"Of course it will go away."

"But will it? What it the Scarlet Hand makes it stay? Everafters aren't affected by cold, but humans are."

"Have you been reading Narnia again?"

"….Yeah."

"Well, when snow melts, what does it become?"

"Huh?"

"What does it become?"

"Um. I dunno."

Sabrina smiled. "Think about it." She raised her voice. "Hey! You two! Stop throwing mud and get back here!" Daphne dropped the mud she was holding and trotted back to Sabrina and Red. Puck, scowling, followed.

"What's up?" Daphne asked happily.

"Let's go back. Granny will be frantic when she realizes we're gone. You don't want her to think we've been kidnapped, do you?"

Daphne shook her head, Puck shrugging reluctantly. The four kids turned around, and the two mud-coated kids took off again. Red watched them silently. What happens to snow after it melts? She didn't think Sabrina meant it in the literal sense. What could it mean?

She stayed silent as Sabrina carried her back towards the house, calling towards the two ahead. Daphne and Puck continued playing with the mud lying on the path, laughing and throwing it around.

Red glanced back into the woods absently, then flinched when she felt something land on her head. She cocked her head back and saw water dripping from the branches. In some places, the snow was almost gone. Red sighed and put her head back down.

The group reached the edge of the trees, and Daphne and Puck sprinted towards the house, calling to Granny. The woman opened the door and playfully ordered Puck and Daphne to clean up. Red glanced back towards the woods again, and blinked.

She craned her head, and suddenly smiled. There, among the snow and mud, was a crocus. It was small, and only just growing, but its green stem shimmered with melting water. Red beamed, and knew the answer.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask the question again?"

"Sure. When snow melts, what does it become?"

"It turns to Spring."

Sabrina put Red down. The girl looked up at the elder, and Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah. So remember this: someday, no matter how cold it is now, the snow will melt. Without fail." Sabrina led Red in as the little girl pondered her words.

Before the door shut, Red glanced back and saw the snow. It covered the yard, with mud mixed in. But in small patches, it had begun to melt, and green shown through.

Red smiled, and closed the door. Spring would come.

I hope you liked it!

Please R&R,

Tam


	19. Sing

A/N Okay, so this is definitely taking longer than I thought it would, but I still love this! And to all the reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! You make my day, really you do! And to those who don't have accounts or are too lazy to sign in, I may not be able to respond to your reviews like I do with the ones who do have accounts, but I treasure them all the same! So thanks!

But by the way, this has been bugging me for a while: WHY THE HECK DOES EVERYONE WHO WRITES IN SISTERS GRIMM USE ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH TO DESCRIBE CLOTHES????

If anyone can answer that with a good reason for me, I would highly appreciate it. Because I don't get it. Maybe it's because I'm probably at least four or five years older than most of the people who read/write for Sisters Grimm, but I don't really like Abercrombie and Fitch. And where would they get the clothes? I rather doubt there would be a store for it in Ferryport Landing of all places. So stop using A&F to describe your clothes, because people like me get absolutely no description from that!

Ok, sorry for ranting. Enjoy!

Oh!! Another by the way. My birthday's soon!!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The songs are "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield, and "Best Days" by Matt White. I've actually written a oneshot for Sisters Grimm using "Best Days" but it's not Puckabrina. It's SabrinaXEdmund. (If you're wondering who Edmund is, you'll have to wait and see!! :) )

And thanks always to libaka for beta-ing. You rock!

Chapter 19: Sing

Puck yawned and made his way down the hall, blinking sleepily. As he padded down the stairs, he heard giggling from the kitchen. 'What's going on?' he thought to himself as he crossed the dining room to the kitchen door.

As he reached for the handle, he thought he heard music playing, and Daphne's voice singing the words, cracking slightly on the high notes. He winced and pulled back. He had started to realize that there were moments when the girls needed to be alone. And by alone, that meant he wasn't supposed to be there. Granny had defined them kindly as "girl time." Daphne, Red, and Sabrina could be scary if he disturbed "girl time."

Puck wondered if this was "girl time" and if so would he get in trouble for barging in.

As he wavered between going back to bed or walking in, Daphne bounced out of the kitchen. Puck straightened immediately and tried to look as if he had only just arrived. The small girl smiled brilliantly at him and continued on her way upstairs. Puck scratched his head. What was that supposed to mean? Was it okay for him to go in?

He decided it was and headed towards the door. He froze when Red slipped out the door after Daphne. He watched her leave, giggling softly, and bit his lip. He was _hungry_. But what if it was still "girl time?" Sabrina would kill him!

The fairy hesitated for a few more moments, then strode determinedly towards the door. "Girl time" was over! It was "Puck and Food" time now! He reached for the handle for the second time, and froze for the third time.

Sabrina was still in there, and the radio was on. Sabrina thought she was alone, and so Sabrina was singing. Puck frantically thought that it was time to create a Plan B. Run and hide until "girl time" was officially over? Or go eat breakfast and hope Sabrina doesn't mind?

He wondered suddenly what she was singing. He didn't know a lot of music, but he'd found that generally what she liked he liked. Canis had loved her iPod, so whatever she knew well enough to sing along to, it couldn't be so bad, right?

Sabrina's voice trickled through the door. _"I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines. We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way! Staring at the blank page before you, Open up the dirty window, Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find…"_

Puck gripped the door knob gently and opened the door a sliver. Peeking in, he saw Sabrina mixing something on the stove and swaying somewhat to the music emanating from the radio. She was still singing quietly, smiling to herself as she moved to the cabinets.

Puck pulled away from the door and leaned against the wall outside the kitchen. He bobbed his head gently to the music still playing in the kitchen. She wasn't bad. Better than Daphne anyway. But he still wasn't sure what to do. If Sabrina got embarrassed, he wouldn't get to eat any of what she was making, and if she didn't mind, he'd feel uncomfortable knowing he had basically spied on her for a few minutes beforehand.

Puck jumped when he heard the music shut off. Sabrina's footsteps started towards the door and he panicked. Leaping towards the living room, he dashed out of the kitchen. He sprinted towards the stairs, terrified that he would die. He might have made it out of her sight, if it hadn't been for the carelessly placed book on the floor.

Tripping on the book, Puck tumbled into the hall table, and sprawled out on the living room carpet. He came to a stop in front of the couch. He sighed wearily, coughing on the dust from the rug, and reluctantly lifted his head and looked back towards the kitchen.

Sabrina was frozen, one hand on the door handle, one gently holding some plates for the dining room table. She blinked at him, then looked at the book on the floor. Her eyes went back to Puck.

Puck smiled nervously. "Er…morning?"

Sabrina blinked again, and snorted. She burst out laughing, and Puck found himself starting to chuckle as well. The chuckles grew louder, and eventually he was rolling with laughter.

The girl put the plates gently on the table and walked over to him, still laughing. "Are, are you okay?" she managed between guffaws.

Puck nodded, still laughing helplessly. Sabrina gripped his arm and tugged him to his feet. The two stood there giggling, and then Sabrina wiped a tear from her eye, dusted him off, and asked, "What happened?"

Puck snorted and answered. "I heard you singing, figured you didn't want an audience, and was trying to figure out what to do when I heard you coming. I panicked, tripped over the book, and, well, here I am!" The two started laughing again, and Sabrina shook her head.

"You tripped over a book? Where was it?" Puck pointed to the middle of the hallway. Sabrina scratched her head. "I wonder what it was doing there…" The two thought for a moment, shrugged, and then Sabrina started back to the dining room, calling over her shoulder.

"Well, now that you're up, I guess you can help me." Puck sighed exaggeratedly, and followed her in.

After setting the table, the two went into the kitchen, where Sabrina continued cooking, Puck leaning against the counter watching. He shifted repeatedly, his eyes moving around the kitchen. Eventually Sabrina said, "Oh alright. Turn on the radio again." Puck grinned and went over to it.

Flipping it on, he wandered back to Sabrina. She smiled and the two started bobbing to the music exaggeratedly. Eventually Puck sang, _"Do you believe, in love at first sight? I think you do, we're hangin' out, with one another. Those are the best days of my, those are the best days of my, those are the best days of my life…"_

Sabrina laughed and Puck grinned. He held out a hand and she smiled and took it. They started dancing slowly around the kitchen, Puck singing under his breath.

When the song finished, the two separated, Puck bowing playfully. Sabrina curtsied and returned to the stove.

Puck leaned back against the counter, watching her silently. Sabrina glanced up at him, and he hurriedly looked away. She ducked her head back towards the stove, stirring quickly. Puck, as he looked determinedly out the window, felt his cheeks heating up. He rubbed the back of his neck, and looked back at Sabrina. He blinked when she held his gaze. He flushed, and opened his mouth, only to close it again. Sabrina smiled shyly at him, and he rubbed his neck again, grinning foolishly at her. She turned back to the stove, though not before he noticed a growing grin on her face.

When she finished cooking, Puck helped her silently. She hesitated, looking at him, as they heard Red and Daphne returning to the kitchen. Sabrina blurted out quickly, "I do."

Puck looked at her. "Huh?"

"Love at first sight. I do, actually." She flashed a quick smile at him.

Puck smiled back, scratching his head. "Heh. Me too."

Sabrina nodded, pushing back her hair. "You're not a bad singer."

"Neither are you. Daphne's awful though."

Puck heard a slight laugh from the girl as she walked towards the door, where Daphne and Red could be heard chatting. As she passed him, she pecked his cheek gently. "Thanks for helping me."

Puck stood there, grinning widely. As he followed her out the door, he whispered to no one, "My pleasure."

Of course, neither Puck nor Sabrina knew that Daphne had, with Red's help, planned for him to trip over the book. She put it there, after all.

*End*

I hope you liked it! Please R&R,

Tam

p.s. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it. and _Hag Sameach_ to those who celebrate Passover.


	20. Pumpkin

WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW it's been awhile....sorry!! I had a ton of work for school to do, and then i was in writer's block for this, so I had trouble getting started.

This was hard to start, but fun to write. I hope you don't mind the humor mixed with seriousness! Also, if things seem AU, I'm sorry, but I just started rereading the books, so hopefully I'll be back in character soon. :)

Also, don't treat the chapters as in chronological order. They're most likely not, and occur in different periods of time. This one is probably before Red's joining of the family, and before a lot of the Scarlet Hand trouble started.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the computer I'm writing this on…..so please don't sue me. Kthxbai. (Who's been looking at lolcat pictures?? I have…)

Thanks always to libaka, who helped me move past my writer's block on this chapter, and then patiently beta-ed for me. You rock!

****

Chapter 20: Pumpkin

"Hey Granny! Can we watch a movie tonight?" Daphne jumped up and down as she waited for Granny's response. Puck and Sabrina looked up from the heated game of cards they were playing on the floor in the living room.

Granny thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't see any harm in it, liebling. I'll see if I can find the VCR…" She frowned absently at the wall of books surrounding the TV, then, sighing, went to go digging through them.

"Oh boy! I know just what I want to watch!" Daphne ran to a pile of old movies and began shuffling through it. "I hope you have it, Granny! Wouldn't it be sad if you didn't?"

"Yes dear. What movie do you want to watch?"

"It's a secret!"

Puck snorted and looked down at his cards. "Your turn or mine?"

Sabrina glanced up. "It's yours."

The boy stared at his cards, then eyed Sabrina seriously. "Any fives?"

Sabrina smiled triumphantly. "Go fish."

As the boy groaned and sulkily reached for a card from the pile between them, Daphne spoke up. "_That's_ what you've been playing?" She stared disbelievingly at the two.

Sabrina nodded, and glared at Puck when he tried to switch his card for another one. "No cheating."

Puck scowled. "Why do you always get the good cards, huh? You're way ahead of me!"

Sabrina glanced down at her pile of 4 sets, then at Puck's pile of one. "Probably because I only ask for cards when I already _have_ one or two of them."

"That's how you play? Seriously?"

Sabrina nodded. Puck gaped at his cards, then blinked at her. "That's genius!"

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was how you were supposed to play…"

Puck shook his head. "That's not how _ I_ learned."

"Oh."

"Guys! Why aren't you listening to me?! I wanna watch the movie!"

The two older children turned to Daphne, who was scowling at them from the couch.

Sabrina started to get up. "Sorry. I guess we'll move somewhere else."

"No!" Daphne pointed to the TV. "You're watching it with me, duh!"

Puck spoke up. "We are?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged. "We'll resume this tomorrow." He cocked his eyebrow at the girl sitting across from him. "It's not over yet!"

She blinked. "What are you talking about? And since when did you know what 'resume' meant?"

"I dunno. Isn't that what they always say in movies?"

"Enough about that! Let's watch!" Daphne bounced impatiently. The older children carefully put their cards aside and sat next to her on the couch.

"What are we watching, anyway?" Puck asked as Granny absently handed him a bowl of popcorn.

"You'll see!" Daphne grinned at him before snatching a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth. Sabrina winced at the kernels falling on the couch but ignored the mess, looking at the screen impatiently.

A familiar symbol popped up. "A Disney movie?! You're crazy!" Puck cried as he started up, then hurriedly caught the popcorn before it fell on the floor.

Daphne frowned at him. "What's wrong with Disney?"

"It's all fluffy and about true love," Puck said, clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes, then scowling and slouching back against the couch. He smirked when he heard Sabrina snort at his antics.

Daphne stuck her tongue out. "Well I like it. And you're not going anywhere or I'll tell Granny what you did!"

Puck frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Daphne smiled. "Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" She turned back to the screen as the commercials ended and happily bit her palm when the title came on.

Puck, trying to figure out if Daphne meant the glue-on-the-toilet prank or the jamming-of-that-stupid-child's-lock-on-the-fridge prank, felt his mouth drop open when the title registered. "You want to watch this? Are you crazy?"

Sabrina sighed. "Daphne, why did you have to pick this movie?"

Daphne squealed, "But it's so cute!"

Puck retorted, "Oh yeah, squeaky mice and talking birdies are real cute."

The younger girl kicked him. "Cinderella is a beautiful love story!"

"Sure. Whatever you say. Even though we know how it _really_ turned out."

Sabrina chimed in. "It's soooo romantic. I mean, it doesn't matter that the whole happily ever after thing didn't work out. After all, good ole' Prince Charming totally got the girl in the end. Oh wait! But Cindy really gets divorced and marries someone else. What a love story."

Daphne scowled at the TV. "You guys stink. Now be quiet and enjoy the movie."

The older kids glanced at each other over the smaller girl's shoulder, sighed, and sat back to watch the movie, no matter how inaccurate it was.

****

Puck could feel his brain shutting down as those annoying birds and little woodland creatures trilled and spun around the screen. Seriously, he wasn't sure what an IQ was, but he could feel it going down. The Marshmallow actually liked this stuff? He glanced at Sabrina, who was blinking sleepily at the screen. Well, at least somebody was as bored as he was.

He focused as poor Cinderella cried her heart out after those stupid step-sisters tore her dress up. He snorted when the fairy godmother showed up. All those sparkles.

The movie continued on as Puck, despite his own wishes, found himself watching it silently as Daphne squealed happily beside him, and Sabrina dozed next to her sister.

As the credits rolled, Puck was quiet as the Marshmallow cheerfully picked up stray popcorn from a food fight near the end between the two sisters. Puck, surprisingly, hadn't joined in and had watched the movie carefully.

The two girls finished cleaning, and Puck faked boredom and laziness until they went to bed. He made his way to his own room, and slipped inside, brushing off the multitude of animals that wanted to play. He changed into his pajamas and curled up on his trampoline.

He couldn't stop thinking about that carriage. It started out as a boring old pumpkin, turned into a beautiful carriage, then was turned back and smashed. The boy leaned on his elbows and stared around his peaceful, magical room. Wasn't this sort of like a carriage?

He'd started out in the woods, gathering junk together for his throne. Then, after he'd met the Sisters Grimm, he'd somehow ended up in the Grimm house itself. His room, his realm really, was fantastical and filled with everything a boy could want. And outside, it was almost even better. He got free food every day, had lots of victims to play pranks on, and, though he hated to admit it, he liked that there would be people who would worry if he didn't come home. The people, the house, everything really was the carriage. He had been alone before, no friends, no home, nothing. That was the pumpkin. Now he was in the carriage.

Puck frowned and glanced around again.

What if everything went away again? What would happen if he had to leave the Grimms, or something happened to them, or the house, or, or, or whatever could happen?

What if his carriage turned back into a pumpkin?

******

I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it.

Oh! And if any of you want me to start really working on my AU fanfiction for Sisters Grimm so I can start posting it, please let me know.

Thanks!

Tam


	21. Sleep

Another Red/Sabrina sisterly bonding story….I love writing these ones…

Oh! So I don't get complaints that "Red's older, but you're saying that Sabrina is older" or anything like that, I will clarify now. When I use older or younger as a descriptive term, I'm not using it in the actual age description, but for how old or young the characters look. So, Sabrina is older than the other girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in, okay?

Thanks always to libaka. You rock my socks. Every last pair of them. :)

Chapter 21: Sleep

Three girls lay curled up on the bed, sleeping quietly. Well, sort of. One of them snored loudly. One of them sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She blinked at the girl lying next to her, then peered across the bed to see if the oldest was awake.

Red smiled when Sabrina raised an eyebrow at her. "Can't sleep?" The older girl asked kindly.

The Everafter shrugged sheepishly. "I'm still getting used to, um, well-"

"The snoring?"

"Yeah…"

"You get used to it. Hopefully we'll get our own rooms soon, but that depends on whether or not Heart and Nottingham leave us alone."

Red nodded shyly. She wasn't used to being around other people, so having the older Grimm sister talking easily with her was a new experience.

Sabrina sat up, sighing as she rolled Daphne onto her side. The snoring abated slightly, then increased in volume as the girl flopped onto her back again. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and stretched, glancing around blearily.

Red bit her lip. Daphne had happily welcomed her into the family, but Sabrina had only watched her silently during meals, sometimes asking questions, but mostly just letting everyone else interact with Red.

The newly sane child wondered if Sabrina hated her. She'd been nice enough tonight, but what if she didn't want her around? Daphne had said that Sabrina didn't like Everafters very much, and Red didn't want to cause more friction in the family than was already present. She blinked when Sabrina sighed loudly and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

Sabrina glanced back. "Just getting some water. Do you want any?"

Red shrugged uneasily. She didn't really want to be alone right now, even though Daphne was there. But she didn't know if Sabrina was asking to be polite or if she was actually concerned. What if she supposed too much and the older girl got angry?

"Are you coming or what?" Red jumped, then hurriedly slid out of bed to follow the blonde-haired girl down the hall to the kitchen.

"Remember to skip the third stair from the first floor, it squeaks. Oh, and watch out for the books on the floor." Red nodded, trying to follow Sabrina as silently as possible. For a human, she was surprisingly quiet!

Red watched as Sabrina flicked the kitchen lights on and pulled some glasses from the cupboard. As the girl filled them with water, Red fidgeted more and more.

"Do you hate me?" The younger girl blurted out. Sabrina turned around, blinking at the nervous child. Red bit her lip, feeling tears well up. She'd messed it up again. Daphne said that Sabrina took offense at everything, oh, why had she made it accusing? She just wanted to know! She'd leave if Sabrina didn't want her there!

Red started when a glass of water was placed gently in front of her. She glanced up at the twelve-year-old who was seating herself next to her. The girl seemed to be thinking, gently swishing the water in her glass around.

"Oh I'm sorry! That was rude! I'll never get this right!" Red tapped her head harshly. She wished that poor Mr. Clay hadn't tried to save her all those years ago. Maybe then she'd have learned to hold her tongue by now. But when she was crazy, it had all been so different! It was easier, because no one expected her to be good. Now, she just wanted to fix everything.

"It's okay." Sabrina's voice was quiet. "I'm not particularly polite myself."

Red glanced up again. Sabrina sipped her water, then continued. "Really, I wasn't very nice. Not to anybody. But I want to do better now."

"Oh, me too! I've been so awful, I just want to make it up to everyone," Red burst out, nearly spilling her water.

Sabrina smiled a little. "Well, I guess we'll just have to work together then."

She laughed when Red blinked at her. "You know, to be better. We've both screwed up so much, we can only go up from here, right?"

The little girl clutched her glass, gaping like she'd been smacked over the head. Sabrina wanted to make amends with people too? Daphne had said a lot about her sister, but nothing about that. And Sabrina was always so cool, dealing with her admittedly weird family. So, maybe Sabrina understood her a little more than she had thought. This was all so confusing!

Red suddenly lifted her glass and took a large gulp of water. She gagged as she tried to swallow it all, and Sabrina hurriedly took the glass and pounded her back as she tried to breathe.

"Are you okay?!" Red nodded, gasping. She blinked away the tears and smiled brilliantly at Sabrina, who blinked back.

"I will do my best to become a better person too!" Red declared happily.

Sabrina nodded, still confused. "Um, that's great?"

"Let's make a pact!"

"Huh?"

"A pact! To work together to become better people!" Red looked expectantly at Sabrina.

The older girl smiled and nodded sheepishly. "Sure. What do we say?"

Red laughed happily. "We've already said everything we need to! I'll help you, you help me, and we'll help ourselves too!"

"Well, okay. Sounds good. Are you sure you're alright? That was a lot of water."

"Oh I'm fine!" Red rubbed her nose to get rid of the itching caused by the water that had shot up it. "I was just really happy that someone got it!"

"Got it?"

"Yeah! I mean, everyone's been really nice, but I'm still the girl who tried to kill you all! But, you get it. I don't want to forget all the bad stuff did. I want to make up for it! You're the same way!"

Sabrina nodded thoughtfully, still patting Red's back gently. "Well, anyway, we should probably get back to bed. Maybe Daphne's stopped snoring by now."

"Okay!" Red hopped down from the chair and helped carry the glasses over to the sink. She followed the older girl back to the room, listening carefully to the quiet warnings about squeaky areas.

The two peeked in and saw Daphne, lying sideways in the bed, snoring as loudly as ever. Red giggled, Sabrina shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, so much for that," Sabrina said.

Red suddenly tugged on Sabrina's shirt. "What?" The older girl looked at her curiously.

"Does Daphne really sleep through everything?" Daphne had told her that proudly the day before, and Red couldn't really bring herself to believe it.

Sabrina shrugged. "Basically."

"Whoa." Red stared at the dark-haired girl on the bed. Then she smiled. "Hey, hey, wanna see if she'll wake up?" She pulled Sabrina towards the window.

"Wake up to what?" As Red raised a mischievous eyebrow, the older girl blinked, looked toward her sister's sleeping body, then smiled, a hint of impishness flickering through her eyes.

The two girls readied themselves, then sprinted towards the bed and leapt.

****

Sabrina and Red never explained how they ended up being good friends, but the entire house, including Daphne, vividly remembered waking up at 2 in the morning to the two girls' terrifying war cry of

"BANZAI!"

******

Haha this was fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know it doesn't have too much in the idea of sleep to it, but it is at night, and I just had this idea instead. Oh well!

Please R&R,

Tam


	22. Picture

Hey, sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as I promised!! I'm taking a summer course that is a bit more intensive than I thought it would be, so my time is pretty limited. But I got a very sweet review from "Anonymous" saying that they liked my work, but wanted me to update soon because people lose interest in a story if it isn't updated frequently. i appreciated the reminder of my own feelings, and decided to write a quick update. I guess since I'm always writing in my head I forget that I'm not actually updating!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm series. I have not finished the newest book yet. I do own the ideas behind these oneshots though!!

Thanks always to libaka, who betas my fics even though she doesn't like being woken up at nine at night to do so. 3

And on to the chapter!

Chapter 22: Picture

****************

Sabrina sighed and laid her head on the wooden table. It was hot out, and Granny didn't have any air conditioning, so the house was boiling. Even Puck was too drained by the heat to be annoying. The girl lifted her head and looked around drowsily.

She could see Puck lying on the linoleum floor of the kitchen, face pressed close to the refrigerator in an attempt to cool off. Daphne was huddled by the sink, alternating between wetting a dish cloth with cold water and pressing it against her forehead. Red, still in her cloak, seemed to be the only person comfortable. She was happily coloring; her crayons, markers, and pencils spilling across the table. Sabrina picked up the baby pink pencil and twirled it gently, smiling as she remembered Red's depiction of Granny Relda and the resulting prank.

Red started whistling quietly, kicking her feet as she colored furiously. Puck slowly raised his head and glared daggers in her direction. "Hey Crazy, stop being so happy," he forced out, then dropped his head back to the floor, exhausted.

The little girl giggled and said, "No! I'm having fun!"

Daphne pulled the cloth off her face and blinking away the water, asked, "What are you doing?"

"Coloring. Want to join?" Daphne shook her head wearily and replaced the cloth.

Red smiled at Sabrina. "Want some paper?" Sabrina blinked, then looked at the pink pencil she was still grasping gently. She shrugged and accepted the offered paper.

The red-cloaked girl grinned and went back to drawing, pausing only to pat Elvis as he crawled by to sprawl on the linoleum next to Puck. Sabrina bit her lip. What to draw? She looked around, and grinned when she saw Puck and Elvis fighting for the space under the fridge. Perfect. She put back the pink and picked up the brown pencil for Elvis's fur.

Granny poked her head into the dining room. "Is everyone alright? It's been so quiet!" Granny spent much of her time in Mirror's room, trying to discover who the leader of the Scarlet Hand was.

The kids murmured back to her, easing her worry that they had died in the heat. She decided not to mention that she and Mirror were leaving the door to the Ice Queen's kingdom open as they worked. Having everything so quiet was a bit of a relief.

After Granny left, Sabrina grinned and showed Red her drawing. The little girl giggled at the picture of Puck and Elvis wrestling. Elvis looked like he was eating Puck's hand, and Puck seemed to be caught underneath the fridge. Red showed Sabrina her picture of the day before, when Puck still had enough energy to cause trouble. He had been struggling to get out of a bath again, and Red had caught his expression of horror perfectly. He was halfway out the door to the bathroom, and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Granny was in the bathroom, hand outstretched to stop him. Puck's eyes were focused down the hallway though, where small depictions of Red, Sabrina, and Daphne stood. Red held a water gun, filled with soapy water, Daphne held a scrub brush at the ready, and Sabrina held a camera. The boy's eyes bugged out as he realized the girls' plan: to wash him and get evidence.

The two girls laughed as they remembered him dashing back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. The boy had been silent and unresisting the rest of the bath, and when he had come out, squeaky clean, he had stuck his tongue out at the girls still waiting, and turned back to his room to sulk. He had frozen when Sabrina said happily that if he was planning on getting dirty again, Granny had told them they could handle his baths from then on.

This morning, for the first time, Puck had come to the breakfast table perfectly clean and with his teeth brushed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Daphne asked from her position on the floor. Puck and Elvis were still quietly but firmly wrestling for space, and hadn't noticed the laughter. The girl pulled herself up when Sabrina held up Red's picture, and she grinned and joined them at the table.

Red handed her a piece of paper and Daphne grabbed a crayon. Sabrina helped herself to another sheet and sat back to continue drawing pictures.

After half an hour, Puck looked up from his sulk by the stove and noticed the three girls deep in conversation, pointing at papers and laughing. He pulled himself up and wandered over to the table, sparing a glare for the triumphant Elvis. He peered over the Marshmallow's head and saw drawings of different scenes in the past year.

Sabrina had a pile of clearly important moments, like when she had first learned that Granny wasn't crazy. The two girls in the picture stared in surprise at the giant holding the old car. Another picture was of something he didn't remember happening: it looked like Uncle Jake was a giant crystal, and Everafters were lying on the floor. Puck blinked when he saw an old man who looked a little like Charming reaching a hand out to the blonde haired girl standing near the Jake-crystal. Puck shrugged to himself and looked at Daphne's pictures.

Hers were of funny moments in the past year. Puck's prank on the girls their first day of school. He smiled when he saw the gunk dripping off of the two girls; Daphne had used a mixture of lemon yellow crayon and grey crayon to make it.

Red was drawing pictures of their everyday lives: the family sitting at the table, watching TV, there was a picture of when the two little girls got Sabrina and him to play house in there as well.

Red glanced up as Puck stepped closer and grinned. "Want to join?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know how to draw."

Sabrina shrugged back at him. "Doesn't matter. As long as you know what it is, you can tell us the story behind the picture."

Daphne held up a new picture. "Here's one! This is when Sabrina and I were running away from Hamstead before we knew he was good guy. Remember Sabrina? This is how we met Puck!"

The kids peered at her picture. There was a grey chain link fence between a few trees and the road. There was a poorly drawn car, and beside it stood a portly policeman who could only be Hamstead. Near the fence, there were two girls and a dog. The blonde girl seemed to be pulling a piece of the fence up so that the smaller one could get through. The dog was facing Hamstead and its ears were up and its teeth bared.

Sabrina smiled. "This is great Daphne."

Red asked Daphne quietly to tell the story as Puck glanced at the picture. He hadn't known what he was getting himself into when he told his pixies to lift the fence and help Sabrina through. He had thought they were running away again, and wanted to play with them a bit before Granny found them. He grinned wryly when he thought about what had ended up happening. Instead of him pushing the girls into the murky pool, Sabrina had pushed him in and then had the gall to say she'd never heard of him. Puck had ended up helping the girls instead of thwarting them, and then all of a sudden he was doing good things right and left. The boy scowled slightly at that thought, then blinked when he saw one picture underneath the others in Sabrina's pile. He nudged it gently out as Sabrina joined in explaining the adventure to Red, and looked at it.

There was a wonderland all around the edges of the picture, and in the center was a trampoline. Three figures were lying on it, and the one in the middle was clearly asleep. Daphne. Puck smiled as he remembered what this was of. The links holding the outside two figures together were the handcuffs he put on himself and Sabrina. If only he'd known that she could get out of them anyway if she really wanted to. How in the world did she ever learn to pick locks?

He flushed a little as he remembered what he'd said to Sabrina. It was one of the only times he was ever really nice to her. He glanced at the girl as she happily argued with Daphne about who was at Charming's Ball the night she became Mother Bear and Daphne became the Tin Man. Puck slid the picture gently back underneath the papers as he realized he didn't really regret saying those words to her. And she didn't seem to regret them being said.

He then sat down next to Sabrina and joined in the argument about how the battle with Jack the Giantkiller really went down.

Granny came down an hour later to find the four children actively coloring and telling stories: Puck's seemingly exaggerated tales of his deeds, Red's updated fairytales and stories of their everyday lives, Daphne's tales of the hilarious moments, and Sabrina's quiet fables about growing up and learning about other people and yourself. She shrugged and went back upstairs. The children could get her when they were hungry.

By midnight, Granny grew worried and went back downstairs. She found a plate in the fridge labeled "Granny's portion of Sabrina's famous normal spaghetti and sauce," and the dishes neatly washed and put away. As she waited for her food to heat, she knelt to pick up a crayon on the floor. She put it gently on the counter, and wondered where all the papers the children had been drawing on had gone. She hoped they hadn't thrown them out.

After checking the trash carefully, Granny ate her meal (it was very good, perhaps Sabrina should cook more often) and then went upstairs to sleep. She yawned and opened the door to her room. She froze at the sight that met her eyes.

Taped all over her walls and piled neatly on her chair were the pictures the children had drawn for so many hours. She walked over to the first wall and realized that they were in chronological order, with labels, so that they could both tell a story and identify who had drawn the picture. The woman began to slowly read the titles and look at the pictures, alternating between laughing and sighing sadly. Every important event was there, and many unimportant but powerful ones were as well. Granny finished the wall, and began to sift through the papers on her chair. She could tell that not all the pictures drawn were given to her, but supposed the children wanted to keep a few for themselves. She followed the tale of Canis' journey from man to wolf to man again, and then Hamstead's story of true love. Charming and Snow's stories were there as well, and the pile ended with a blank page.

Granny blinked, then looked to her bedside table, where a small pile of crayons and pencils lay. She smiled and slowly began her own picture.

When she finished, she went back downstairs and placed it on the dining room table. The woman slowly prepared for bed, and fell asleep easily for the first time in weeks.

On the table, a picture of an old woman, a man with a crooked nose, a young blonde girl, a young blonde boy, a dark haired girl, another dark haired girl draped in a red cloak, and a dog rested patiently, waiting for the morning when the four children would tiptoe down the stairs and see it. They would laugh and hold it up. The dark haired cloaked girl would say happily that it was her favorite, and the other dark haired girl would agree. The boy would scoff and say his were better, but a smile on his face would betray his true thoughts. The blonde girl would say nothing, but would gently place it back on the table and go into the kitchen to go make breakfast for four humans, two Everafters, and a dog.

Her family.

******************

I hope you enjoyed this!! Please R&R, and I'm sorry I'm not updating very frequently,

Tam


	23. Sigh

Sorry again about me taking forever to update!!!! My summer course got REALLY hard in the last week....but other than that the summer's been good.

This was hard to write, but once I found a good base subject, it worked well. All the rain in this is what I'm going through RIGHT NOW!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, though if I did? The Everafter War would NEVER have been written! I don't think I've ever been so frustrated by a book in my life!!!

And thanks always to libaka: you're the best!!

And on to the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 23: Sigh

Red blew wearily at her hair, wondering if she should have Sabrina just cut it all off. Three days ago, the kids had drawn pictures to distract themselves from the heat. She had been fine then, but now it wasn't hot, it was rainy and gloomy out. She always felt worse during rainstorms, perhaps because she was still a little nervous in the dark. She plucked at her cloak, wondering idly if she should take it off and let Granny wash it. Glancing out the window, she tugged it closer.

She blinked when a mug was placed in front of her. Looking up, she caught Sabrina's concerned frown.

"You okay, Red? You don't look so good."

The little girl shrugged. "I'm fine. Everafters don't get sick anyway."

Sabrina leaned on the table, one hand going to her hip in a maternal gesture. "You might not get illness-sick, but you can get sick in other ways!"

Red took a cautious sip of the hot chocolate. "What do you mean? I'm fine, really. It's just so rainy all of a sudden."

Sabrina glanced out the window at the falling rain, and turned back to Red. "But do you feel okay? You just look really down."

Red looked away, studiously ignoring the comment and peeking through the living room doorway to see Puck and Daphne playing cards intently. "I'm fine."

Sabrina huffed. "If you say so." When the older girl walked away, Red smiled slightly. Sabrina really was very nice, she just wasn't particularly good at showing it to anyone except Red apparently. The small girl tugged at her cloak and wrinkled her nose slightly. Maybe Granny had a point about it needing to be washed. She sipped her cocoa again, and peered out the window.

Everything was so dark! Red bit her lip and pulled her legs up underneath her, trying to hide away. She felt something cool press against her knee. She jumped and caught the mug before it fell, then glanced down at Elvis. He peered up at her, cocking his head slightly. She patted him and smiled wearily as he put his head back down. Elvis seemed to be able to tell when she was feeling scared, and always tried to make her feel better.

Red took a larger gulp of the cocoa, and coughed slightly. The heat made her feel better, but she still wished that it would go back to being hot. She liked it when it was hot out! She sighed loudly, huddling into her cloak.

* * *

Sabrina peered around the kitchen doorway at the little girl sitting at the dining room table. Crayons and papers were spread around the table, but Red hadn't touched any of them, instead simply sitting quietly huddled in her chair and staring out the window gloomily.

She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, hoping that Red was okay. The little girl had seemed to be getting over her shyness recently, but she had pulled away from Puck and Daphne's chaos today and opted to hide by herself. Elvis kept looking at Sabrina, seeming to say, _"Do something."_ But she didn't know what to do!

Sabrina went back into the kitchen and half-heartedly began organizing. She tugged down the blinds to the windows, determinedly shutting out the rain. She'd gotten over her dreariness about it thanks to Puck, but she didn't have to like it.

The rain! Sabrina jerked the blinds open, then looked at Red, who was staring morosely out her own window. No wonder the girl was down, she hated rain almost as much as she hated the dark. Sabrina remembered Red telling her about how she remembered little from her time in the Scarlet Hand except for darkness and wetness.

Sabrina tapped her chin thoughtfully, then brightened when she saw a mix in one of the cupboards. Maybe that would help!

Red looked away from her silent contemplation of the rain when Elvis jolted off her knee and trotted into the kitchen. She blinked blearily, then absently finished her cup and slipped off her chair to follow the dog.

She paused when she saw Sabrina mixing furiously.

"What are you making?"

Sabrina turned and grinned. "Here, try some!" She held out a spoon covered in batter.

Red hesitantly took the spoon and licked it. "This is good! What is it?"

"Brownie mix. Want to help me finish it?" Elvis gave a panting yelp, and Sabrina frowned. "None for you, Elvis, chocolate's really bad for dogs!" The dog whined and curled up by the door.

Red took the bowl and held it steady while Sabrina continued mixing.

When the oven timer went off, the girls carefully poured the batter into a pan and put it into the oven. As Sabrina carefully set the timer, Red sighed softly.

"What's that one mean?"

The little girl blinked. "Huh?"

"You keep sighing. What's that one mean?"

"Oh." Red thought carefully. "I'm tired?"

Sabrina nodded thoughtfully. "You were sighing earlier. What'd that one mean?"

Red smiled shyly. "I'm sad."

"Why?"

"It's rainy."

"Okay. How about the one from breakfast?"

Tugging at her hood, Red thought. "I'm hungry and Puck's being noisy and gross?"

Sabrina laughed, and Red giggled. "And the one when you first wake up?"

"I'm comfy!" Red chirped, and the girls grinned at each other.

"Do you have any others?"

Red mimed thinking. "I suppose. I'd have to think about it."

Sabrina shrugged, and patted Elvis. "Hey, Elvis, do you have any sighs?"

The dog huffed loudly. Red laughed. "That means he's hungry and wants brownies!"

The blonde girl crossed her arms. "That's too bad for Elvis then. No brownies for dogs!"

The dog grumbled and rolled over. Sabrina looked at Red. The little girl smiled. "That one means he's grouchy!"

The girls jumped when a loud whine came from the living room. They peeked out and saw Puck throwing down his cards angrily, making sulky noises. Sabrina looked at Red as they walked back into the kitchen. The girl looked up and smiled. "He's saying he hates losing!"

They broke out into laughter and Elvis perked up, tail wagging. Sabrina patted his head and handed him a treat. The dog put his paws on her shoulders and licked her face. When he settled down, he gave a noisy sigh. Red laughed. "He likes treats!"

Both girls jumped when the timer went off. Sabrina pulled out the brownies and set them on the counter.

* * *

Half an hour later, Red smiled as she remembered Puck's yelp when he grabbed for the brownies, ignoring Sabrina's warning, and burned his fingers.

After accepting the brownie that Sabrina offered her, Red sat at the table, petting Elvis gently, and gave a small sigh.

She glanced up at Sabrina who looked at her expectantly, and answered:

"I'm happy."

* * *

And that's Sigh. I hope you liked it!!

Please R&R,

Tam

p.s. Chocolate really is bad for dogs. It's like poison!!


	24. Laugh

I'm soooo sorry that this took me so long to update!! All I'll say is that this has been a tough summer. And then I'll leave it at that.

For everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! You may not know it, but it really means a lot. I'll try to do my best to update more often, I really will.

So about this chapter, it was really quite fun to write, since the climax is something that actually happened, with a few changes. So I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm, much to my everlasting disappointment.

Thanks always to libaka, who betas even when she's doing something else.

Chapter 24. Laugh

Sabrina huffed a breath, crossing her arms and glaring at her plate. For ONCE it would be nice to have normal food around, but clearly that was beyond Granny to do. And to top it off, Daphne was ignoring her AGAIN, and Puck was being stupid as usual. Shoving the plate away from her, Sabrina snagged some bread and glanced up to see Canis watching her. Again.

She rolled her eyes and angrily bit into the bread, only to spit out whatever she just bit into. What was that?!

"Oh, liebling, don't you like the bread? It's stuffed with frog legs, and quite the delicacy!" Granny smiled at Sabrina obliviously.

Sabrina gagged and dropped the bread onto her plate. When she glanced up, she was surprised to see everyone at the table other than Granny staring at the bread bowl. Puck looked torn between being intrigued and slightly disgusted, Daphne for once actually looked grossed out, and Canis looked like he was praying. When she made eye contact with Canis, he sighed and left his seat.

The blonde-haired girl had returned to glaring at her plate when something was placed next to her glass. She peeked up and saw a peanut butter sandwich discreetly wrapped in a napkin. Canis sat down at his place again and picked up his fork, while Puck and Daphne seemed oblivious to the fact that Sabrina was getting out of eating dinner. Again. Sabrina gave a tentative smile to Canis, and was rewarded with a slight nod.

Sabrina hurriedly ate her sandwich, discreetly moving the mysterious food on her plate to Puck's plate or to the floor where Elvis waited. He'd learned quickly that she was the best bet for a meal, especially since she didn't like Granny's food. Of course, all this extra food seemed to make her his favorite human, but she didn't really mind that very much.

She grinned innocently at Granny when the woman said, "Oh Sabrina! An empty plate again? I knew you'd like it!" She didn't actually, but she'd take what praise she could get from Granny, since it didn't happen all that often.

Sabrina politely refused seconds, and gleefully watched Daphne and Puck hesitantly try the breaded frogs' legs. Somehow, neither of them had ever realized how she finished her meals.

Once Puck got another serving of whatever the main course was to wash down the taste of frogs' legs (he'd decided never to eat frogs ever again), Granny suddenly asked, "Sabrina, dear, what's your favorite food?"

Sabrina looked up, startled. Granny NEVER asked what she liked. Sabrina was somewhat convinced that Granny just didn't care, but maybe it had suddenly occurred to the woman that not everyone liked green meatballs and orange sauce. Sabrina doubted that.

The woman patiently let Sabrina think, then asked, "Dear? Any ideas?"

Sabrina watched Puck take a huge mouthful of food and start washing it down with pumpkin juice, and got a horrible, evil idea. But it would be entirely worth it.

She smiled brilliantly at her grandmother. "Sure Granny!"

The woman blinked curiously. Sabrina continued, just as Puck began to swallow, "I just LOVE Ants on a Log!"

Although she got scolded later, Sabrina knew it would always be her favorite memory. Granny's scream when Puck choked and spat Fried Eggplant and Curry Sauce mixed with Pumpkin Juice across the table all over her front was totally worth it. As was Daphne's hysterical laughter and Canis' curious look, and later, a plate of celery covered with peanut butter and raisins on top left by her door. Indeed, Ants on a Log was now her ultimate favorite food. Although, Sabrina wasn't sure she'd ever be able to look at her favorite treat and not laugh ever again.

*********************************************************************************************************************

A/N I hoped you liked it, and Ants on a Log is an actual treat that I used to have a lot as a kid. You take a stick of celery, spread peanut butter over it, and place raisins in a line into the peanut butter. It's very good, and I thought of it because I had some a few days ago, and my mom laughed when I told her I still call it Ants on a Log. I thought it might just be an outrageous enough name to startle Puck. :)

Oh, and the whole spitting-food-out thing happened a few weeks ago. I was eating dinner with my family, and apparently I made a very funny face while telling a story. My mom, who was sitting across from me, was taking a drink at the time. She choked, and ended up coughing her drink across the table. I thankfully slid out of the way, and my sister and I died laughing. My dad wasn't impressed with our senses of humor. :P

Please R&R,

Tam


	25. Last Straw

Okay, so I wrote two versions of the Last Straw, since I wasn't sure. Tell me which you like better! :)

A quick shout out to Dragonfly, who was the first person to review my last chapter: thank you so much for reviewing!! I really appreciate it. :) I'll try to keep everyone in character for you.

Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own The Sisters Grimm. I will mourn this until the end of my days.

Thanks always to libaka, for your beta-ing and blunt honesty. I need it to keep my head on straight. :)

25. Last Straw

Red skipped down the street, humming happily. As she made her way up the sidewalk to her house, she saw Puck come sprinting out of the woods, a mud-covered Sabrina hot on his heels.

"You're dead, Stinky! DEAD!"

Red smiled to herself, when Puck actually paled as he glanced over his shoulder, and then sped up. Apparently he actually had the brains to realize he'd gone too far. Whatever he'd done, anyway. It was a pity that he was too scared to remember his wings though.

Daphne hung off the porch, laughing as Sabrina tackled Puck and shoved his face into the grass by the steps. Red trotted over and asked, "What happened this time, Sabrina?"

Sabrina actually growled as she kept Puck's arm in a tight wrist-lock and his face ground into the dirt. "The jerk dumped mud on me! This was my new shirt, and he ruined it! Again!"

Puck tried to speak, but Sabrina shoved him, effectively dissuading him from saying anything at all.

The hooded girl cocked her head. "Where'd he get the mud?"

Sabrina glanced up, then pulled Puck's head up by his hair. "Well?"

The boy gasped out, struggling, "None of your business!"

Sabrina pushed him back down and sat on his ribs, still holding his arm in a painful twist. "I should think it's my business" she shrieked, "considering the mud is ALL OVER ME!"

The boy yelped and shouted, "Okay okay, I used the hose and booby-trapped it!"

Red watched Sabrina carefully as the girl went pale with rage. "Oh, and then you called me over saying you wanted to talk! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, I guess I just thought you might not be a jerk for once!"

Puck struggled fitfully again, uselessly trying to free himself. "It was a joke! Come on Grimm, where's your sense of humor?"

As Sabrina growled at the boy, who whimpered as she started shoving grass down his shirt, Red answered him cheerfully. "Oh, I don't know Puck, maybe it ran off with the camel?"

Daphne laughed and finished. "Yeah, the one you broke the last straw on!"

The two girls giggled as they watched the human girl hogtie the greatest Trickster around and then drag him up the stairs into the house. Judging by his screams, he'd realized that she was getting revenge in the cruelest of ways: dumping him in the bath.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A/N I'm aware that the saying is "the straw that broke the camel's back" but that sounded weird. Oh well. On to the next Last Straw!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

25.5 Last Straw Take Two

Sabrina sighed as she flicked water droplets off her fingers. She lazily watched them land on the table. She was so BORED. Granny had taken the little ones out to go shopping for clothes, so she and Puck had promised not to do anything stupid. She had figured that in order not to get mad at Puck she should probably avoid him. So here she was, three hours later, bored witless.

The blonde girl wiped the water off the table, then dumped her cup in the sink. She'd already organized some of the books, wiped down the kitchen counters, fed Elvis, and cleaned her room. Puck apparently was hiding upstairs. Sabrina grouchily opened the fridge, feeling slightly hungry.

She gazed at the food, absently biting her lip. She wasn't really hungry for a meal, but she kind of wanted something sweet…

Her eyes lit up when she glanced in the freezer.

Five minutes later, Sabrina had the milk, vanilla ice cream, sugar, and vanilla on the counter, and was clanging around looking for the blender.

She jumped when she heard Puck say incredulously, "What are you _doing_?" Of course, when she spun around, frying pan in hand, he yelped and jumped back. He was still a bit skittish from when she surprised him into spitting his dinner all over Granny.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Making a milk shake. Do you want some?"

Puck asked, "What's a milk shake?" He blinked when Sabrina stared at him in horror.

"You poor doomed child," was all Sabrina said before she turned around and unearthed the blender from a pile of pots and pans. Puck watched, bemused, as the girl carefully plugged in the blender, and then mixed the ingredients.

Sabrina glanced at him, then pressed the "blend" button. Puck's eyes widened when the blender clicked on and a loud, spinning noise echoed out. The boy darted over and stared at the appliance, grinning madly. Sabrina sighed to herself. _I probably just gave him a new idea for a prank_.

When the Sabrina turned off the blender, Puck slid back to watch her pour out the liquid. "So, what's a milkshake?"

Sabrina shook the empty blender at him. "It's a drink. Ice cream and milk. Sugar too."

As Puck looked at the drink in excited anticipation, Sabrina tugged open the snack drawer. After rifling through the drawer, she pulled out a straw and looked at Puck. "Looks like this is the last straw."

Puck glanced over. "Does it matter?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I just always like them better with a straw. Here."

Puck stared at her hand. "What, no, I don't need it. You have it."

Sabrina pushed the straw towards him. "I've had milkshakes before, you have it."

Puck glared, then snatched the straw, put it in his cup, took a sip, then pulled out the straw and put it into hers. Sabrina blinked. The boy grunted and looked away. "You like it with a straw."

Sabrina tentatively sipped her drink, then pulled out the straw and handed it back. Puck took it silently and drank from his cup, then handed the straw back.

The two sat silently in the dining room, passing the straw back and forth. Puck refused to look at Sabrina, and she rolled her eyes to herself and took it in stride.

When they finished, Puck followed Sabrina back into the kitchen and helped her put everything away. As she carefully placed the now-clean blender back with the pots and pans, Puck mumbled, "It was good."

Sabrina turned and looked up at him. He shrugged. She grinned wryly and said, "They're my favorite, but let's not tell Granny we had dessert before dinner."

Puck grinned back. Sabrina closed the pots and pans drawer and stood. Puck said suddenly, "Want to help me plan a prank against the Marshmallow?"

Sabrina's emphatic nod and slightly-evil smile told him everything he needed to know.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I hope you liked it (or both, anyway), they were a bit hard to write, but fun.

The "you poor, doomed child" sentence is not my own creation. That's Invader Zim. I do need to watch that again.....

Anyway, I'll try to write some more, but school's starting soon, and this is going to be a really tough semester, so we'll have to see....

Please R&R,

Tam


	26. Smirk

Hey everyone! Sorry this took a while, I'm back at school and some of my classes are EVIL. But today, I was fasting for Yom Kippur and since I did basically all my homework over the weekend, I decided once I finished some problems that I would write. And apparently writing while hungry and tired works out well for me. :)

Many thanks to beanieluver101, whose very kind reviews gave me the umph needed to update.

And lots of hugs and love to libaka, my awesome beta who reads over my stories and makes me happy. And teaches me to knit. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, much to my unending agony. -tears-

Chapter 26. Smirk

(this is during the second book, before everything went crazy but after Puck joined Sabrina at school)

Sabrina hurried down the hall towards the cafeteria, grumbling to herself about school. Ms. Heart was a complete horror, and Sabrina could feel herself dragging. The fact that she hadn't eaten dinner the night before because she was so upset about Mr. Grumpner's death probably didn't help. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, feeling the headache recede slightly at the thought of getting lunch. Sabrina hoped that Puck didn't do anything too gross, because she really did need to eat something.

Sabrina pulled the door open, glancing around quickly for any food being thrown her way. 'You'd think with such a small school, the teachers would have better control over the kids,' she thought sarcastically.

Seeing herself in no danger, Sabrina went to the front of the cafeteria and hurriedly bought herself some food. Without looking for Daphne, who was probably perfectly content with her little band of happy kindergartners, Sabrina sat down at an empty table and looked at her lunch.

She sighed. At least it looked more appetizing than Granny's meals. Steeling herself, Sabrina began to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Puck wandered into the lunchroom, looking around curiously. School had been much more fun than he had expected. There were so many prank victims! Even Heart had looked slightly scared when the first time she told him off, Puck had responded with a slightly evil grin. He wasn't there, but he knew that when she entered the teacher's room to eat lunch, a bucket of very cold, very pink water would be landing on her. The thought of it made his grin widen.

He saw Sabrina sitting by herself, quietly eating lunch. It looked like Natalie and Toby were laying off her today, probably because Natalie didn't want to get punched again. Puck started over, planning out how to ruin her meal, when he heard some boys talking.

"She's really pretty, you know?" A freckled boy whispered to his friends.

"Who? The new girl?" His red-headed friend picked up his head to look over at Sabrina. Puck looked as well, and saw her absently tucking some of her hair behind her ear while taking a bite of her sandwich. The boy cocked his head. "She's alright, I suppose. Her hair's a bit funny though."

The group of boys nodded. Puck grinned to himself. It was one of his better pranks, he figured. Sabrina's hair was still puffy from the glue, although that blonde girl, Bella, had managed to pull it back into something resembling a ponytail.

The freckled boy shrugged. "But she's still really pretty! And she's cool, too. Who else would slug Natalie on her first day?" The other boys nodded thoughtfully.

Puck scowled, all thoughts of his brilliant prank derailed. Grimm, pretty? No way. Boys in this age just didn't know how to treat girls. You weren't _nice_ to them. Girls were evil, of course.

Puck decided to set the boys straight. Anyone seeing one of Sabrina's temper tantrums would NEVER like her.

He marched over to Sabrina's table. "Hey Ugly," he began.

"You buy your food at the front, here's your money," Sabrina answered without looking up, pushing the lunch money Granny had given her across the table to Puck.

Fuming, Puck grabbed the money and went to get lunch. He considered ways to piss her off. He couldn't just dump his lunch on her, that was too obvious and besides, he was hungry. He could insult her, but recently she just seemed to ignore it and insult him in kind. Puck grinned. He knew exactly what to do.

Setting his food next to her, Puck leaned his mouth close to her ear. "Hey Ugly," he said softly.

"Uh-huh?" Sabrina wasn't even paying him any attention as she flipped a page in the book they'd been handed in class today.

Puck scowled. "Hey Ugly," he said louder.

"What?" She looked up, only to lean back slightly when she saw how close they were.

"What is it, Puck?" Sabrina asked, frowning at him.

Puck smiled innocently. "I just wanted to say how nice your hair looks today." Pecking her cheek, Puck sat down and smirked at her face, which was rapidly reddening. He glanced over at the boys across the room.

With some discomfort, Puck realized that Sabrina blushing (either with anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure) didn't make her any less attractive to the boys across the room. The freckled one seemed to be setting the room on fire with how red he was.

Bringing his eyes back to Sabrina, he saw that she seemed to be bringing herself back under control. She smiled sweetly at him. "Why thank you, Puck. That was very nice."

Puck blinked when she stood, holding her empty tray and half-full carton of milk. She continued angrily, "Maybe you should think of that the next time you dump me in a vat of spoiled buttermilk and glue!" With that, she dumped the rest of her milk on his head and stormed off.

The fairy boy snapped his mouth shut when he realized it was hanging open, and glared at the boys who were laughing across the room. He turned his glare to Sabrina as she strode out of the cafeteria. Before she left, however, she glanced back.

The blonde, _ugly_, infuriatingly _pretty_ girl smirked Puck's way, gave him a cheerful little wave and a wink, and skipped out the door. Puck cursed in Shakespearean as he felt his cheeks start to flush under the milk dripping down his face.

He _hated_ it when Sabrina turned the tables on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's Smirk, I hope you liked it!

The next few chapters should be coming out soon, since I've figured out a lovely little schedule to fit in writing in between class and homework.

I love you all, and

Please R&R.

Tam :)


	27. MonkeyChimpanzee

Hey, new chapter yay!! So this was fun to write, it was also written on Yom Kippur, but i figured I'd save it for a few days to edit and whatnot. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Sisters Grimm, okay? Don't make me cry. T_T

Lots of love to libaka, the best beta ever.

Many thanks to my reviewers, you all are the greatest! Getting reviews makes it so much easier to put in the effort needed to write! You all are totally awesome! (Watch "A Very Potter Musical" on Youtube to understand the true meainng of that phrase.) :)

Now that I have shamelessly advertised for my new obsession, on to the chapter!

Chapter 27. Monkey/Chimpanzee

(this is based off the fact that Sabrina understood why the chimps were upset when Daphne called them Monkeys).

Sabrina looked around, then shouted, "I'm not coming any further in Puck, so you'd better get over here NOW!"

She looked around. Silence greeted her words. She sighed, and then pulled out her secret weapon.

Immediately, there was a clatter from the trees to her right. She wondered briefly if Puck carried the trees into his room himself or if they were just magic that he pulled from wherever he created this room. She shook the secret weapon.

"Come on, you'd better come to me if you want anything!"

Another rustle sounded, and then suddenly three chimps came tumbling out of the woods. They charged her, stopping only when Sabrina pulled out a butter knife and held it close to her secret weapon.

"You come any closer and the banana gets it." The chimps froze, and began making soft sad noises. Sabrina stared them down sternly.

The chimps began whistling and shrieking angrily. Sabrina shouted over them, "You know what I want. Go get him, and the bananas go free!" She rolled her eyes internally.

The chimps deliberated among themselves for a few moments, then defeated, turned and disappeared into the woods.

Sabrina waited patiently, tapping the bananas with the butter knife absently.

Crashes emerged from the woods, and a screaming voice rose over them, "What are you doing!? Insubordination! You traitors!"

With a final thud, the woods broke open to reveal the three chimps holding their captive gently but firmly. Puck was held in a headlock by one, his arms and legs pinned by the other two. He seemed to have forgotten his wings in his fury.

The chimps stopped a few feet away from Sabrina, clutching Puck and eyeing the bananas.

Sabrina held the bananas aloft, and Puck shouted, "Bananas? You're betraying me for bananas?!"

The chimps whistled angrily and shook Puck into silence. Sabrina smiled benevolently at Puck.

"Never mistake the power of food." With that, she stepped forward, grabbed Puck's ear, and hurled the bananas towards the woods.

Screeching, the chimps grabbed their prize and fled, looking back at Puck sadly.

Puck struggled, and with a whimper subsided. Sabrina's hold on his ear _hurt_.

Sabrina marched towards the door, Puck following sulkily behind. He tugged at her hair angrily.

"How dare you use my army to get to me! You foul human!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "If I didn't get pranked every time I stepped in here, I wouldn't do it. Now come on, Stinky. It's bath time."

The chimps' soft crying over their weakness was only covered by Puck's howl of pure agony. And then the door shut, and all went quiet.

After a few moments, one chimp turned to his leader and grunted, "You think we should tell The General that it isn't about the bananas?"

The leader growled back. "Never. General Puck would never forgive us if we told him that we just like the blonde girl because she makes him bathe."

The third shook himself. "And thank goodness for that. It's about time he had a bath."

The three chimps nodded and shook themselves, then headed back to their mates to get cleaned.

It was bath time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoyed it!!

Please R&R,

Tam


	28. Eyes

Hey all, this is the next chapter, the next one after this might be a few days because I have an exam on Thursday, but we'll see what happens.... -crossing fingers-

Disclaimer: do I look like a guy? no, no I don't. Michael Buckley owns Sisters Grimm. I'm just playing in his sandbox.

Thanks again to all the reviewers, you are truly awesome. :)

Much love to libaka, my wonderful beta.

Chapter 28. Eyes

Red likes to look people in the eyes, because then you can see into their soul.

Before the kazoo, she hated it. She thinks it was because she was afraid that they would see nothing reflected in hers. She was devastatingly afraid that inside her there was nothing to see.

Now, however, she looks people in the eyes whenever she can.

She thinks Granny has the kindest soul. It is reflected in her clear blue eyes, filled with gentleness and love. She likes Granny's eyes, but wonders if underneath the first layer, there lies a firmness and strength that isn't easily seen. Red thinks she'd like to see Granny's strength.

When she looked in Canis' eyes, she saw the oldest soul. There is so much pain and age in his eyes that it hurts Red to look. At first, she thinks he must hate her terribly, but as time goes on, she sees the pain recede. Gradually, Canis is healing. This makes Red so very happy that she always watches when the blonde Grimm is with him. Canis heals when he helps others, and the blonde girl needs someone desperately. Canis is willing to give that help to her when no one else sees that she needs it.

Daphne's eyes are full of innocence and naivety. Red likes Daphne, but thinks that it will be a very sad day when the innocence and naivety fades forever from those eyes. Red hopes that when they do, there is enough determination and faith to hold her together, or else she fears that Daphne will be gone for good.

Red thinks Puck has the youngest soul. It is full of lightness and laughter. There is little seriousness there, and so much curiosity and recklessness. Red wonders if this is a good way to live, after so many years alive, but Puck seems to continue the way he is with no worries or fears. Red notices that it is only when Puck looks at Sabrina that maturity, seriousness, and longing enter his soul. She thinks that this new side of Puck will only make him stronger and more capable.

Of all the eyes Red likes to look at, she likes to look at Sabrina's the most. She thinks Sabrina has the strongest soul. She bends and bends and doesn't break, her soul only seeming to accept the new burden and continue on. Sabrina's stubbornness and strength have only helped her thus far, Red knows, and she hopes that someday faith and joy will enter Sabrina's soul and give her the ability to believe in and lean on someone else.

Red loves her family's eyes. She looks at them and into them, seeing her new family's souls for what they are. She finds joy in the fact that now that she is free of madness, she can see people for who they truly are. She thinks that if she had been able to do that before the kazoo, she may have fought the Grimms anyway, because before the kazoo she didn't have what they have. She would have wanted Granny's gentleness and love for herself and Canis' need to help focused solely on her. She would have wanted to see the world as Daphne does, as full of lightness and new experiences, without the heartache that comes with knowledge. She would have wanted Puck's lack of fear and worry, because she, before the kazoo, carried so much fear of others within herself.

Red thinks that most of all, she would have wanted Sabrina's strength. Red isn't strong. She's scared and weak and so very small that she knows the world will crush her. Sabrina will not give up, and continues to stand against a world that is completely against her. Red, before the kazoo, would have wanted the strength to face pain and fear. Red, after the kazoo, now, knows that Sabrina's soul has the capacity to _share_ her strength with others.

Sabrina brings Red up with her, giving Red the strength to face her fears and live without them, like Puck. With support, Red can find pleasure in new experiences, like Daphne. With Sabrina's gentle help, Red finds the strength to help others and in so doing help herself, like Canis. Red can now give love to others freely, and can understand when it is given back to her.

Red waits for the day when she can stand on her own two feet and not be afraid, but for now she's content with the fact that by looking at her family's souls, she can tell that they are willing to hold her up until she is ready to do it herself.

She has faith in the fact, and in her family's eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's Eyes, I hope you enjoyed it!

I love Red. :)

Have a good week, and please R&R!

Keeping it real,

Tam


	29. Sugar

Next chapter! I'm trying to keep them consistently coming out, but we'll see what happens.

I hope you enjoy this, it certainly made me laugh while I was writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. Too bad.

Thanks always to libaka, you rock.

Chapter 29. Sugar

"Lieblings, come down please!"

Sabrina sighed and rolled off her bed, hitting the floor with a small thud. She wearily got up and worked her way down the stairs, pausing only to press herself against the wall as first Daphne, then Red, and then Puck thundered down the stairs. Granny's way of rewarding the children for showing up when she called was with cookies. Sabrina hoped some would be left by the time she got down there. She was just so tired, after staying up all night researching, and now she couldn't even nap.

Sabrina yawned as she headed into the dining room, absently nodding to Red who handed her a handful of chocolate chip cookies. It seemed Granny didn't know how to mess up cookies, so she made them normally. Sabrina nibbled on her stack of cookies, not noticing Daphne give her a small look.

Granny said cheerfully, "Alright lieblings, I'm going to the store, anyone want to come with?" The children all shook their heads. "Well, alright, but no pranks!" Granny looked sternly at her two granddaughters and two adopted Everafter grandchildren. All four hastily nodded.

When the door shut behind Granny, Daphne turned back to Sabrina, and gaped. "Sabrina!" she hissed.

Sabrina blinked sleepily. "What?"

"You ate all your cookies at once!"

Sabrina looked down at her empty hands, then shrugged and looked up at the small dark haired girl. "Oops."

Puck glanced at Red, who shrugged back. "What's wrong, Daphne?" Red asked.

Daphne rested her chin on her hand. "Hopefully nothing."

The four subsided into silence for a few minutes, then Puck noticed something interesting.

Sabrina had started shifting, tapping her fingers against the table restlessly, and kicking her feet against the table leg. "Hey Ugly, what's wrong?"

He was startled when the girl grinned at him cheekily. "Nothing!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Daphne's groan was covered by Red's question, "Then why can't you stop moving?"

"No idea!" Sabrina said cheerfully.

Daphne stood and pushed Sabrina out of her chair. "Come on, let's get you moving. Red, can you get something for her to drink that's not sugary?" Red nodded hesitantly and went into the kitchen.

Puck followed the sisters into the living room, where Sabrina suddenly hugged Daphne tightly and, carrying her, took off towards the couch. He felt his mouth drop when Sabrina leapt onto the couch, and bouncing lightly, starting talking to Daphne quickly.

"You know, Daph, I've never tried jumping on this thing. Do you think it'll break? I wonder how old it is. Maybe it's older than Dad and Uncle Jake are. Jake is a nice name, nicer than Henry. I wonder if that's why Dad's such a stick-in-the-mud? Because his name makes him that way? Do you think Jake's all happy and youthful-ish because his name is young? But that wouldn't make sense, because then you, me, and Pucky here would all be old-fashioned and boring. I-"

"Put me down!" Daphne shrieked.

Sabrina looked down at the girl curiously. Puck stared when the blonde girl said stubbornly, "No."

With that, Sabrina started jumping up and down on the couch, singing loudly and completely on-key, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes! DUM DUM DUM!"

Daphne squirmed out of Sabrina's arms, and fled into the kitchen. "Red! Where are you?" Puck heard her shriek, and Red's returning cry, "I can't find anything unsugary! What's happening?!"

Puck blinked and looked back at Sabrina, who, much to his surprise, was sitting on the couch, calmly watching him and smiling.

"Are you okay?"

Sabrina responded with a mischievous grin. "Oh yes. Of course."

She looked like she was about to say more when Daphne came running in, a cup of milk in her hands. "Here Sabrina, drink this!"

She thrust it into Sabrina's hands, who looked down at it, than at Daphne. Puck swore he saw evil amusement flicker in her eyes for a moment, and then Sabrina leapt up and dashed into the dining room. She came strolling out a moment later, holding the sugar dispenser. In front of Daphne's horrified gaze, Sabrina methodically dumped a quarter of the sugar into the cup, then drank deeply.

When finished, Sabrina smiled at Daphne. "Much better!"

Daphne howled with aggravation and wrenched the sugar container and cup from Sabrina's hands and fled back into the kitchen with them.

Puck stared open mouthed when Sabrina muttered, "Darn. She's learning."

He stuttered momentarily, then asked again, "Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Sabrina smiled again. "Yes, I'm fine."

She blinked when she heard Daphne yell to Red, "Maybe if we give her water she'll calm down!"

The girl turned to Puck and said, too happily for his taste, "Excuse me, must run!" With that, the girl dashed up the stairs and clattered down the hall, Elvis following curiously.

Daphne came back into the living room, carrying what looked like a quart of water to Puck's eyes. She looked around and then turned to Puck, "Where'd she go?"

The fairy shrugged. "Upstairs, I'm not sure why."

The little girl wailed, "You were supposed to be watching her!" and then fled up the stairs, where Puck suddenly noticed a loud banging coming from what seemed to be the girls' room.

Red came timidly out of the kitchen and stood next to Puck, who gazed up the stairs perplexedly.

She cocked her head at him. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Both jumped when a sloshing noise echoed down the stairs, Daphne's yelp following.

Puck watched, a grin starting to play across his face, as Sabrina hurtled down the stairs, laughing madly, a sopping wet and raging Daphne stomping down after her. Elvis followed, laping water off the floor. Puck looked at Elvis, who seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he had, and was thoroughly entertained.

He answered the young girl standing next to him. "Oh yes, they'll be fine."

The sisters Grimm tumbled out the front door, Sabrina's call echoing back, "You'll never catch me, I'm the gingerbread girl!"

Puck finished, "After all, Sabrina's totally faking it."

Red's startled laugh answered his comment, and Puck wondered when Sabrina had figured out that Daphne didn't stay angry at her when she pretended to be sugar high.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully the next chapter will come soon. :)

Please R&R, and have a good, unsugary day,

Tam


	30. What

Hey all! I am extremely and unendingly sorry for vanishing. I can only say that I've had a really tough past few months, and that writing was really not an option for me. However, I am adjusting to the changes, and an awesome reviewer named gallaghergrl reminded me of the people I've been neglecting lately.

So, this chapter is dedicated to gallaghergrl for bringing me back to fanfiction, and I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm, much to my unending sadness. I do, however, own some of the books and a lot of wonderful post-it notes that have my story ideas on them.

I'd like to thank libaka, who has supported me in any way she can during these past few months, and who has read my writing every time I ask. You're the bestest!

As usual, this will be slightly AU, because I really disagree with the way Buckley made Sabrina hostile to Red. I think that with Red being sane, Sabrina would've warmed up to her and Red in return.

Chapter 30: What

Sabrina looked around the camp, watching Everafters moving supplies and rebuilding parts of the fort. She glanced back at her parents, newly awakened. She supposed she was happy that they were awake, but they weren't really the parents she remembered. And they didn't swoop in and fix everything, there were still so many problems. The blonde girl sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, then lifted the water bucket and continued on her way to the infirmary. The nurse had asked for her to bring some water over to boil bandages, and Sabrina was glad for any excuse to get away from her squabbling parents. Red was currently hiding in the Hall of Mirrors, quietly playing with the toys Sabrina had scrounged up. Daphne wasn't helping much, since she was angry that her dad would want to escape the danger. Sabrina understood Henry's point of view, since sometimes she desperately wanted to flee Ferryport Landing and find somewhere safe from magic and the Scarlet Hand. But she knew that, despite what she may have wished, her fate was tied to this town and its inhabitants. Even the smelly ones, Sabrina admitted, grimacing as a particularly pungent Puck landed near her.

"Hey Ugly, what're you doing?"

"Carrying water." Sabrina stated simply as she sped up towards the infirmary. Puck disliked the infirmary because the nurse insisted that he keep his wings closed and away from her breakable medicines.

As Sabrina expected, the boy balked, and snorting at her, turned into a horse and galloped away. She rolled her eyes, and started to ease through the tent flaps and into the infirmary, when a voice brought her up short.

"What do you mean, I should explain? I don't have to explain anything to Billy, I'm allowed to have my own mind!"

Sabrina leaned closer to the flap and heard Briar Rose answer Snow White. "But Snow, he did change sides."

"That's not the point! I'm an independent woman and I need space to figure things out right now, okay?" Snow's voice rose, and nearly cracked at the end of her sentence.

Sabrina gripped the water tighter. So what if Snow was shaken because she got caught by Bluebeard? Charming was only trying to help her right now, she didn't have to be so cold to him. Sabrina bit her lip as the nurse answered.

"Now Ms. White, I do understand your point of view-" The woman was cut off by Snow.

"It doesn't matter. Billy has so much on his plate right now, he probably isn't even thinking about me. He doesn't need a relationship with me, he's fine. And I don't need a knight in shining armor to protect me, Billy needs to understand that. I can't trust him to let me be the woman I can be, and I can't rely on him."

A sharp breath behind her had Sabrina turning as quietly as she could to see Charming. He was staring past her into the tent, clearly having heard Snow. Sabrina's eyes narrowed when she saw how white and drawn he suddenly looked. Snow's words and rejection of him had a larger effect than anyone ever got to see, and Sabrina felt a sudden stab of sympathy for the man she normally strongly disliked.

Without questioning her judgment, Sabrina turned and marched into the infirmary, causing Charming to jump. She set the bucket down with a thump, staring angrily at Snow White.

The dark-haired woman blinked back at her. "Oh, Sabrina, are you alright? What happened?" Snow asked, surprised at the venom in Sabrina's eyes. Had Puck done something again?  
"What happened? What happened?!" Sabrina shoved the bucket towards the nurse, who moved it carefully, watching the twelve-year-old in awe. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen anyone so angry before.

Sabrina ground out her words. "Do you have any idea what you're saying? Is there anything in the pretty head of yours that _gets_ what you're doing?"

Snow sat up straight, her lips pursed. "What are you talking about?"

Sabrina clenched her hands. "What I'm saying is that you are hurting someone! Don't you get it?! He loves you! He would do anything for you! And you're throwing that away? What's wrong with you! You're going on and on about how you can't trust Charming, you can't be with him because you need to be strong! You want to know what I think?"

The blonde-haired girl pointed at Snow, who leaned back, startled. Briar steadied her, watching Sabrina. The girl continued. "I think it's YOU who's the problem! Not him! He gave up EVERYTHING for you! Three times! Do you want me to count? FIRST, he threw the election in order to defend you against Nottingham. He lost everything he's worked for in order to help you! SECOND, he turned to the Scarlet Hand because he thought it might save your life! He did the wrong thing because he would rather you hate him forever than be dead!"

Sabrina took a breath, glaring at Snow, who was paler than usual and her eyes were shining with tears. "And LAST, he threw that all away again, because while he might be safe among the Scarlet Hand, you were still in danger. You would have been harmed, and he would rather be stuck in the middle of the woods with you than live in a palace without you."

A stunned tear dripped from Snow's eye and landed on the table, and she gulped when Sabrina took another breath and spoke again. "And you know what bothers me the most? You go on and on about how you don't need anyone, and yet you're the one who broke up with him. He didn't break your heart! If you had said that you wanted time, time to figure out who you are and what you believe in, I am dead sure that he would have waited an eternity for you.

You are so unbelievably lucky, and you have no idea." Sabrina stepped back, tears rising in her eyes as well. "And you know what? I pity you. Because some day you're going to lose him forever, and you're going to realize you could've had him. He's going to leave, or stop waiting, or die, and you'll never have told him that he was enough. You're going to realize that you don't NEED to be able to save yourself all the time, and that it's okay to lean on someone, and then you're never going to be able to do that. You say that Charming is childish, and immature, but who's the one who's childish here?"

Sabrina turned on her heel and pulled the flap open, pausing when she saw Charming, still standing there, looking at her like he'd never quite seen her before, and Puck just behind him. The fairy jumped when the girl looked at him, but stared after her when she fled.

Puck turned to the others. The nurse and Briar, hands over their mouths, alternating between glancing at Snow, who sat silently crying, and Sabrina's retreating back. He mouthed words for a second, trying to find the right words to say, then rasped out,

"What was that?"

Charming swallowed, looked away from Snow, who had looked up at him, eyes streaming guilty tears, and rested a hand on Puck's shoulder. "That," he said softly, "That was a woman."

* * *

That seemed so much longer on my computer.........Oh well!

I hope you liked it, and any critiques or reviews are welcome. I can't promise that I will update within the week or even the month, but I will promise that Moments in Time is not going to be forgotten, and that I will try to update it whenever I can, because I haven't actually written all of the chapters yet, so each one is freshly written.

Thank you all for your support, and have a great day!

Tam


	31. Competition and What epilogue

Hi all! Once again, I vanished for months at a time, and once again I apologize. These past few months were filled with a lot of tough changes, so it was hard to put aside the time to write. But now that I've adjusted a little, I think I'll be able to put more time into writing this. I do have the next few chapters written, so I'll try to update more often.

Many thanks to all the reviewers, you guys really inspire me to keep writing and working hard! To those of you who reviewed and asked for more to the last chapter, I added on a section in this chapter that finishes off that portion. I hope that you enjoy it! To adictd2faerietales, who anonymously reviewed, I know Michael Buckley on facebook only, and have corresponded with him a few times. I don't know him very well though, sorry!

To libaka, you are the greatest beta ever, and your support over the past few months has meant so much to me. Thanks always for helping me and encouraging me. You're the best! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, but I like to wander around in their world and play with their story. So far they don't seem to mind. :)

This chapter is split into 2 parts: one is the second half of Chapter 30, the other is Chapter 31, Competition. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30.5 Epilogue of Chapter 30

Red gently patted Sabrina's hair, smoothing it away from the girl's face. Sabrina gave no sign that she had felt the girl, and simply curled up tighter in a ball and pushed her face further into the protection of her arms. Red sighed, and leaned against Sabrina, offering comfort in the only way she could, before picking up the children's story she'd been reading before the blonde girl came storming down the Hall of Mirrors. She peered around the corner of the alcove, noting that no one seemed to be coming, so Sabrina could have some privacy.

She turned a page, absently fixed her hood so it didn't slip off, and smiled to herself when she felt Sabrina shift and lean back. She would give Sabrina all the time she needed before asking her to talk. Red continued reading about the mice and woodland creatures protecting their castle against the invading rats, and waited.

Ten minutes later, Red glanced up when she heard footsteps coming towards them. She bit her lip when she saw Canis nearing their hiding place. He looked down at her, then over at Sabrina. Red started when Canis suddenly knelt, and placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. The girl lifted her head just enough to see him, then launched herself into his arms.

Red moved over as Canis settled himself next to her, Sabrina huddled on his lap. Canis rubbed Sabrina's back as Sabrina finally let out a sound- a soft, heart-broken sob. Red reached out and took Sabrina's hand, Canis shifting an arm to hug her too.

The two of them listened as Sabrina spoke. "I don't get it. Why doesn't she see how lucky she is? He's just waiting for her! But he might not wait forever! She's just kidding herself. She goes on and on about how she's an independent woman, but part of loving someone is leaning on them, and letting them help you when you need it."

Sabrina pushed herself up, scowling at Canis. "And besides that! Her whole thing about not being able to protect herself is stupid! When I was learning about being attacked in school, I was told that even if you practice a hundred times and think about it a lot, you will always freeze when you get attacked for the first time! It's human nature, you simply can't see how this is happening to you. This is the only time Snow has needed to be helped. She's always helped out Charming before, and protected him. What's so wrong about being the one who needs help for once?" Her eyes were pleading, asking Canis to explain why.

Canis sighed, and brushed back some of Sabrina's hair. "I don't know."

Sabrina blinked at him. "That's it? No jewels of wisdom?" Red giggled, surprised by the turnaround in Sabrina's behavior.

The man shrugged. "Not this time. Why don't you tell me what you think? And why did this come up?"

Red and Canis listened as Sabrina explained how she overheard Snow talking, and saw how it hurt Charming. Canis nodded absently, then spoke up. "Seems like you have some pretty good insight to this. You've got to understand, Sabrina, that in a way most Everafters are less developed emotionally than humans. We don't move forward or put ourselves at risk, because we've got forever. Humans, on the other hand, seem to have a better knack for simply reacting to emotions and taking risks, probably because their lives are so short."

Red piped up. "What do you mean?" She shrank back when Canis and Sabrina looked at her, then relaxed when Canis patted her head, tugging her hood back up.

"Well, I guess humans see it as they only have that one life, so they might as well live it." Canis smiled down at Sabrina. "Everafters are good at waiting and existing, not going out and living."

Sabrina asked, "What's going to happen to you though? You're not the Big Bad Wolf anymore, so are you human?"

Canis shrugged. "I don't think so. I may age a bit faster, but I think I'll live for a long time. But," He looked at Red, "I don't think I'm going to be content just existing anymore. I want to go out and really live my life. I've spent too long being afraid to do anything because of the Wolf. Now that I've got control, and the Wolf's gone, I want to enjoy myself."

The man suddenly lifted Sabrina, placing her next to Red. The girls smiled at each other. Canis may no longer be the Wolf, but he was still plenty strong. Canis, staring down the hall, continued. "But in order to live, we'll have to defeat the Scarlet Hand. Red, would you be willing to try again to retrieve your memories?" Red nodded, drooping slightly. "Sabrina, we need to be unified." Sabrina sighed.

"Oh, alright. I'll go apologize to her, even if she doesn't deserve it." Canis smiled down at her.

"That's my girl." Sabrina blinked up at him, then beamed. Red took her hand, and the two girls followed Canis down the hall.

When they left the Hall, a fly took off from the wall. It spun, and suddenly grew into a boy with wings. Puck landed, thinking. He gazed down the Hall, then fidgeted and sat down in the alcove. He almost wished he had a Canis to explain everything to him, or walk him through it like Sabrina did.

It was hard. Sabrina had gotten so angry at Snow, then took off. After watching Charming walk away, Snow gazing desperately after him, Puck had followed Sabrina's trail. Snow seemed to be realizing something painful, and while Sabrina's speech was pretty powerful, Puck wasn't sure what was so amazing about it.

Canis's words had hit home, though. Puck scratched idly at an itch, as he thought about Canis' claim that Everafters hadn't learned to live, while humans had. That didn't seem entirely true. After all, Puck made sure to go out and enjoy himself every day. It wasn't like he sat around waiting for something to happen. Canis was just weird.

Puck jumped when he heard a clattering from down the Hall, and leaned out cautiously. He saw Daphne talking to Briar, trying to teach her how to use the flying carpet. Briar's gentle voice drifted down the Hall.

"I know it's important to learn, but it's just so different from anything I've done before. Are you sure it's necessary?"

Daphne nodded firmly. "Yes, I'm sure. But hey, no worries, Sabrina and I have gone through things different from anything we've done before, and we survived. You'll manage, and besides, Uncle Jake'll love being able to go on a magic carpet ride with you! Isn't that romantic?" Briar blushed, protesting daintily.

Puck scooted further into the alcove. Maybe that's what Canis meant? The Everafters were still so unwilling to try anything new. It was taking longer than it should've to train the new recruits, since many of them didn't even want to fight, they just wanted to do as they always had. The Scarlet Hand had gotten in the way of many shop owners, so they had packed up and tried to go somewhere else to do the same thing. The Everafters had no intention of changing, they intended to go on as they always had for as long as they could.

The boy winced as he thought of his own response to his future. It might not have been the best of ideas to blame Sabrina. She probably wasn't too happy either, since she didn't much like him. Puck sat up. But, she hadn't blamed him, had she? She'd just accepted what would happen to her and moved on. She'd _adjusted_. Puck had immediately pinwheeled backwards and attacked her. He'd pushed her away. He'd acted as if her changing to fit into her new life hadn't mattered. She didn't want to change either, but she'd accepted it, and returned to the camp and taken on the role of message bringer and started running small errands for people.

Sabrina was trying to grow and change to fit the world around her. Puck was just following everyone and trying to go about as he always had. How much could he have done around the camp if he wasn't so focused on getting back at Sabrina? Puck thought about the pegasi he was feeding all that gross stuff to. He'd be causing trouble for everyone, not just Sabrina. He might even be hurting the flying horses permanently. Was this big a prank really necessary, especially at this time?

He wondered if this was even a prank anymore, or if it was turning into something more malicious. Covering someone in pegasi poop was pretty disgusting, but actively trying to make her life miserable whenever the chance comes around may be a bit crueler than necessary.

The boy shifted into a fly, and skirted past Daphne and Briar. Pranks could come later. He had some pegasi's stomachs to fix.

* * *

Chapter 31: Competition

Bella watched carefully as her enemy walked up the stairs into the school. She counted down in her head, then at the perfectly calculated time given to her by her daddy, she stepped out, grabbed the girl, and dragged her away.

Bella mentally thanked her daddy for giving her the role of the nice, pretty friend when Sabrina spun around, fist raised. The beautiful girl remembered how yesterday Natalie had been socked in the face. Turns out this Grimm girl had teeth. Literally, Bella winced to herself, remembering how the night before Sabrina had nearly broken through Bella's froggy skin.

She braced herself and said cheerfully, "You need some serious help." The girl ushered Sabrina over to the mirror and set to work. "How did you get your hair this way?" 'And why?' Bella wondered.

Sabrina's face went a little red. "It's a long story." Bella raised an eyebrow and continued working. She genuinely wondered what in the world had happened to Sabrina to mess up her hair this much. The strands of hair in her fingers were soft and seemed to be fairly easy to care for. 'Maybe she washed it too much?' Bella thought to herself.

As she tugged at Sabrina's hair and sprayed it, Bella watched the girl in the mirror. It was pity Sabrina wasn't weak and easy to manipulate, she thought absently. Where's the fun in tricking someone if you can't rip their heart out afterwards? Sabrina was like a cat. It took more than a little milk to make her less likely to scratch you later. 'Oh well,' Bella shrugged to herself. At least she could satisfy herself with the thought that she'd spared the stupid, ugly, little human for now. Daddy said that Bella could take care of Sabrina in the end. Bella felt almost sorry for Sabrina: Natalie and Toby were too dumb to think of anything more torturous than being killed. Bella knew that hurting Sabrina's heart and mind first, then her body, could make the torture even more fun.

When she finished pulling Sabrina's frizzy hair into a ponytail, Bella handed the girl the brush and hairspray. She'd only burn them later if Sabrina gave them back. Bella said kindly, putting aside her murderous thoughts and focusing on cultivating her nice girl image, "It'll hold until lunch. After that, well, we may have to call in a professional."

Any thoughts about her superiority to this stupid human jolted to a stop when Bella looked at Sabrina's face. Her smile transformed her from the angry adolescent that Bella knew her daddy was taking power from into someone completely different. Someone real, not just a pathetic short-lived human.

Struggling to keep a hold of the conversation, Bella responded to Sabrina, mentioning something that she would remember later as being about science class. When Sabrina laughed, Bella joined in numbly, then used the bell ringing as an excuse to flee. She noticed vaguely that Sabrina knew that Grumpner had been killed, but was too busy hurrying away to answer her.

Bella slipped into the crowded classroom, nodding slightly to Natalie and Toby. Sabrina would be a few minutes behind. The pretty girl turned her face away from the other students and bit her lip. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be gleeful right now, happy that she'd started to worm her way into stupid Grimm's heart. It would sting the girl that much more to know that the only person interested in getting to know her absolutely despised her. It was only yesterday that Bella had happily tried to kill the Grimms! Bella scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head.

Nothing was wrong. Sabrina Grimm was her prey. Frogs don't spring like beasts and spiders. They wait, perfectly silent and still, until their prey thinks that they're safe. And then frogs strike. Bella had already begun to make Sabrina relax around her, she just had to wait until the last possible moment to rip her to pieces.

But it wasn't just a game anymore. Bella opened her eyes wearily, and noticed Sabrina in the room, glancing around. When they made eye contact, Bella gave Sabrina thumbs up. Sabrina smiled, but clearly was trying to figure out why no one was sad about Grumpner. Bella looked down at her hands, clenched so tightly that her knuckles were a pale white. As white as Grumpner had been when he'd realized Toby was going to kill him. She forced herself to unclench her fingers and shakily smooth her skirt.

Daddy said that they would have to go further than they'd ever had to before. Bella had been raised to believe that she was powerful and perfect, and that anyone in her way deserved to be destroyed. That humans deserved to be eaten, and that they were little more than flies.

The blonde, pretty, popular girl glanced back at Sabrina Grimm, who now stared down at her desk, thinking carefully about something.

Bella turned back to her desk, ignoring Natalie and Toby's glances. Humans were supposed to be flies. They weren't supposed to be anything more. But Bella wondered if maybe Sabrina Grimm could be something more.

Ever since daddy talked to Hamelin, and learned about Sabrina, he had focused more and more on how to control her. He barely spoke to his children anymore, except to instruct them on what to say and do in order to get to the girl.

Bella figured that in a way Sabrina was competition. Natalie and Toby wanted daddy back, so they were perfectly content taking their anger out on Sabrina. But, Bella wondered, what was better? The girl thought carefully. She'd noticed that Toby and Natalie rarely fought with each other, but fights inevitably started up around daddy. She'd always thought that it was just them wanting attention, but seeing the way Sabrina flared up so much whenever she was in school made her wonder.

Daddy loved them, right? He always talked about how their parents didn't want them and left them. Bella shifted uneasily as she felt herself taking a traitorous path. She knew daddy needed rage to eat. Weren't kids really easy to manipulate? Were she and her siblings just food for him?

Bella didn't like feeling like she was a fly, going about its business until suddenly it was snapped up. Was this what she was competing for?

* * *

That's Competition! I hope you liked it, it was a little darker than I usually do, but I feel like maybe Bella would've had second thoughts, even though she was basically a murderer by the end of book two. And all dialogue in Competition is taken from the second book!

Please R&R, and have a great day!

Tam


	32. Wishes

Hey all, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks always to libaka, you're the best! And I'm still ridiculously happy that you called me a ninja. :)

Disclaimer: Pigs don't fly. I don't own Sisters Grimm. And I'm not crying about that, really. I swear.

* * *

Chapter 32: Wishes

Puck yawned as Daphne's Disney movie pick of the week wound down, with Aladdin giving Genie his freedom and everything ending happily ever after. Again. Daphne had watched the movie nearly every night since she'd dug it out of the old lady's pile of books, movies, and a tv that past Sunday night. The younger girl was blissfully happy, and took to singing "A Whole New World" all day as she walked around the house. Puck was pretty sure that the marshmallow was only so obsessed with that song because she'd actually ridden a magic carpet. He thought the song was ridiculously mushy himself.

The fairy glanced over towards the stairs, where he knew Sabrina was hiding. She'd gotten sick of both the movie and the song two days in, and took to vanishing somewhere in the house whenever Daphne pulled out the movie or started singing that stupid song. Puck wasn't sure how Sabrina managed to time it perfectly, but Daphne hadn't been able to cajole Sabrina into watching with her for the past three days. He unfortunately hadn't been able to escape. The only good thing about this, he figured, was that he got to eat popcorn to his heart's content and the old lady (Granny, his mind corrected. He had to call her Granny now) thought that he was being so nice to little Daphne that she kept making his favorite foods. Of course, Sabrina somehow managed to vanish partway through dinner, and never seemed to eat anything, but Puck figured she was making do.

Daphne skipped up the stairs, humming under her breath. As soon as she was upstairs, a shadow detached itself from the front hallway, and Sabrina sat down on one of the comfy chairs Granny had scrounged up. Puck gaped. "Weren't you upstairs?"

Sabrina glanced at him wearily. "Granny caught me coming from the kitchen, and talked to me long enough that there was no way I'd be able to sneak upstairs without Daphne catching me. So I hid in the front closet."

The boy couldn't help it. Puck burst into laughter, imagining Sabrina hiding herself inside Canis' huge coat so that Daphne couldn't catch her. Sabrina smiled wryly, and shrugged.

"At least I found some good books to read, and Granny's earmuffs blocked out almost the entire movie," Sabrina commented. Puck let out another braying laugh, and shook his head at her.

"It isn't _that_ bad of a movie."

"No, it isn't. It only gets bad after watching it multiple times in a row."

Puck shrugged, admitting to himself that the only way he got through the movie now was by staring intently at the screen and thinking up new pranks. Daphne never knew the difference.

Sabrina slid out of the chair and began picking through the mess to the tv. Puck watched as she pulled out the videotape, slid it into its case, and walked towards the door. As she reached for the doorknob, Daphne's voice echoed down the stairs. "Sabrina, don't you _dare_ throw Aladdin away!"

Both Puck and Sabrina spun towards the stairs. Surprisingly, Daphne wasn't standing at the top, but they could see that the door to the girls' room was open. Sabrina sighed and put the movie back.

"I don't get it. She can't seem to find me in the house at all, but she knows the timing to tell me not to throw her stupid movie away."

Puck grinned. "Maybe she's using the same thing you use to disappear at exactly the right moment."

Sabrina shrugged, and the two sat quietly for a little while, listening to the sounds of Daphne heading to bed, and Mirror and Granny talking through Mirror's door.

The boy said suddenly, "If you had three wishes, what would they be?"

The girl turned her head toward him. "What?"

"Three wishes. What would they be?"

Sabrina seemed to consider his question carefully. Puck shifted after she didn't answer for a few moments, and glanced toward the kitchen, wondering if he could sneak in and steal food after everyone else went to bed. In doing so, he missed the mischievous smile that crossed Sabrina's face.

"Well," Sabrina drew the word out, thinking quickly. "For one thing, I would wish for a pony."

"A pony?" Puck gaped at her. Sabrina nodded, smiling widely.

"And my second wish would be for a nice, pretty saddle to ride the nice, pretty pony with." Sabrina glanced away from Puck's astonished face.

"Hmm. And third! Third would be for my biggest, bestest wish! No one else's wish could ever compare!" After getting up from her seat and sitting herself down on the sofa next to Puck, Sabrina clasped her hands together, batting her eyes. Puck leaned away from her, wondering when she'd been poisoned and some weirdo had switched places with her. The idea that Sabrina wanted a pony was just bizarre.

"My third wish would be-" Sabrina drummed her hands against her legs, causing Puck to jump, panic starting to hit him. "For a big big castle! With chocolate fountains everywhere that I can drink out of! I would have parties where everyone just dips goblets into the fountains and drinks pure, melted chocolate!"

Puck gaped at Sabrina, trying to calculate the possibility of him being able to warn Granny and the others before this fake murdered him in his bed. He didn't think Sabrina even _liked_ chocolate!

Sabrina grinned widely at him and skipped towards the stairs. At the top, she leaned down and met Puck's eyes.

"And Puck?" The boy shrank down as he turned to look at her, until just his eyes and forehead poked out over the couch. "I'm just pulling your leg."

Sabrina skipped down the hall, snickering to herself as Puck's sputtering followed behind her. One point for her in the prank war between them!

Daphne wondered briefly why Sabrina was so pleased with herself, and then figured it was just her being weird again.

Two days later, Sabrina decided she hated Puck more than anything, when she turned on the shower and was covered in warm, melted chocolate. After wrapping her towel around herself and stomping down the stairs, she marched into the dining room to find Puck and the rest of the family eating breakfast.

Puck, who was congratulating himself on a prank well played after hearing Sabrina scream, spat out his milk when the girl walked into the dining room. He rapidly decided maybe he should've just made the faucet pour chocolate instead of the shower when he realized that Sabrina was just wearing a towel.

The girl stormed over to him and, grabbing his ear, pulled him out of his chair. Ignoring the rest of the family, who were all staring incredulously at them, except for Daphne, who promptly ran upstairs and started turning the knobs on the shower, trying to make it spew chocolate again, Sabrina dumped all the chocolate she'd been able to hold in the water cup left in the bathroom on his head.

After releasing Puck, who slumped into his chair, still looking gobsmacked, Sabrina yelled, "Next time you come up with a dumb prank, maybe you should get me the stupid pony!" She glared down at him. Puck gulped, and shifted his eyes towards the door.

Sabrina blinked when Puck didn't respond, then yelped when he ran past her up the stairs. As Puck fought with Daphne over who could get into the chocolate shower first ("It was my idea!" "But you had it as a prank, not a treat!"), Canis gently led her to the kitchen sink, where he patiently handed her a clean washcloth to start wiping off her face and hands. Granny, sighing gustily, got up and started mopping up the trail that Sabrina had left behind her when she came downstairs.

The old woman murmured to herself, "I'm too old for this," then shouted up the stairs that no one was getting a chocolate shower unless they wanted to clean it up later. Puck and Daphne decided that terms like that made the shower not really worth it, and went back to the breakfast table.

Granny's opinion was only more solidified when Puck spent the next two days following Sabrina around in pony form, with a little saddle on. He only stopped when Sabrina took him up on his offer, and he realized that the prank was more on him than on her.

Elvis had to be locked outside until all the chocolate was cleaned up, and he took to following Sabrina around, sniffing hopefully.

Sabrina herself took the whole situation as a neat little lesson about how to make Puck shut up, because every time he started teasing her, she would remind him of his speechlessness when being confronted by her in a towel.

Canis simply decided that the whole situation had been caused by prepubescent flirtations, and was extremely glad he wasn't that age anymore. Two adolescents in the house was enough.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write, especially since I probably had about 3 bars of chocolate afterwards...

Please R&R, and have a great day!

Tam


	33. Imagine

Hey all, here's the next chapter, it's a bit angsty, hope you don't mind.

Thanks always to libaka, for beta-ing for me and cheering me on for everything else. You rock all my socks, even the ones I haven't knitted yet. :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sisters Grimm. I'm still trying to figure out if I can kidnap Buckley and change that though. I'll let you know how that goes.

* * *

Chapter 33: Imagine

Darkness surrounds him. Henry can't understand why it is important that he wake up, but deep down inside of him, there is a little voice that is screaming for him to fight, to push against the darkness, to sit up. He wonders what is so urgent, and why the comforting, restful darkness is so dangerous, as the little voice clearly thinks it is. He's comfortable here, why would he want to leave?

At times, the little voice is drowned out by voices that Henry supposes come from outside the darkness. He feels like he should know them. One of the voices sounds like his mother, but she can't possibly be nearby. He left for New York years ago, and he has sworn that he will never return to Ferryport Landing. He thinks that if he truly hears his mother, than he should maybe listen to that little voice and try to wake up, but every time he starts to push back on the darkness, he simply gets too tired to do anything.

Henry is more frightened when he thinks he hears Sabrina. Little, loving Sabrina. She is his first child, his sweet, happy little girl. But she doesn't sound happy, this voice that he hears. This voice that sounds a little like his first daughter is angry, scared, with a note of loneliness to it that has Henry struggling against the bonds that surround him whenever he tries to move. This is when he tries to reach for the little voice that tells him he needs to wake up. Sabrina should never be sad or lonely or hurt. His baby has to stay happy, free from the burden of being a Grimm. Henry left for her, for her and any children he might someday have.

The outside voice that sounds like Daphne is the most convincing. It is as joyful, silly, and happy as Daphne has always been. His youngest daughter lives for every new moment, and takes pleasure in the slightest of things. Henry knows that Daphne would love being a Fairytale detective, simply because it would be an adventure every day. His mother would've loved Daphne. That's why Henry can't ever let them meet. His mother would've been a perfect grandmother to Daphne, but she would never have understood that his children need to be kept safe from harm. He and Jake were different. They were born and bred to be Grimms, with all the recklessness and eagerness that all Grimms have. Not like his daughters.

His children were meant to live like normal people, able to be free to find their dreams and be anything they dream of being. And his mother would never have understood Sabrina. Not Sabrina, who nearly rivaled Henry in being sensible and focused. Henry's mother would never understand how Sabrina worked. The idea that his mother was caring for his daughters made him want to wake up.

Whenever Henry hears the outside voices, and starts to fight the darkness, he is overwhelmed and he has trouble even gaining any sense of consciousness after. Most of the time is blessed silence. Henry floats in the darkness, and feels no urgency or fear. He has to make himself wonder why he's in this place, and not with his family.

Most of the time, Henry simply waits for something to happen. Anything. Anything to give him the ability to move, to open his eyes, to speak again. But for now he has to wait.

* * *

That's Imagine, and that's the last chapter I have written so far. I'll try to write more soon, but school is keeping me VERY busy, as are my clubs and my life in general. Lots of love from me to you until the next update though!

Please R&R, and have a great day,

Tam


	34. Hello

Hey all! All I can do is apologize once again for taking FOREVER to update. I'm trying, I really am, but things just keep getting in the way of writing... But here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Many thanks to libaka, I wouldn't be able to do this without you. And thanks to all you reviewers out there, your encouragement helps more than you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm. I'm hoping this might change if I can find Michael Buckley and win in a poker game against him. When I learn how to play poker successfully, I'll get back to you on this.

* * *

34. Hello

First impressions are extremely important. Most people base their entire acquaintance with someone on how the first introduction went. Unfortunately, first impressions can often turn out to be totally wrong. Mr. Canis seems like a fairly normal, if odd-looking, frail old man. That is, until he beats up three thugs and comes back with a little smile on as if he just got his kicks for the month. Granny seems like a sweet, somewhat over-affectionate, little old lady. And then she opens her mouth and that whole image just crumples up into little pieces. Elvis seems like a completely normal great dane, but then he turns out to be a pretty good detective sidekick. Puck acts like a stereotypical eleven year old boy: obnoxious, unhygienic, and of the opinion that he is always right and that girls are gross. Unbeknownst even to Puck, he's actually a good person on the inside. Well, deep down anyway.

Mayor Charming uses first impressions to attempt to come off as a capable, powerful leader, although he usually just comes off as an arrogant jerk with a soft spot for Snow White. Mr. Seven appears to be a bit pathetic and easily cowed, but under the right circumstances is reliable and steady when no one expects it.

Some first impressions are completely correct. Sheriff Nottingham comes off as a violent, cruel, ignorant man who would kill anyone if he had the opportunity and the firepower. And he is. Heart seems like a rampaging tyrant who is biased, a little crazy, and more dangerous than an angry rhino. And other than the dangerous part, since she's a bit useless physically, Heart is exactly what she appears to be.

Other first impressions have a grain of truth, but aren't actually the whole picture. Henry appears to be a somewhat neurotic, cautious man, and he is, but he's also capable of making quick decisions and doing what has to be done, not just what he's comfortable with. Veronica seems like an average working mom, but she is brilliant at bringing people together and at defending herself and others. Jake acts like a bit of a goofball with a reckless personality. He is a goofball and is reckless, but he really truly cares about his family and is a one-woman man. Losing Briar destroys a piece of Jake, and he will never fully heal. Daphne comes off as a bit weird, but as a nice kid who adores adventure and meeting new people. That does suit her nicely, but she also has a deep-seated sense of justice and the growing ability to know what has to be done and then the willingness to go out and do it.

Sabrina though, she really throws people off. Most people, her family included, see her as a kid with an attitude problem. Her family figures that she needs to get her act together and stop being so suspicious and defensive. They want her to accept her life, to quit fighting her "destiny," and to do what they say. Her enemies think that she's a little girl that won't be able to really defeat them. They think that her anger will break her apart and make her easy prey. They think that if they beat her down and take away her hope, she won't be a problem for them anymore.

After a time though, people start looking beyond their first impression of Sabrina. Canis sees her and learns that she's so much stronger than anyone gives her credit for, and that if she decides to let him into her family, there is nothing he can do to stop being a part of it. Sabrina will do anything she can to try to save him and protect him. Canis lets go of his impression of Sabrina as a stubborn, rude little girl who says hurtful things and doesn't appreciate what she has. He learns that she is tough, has a sarcastic streak that almost, but not quite, makes him want to laugh aloud, and that she doesn't appreciate what she has because she both thinks that it won't be around for long and she knows what true peace is like. Nothing that Relda tries to force upon Sabrina will ever replace that feeling.

Granny thinks that Sabrina is a damaged child who needs to be fixed. Sabrina doesn't need to be fixed. She needs to be healed. Pushing someone into a world she doesn't want won't make her better. Granny can't wave a wand and make Sabrina's fears and hurt vanish. If she took the time to really listen to Sabrina, and tried to help her instead of drag her along, Sabrina would respond so much faster. Over time, Granny sees how much Sabrina wants a family, and that maybe instead of changing Sabrina to fit into the Grimm family, maybe Granny should do a little adjusting of her own.

Elvis has a rather accurate first impression of Sabrina. He doesn't like her at first, since she won't listen to him, but he can smell the hurt and fear and sadness and the bone-aching loneliness on this girl and he abruptly decides that he doesn't want her to smell like that anymore. Elvis listens to Sabrina when she whispers how she feels to him, and accepts the food that she can't make herself eat, and tries to make her feel better. Sabrina's smell doesn't change quickly, but the bitter scent of loneliness slowly fades away. Elvis likes Sabrina now, and has no intention of ever letting that smell return.

Puck's first impression of Sabrina lasts for all of possibly five minutes. He thinks she's a pretty stupid girl, and looks forward to dunking her in the pool and giving her a little scare. Of course, he rapidly changes his mind when she turns his prank around on him and he ends up soaking wet with his own pixies laughing at him. He decides that maybe she's not totally useless. She could be fun to bother anyway. Even though he kisses her beforehand, it isn't until after he's been healed in Faerie, and he talks to Sabrina after his rotten father's funeral, that Puck really changes his opinion of her. Instead of seeing a coward, or a stupid human, he finally sees someone who cares so deeply about her family, and even about him, that she'd rather never grow to be anyone at all than have them be harmed. It is her selflessness, and her willingness to comfort him in his grief, that truly makes Puck realize how much he loves her.

Charming still hasn't really looked beyond his first impression of Sabrina, but maybe if you tortured him he might admit that she's capable and a worthy descendant of the Grimms. He'd have to really be in pain though.

Mr. Seven's more observant than people like Charming think. He never had a bad impression of Sabrina, since anyone who had the guts to stand up for him and for themselves to Charming had to be a pretty amazing person to him. He just fills out his impression of her over the next couple of months, and while Sabrina will never know, Seven programmed his number into the Grimm's phone just in case she ever needs a ride somewhere. That Rip van Winkle can't be counted on, after all, and if Sabrina Grimm has a hunch, Seven is willing to drive her anywhere she wants to go.

Sheriff Nottingham and Heart see Sabrina as an irritating obstacle. They, like Charming, never really look beyond that. If they had, they might've thought a little harder about making an enemy of her. If they'd counted her as one of the defenses against the Scarlet Hand, there would've been a statistical difference that would be a strong indicator of which side to go on. But then, it's not like Nottingham and Heart even know what statistics is anyway.

Henry and Veronica see Sabrina as their adorable little baby girl. And there is still a part of her that is that little girl. But the willingness to trust and believe in anyone died inside Sabrina when no one ever came for her and Daphne during that long, sad year. When Veronica realizes that her baby will never really believe that her parents are back to stay, she knows that she will never forgive herself for trusting Oz. Henry takes longer to look beyond his long-standing image of his eldest. He does, eventually, and sees a young woman growing into someone far stronger than he ever was and ever will be. Sabrina, now that she's decided to be a fairytale detective, isn't going to waver, no matter how dangerous it is. Henry silently boxes up his mental image of Sabrina as the sweet, eager-to-please little girl she was and makes space for the new image of this strong, no-nonsense young woman who has suddenly entered his world. It's strange what just over a year can do.

Jake sees Sabrina as a younger him. She is a little smaller than he was as an eleven year old, but she sure can kick. He wants to give her the power to be whoever she wants to be, but it takes the guilt of giving his own niece a magic addiction and the vague, shadowy, frightening memory of feeling so invincible and powerful, and then being told that being a Grimm made him stronger than he ever thought he was, for Jake to take a better look at Sabrina. She's like him, true, but there's a determination to her that he never had. When she messes up, she does own up to it, even if it hurts her to admit it. Jake ran away from his mistakes, and knows he'll pay for it all his life when he learns that his very existence has been erased from the hometown he loved. Sabrina isn't Jake. She's a much better person than he thinks he'll ever be.

Daphne looks up to Sabrina, but she also tears her down. Daphne can't accept that Sabrina messes up, and can't see Sabrina's pain in her own excitement. It takes nearly losing Sabrina forever, once due to Moth's poison, and once when Sabrina is possessed by the Wolf, for Daphne to realize that a life of ignoring or trying to be better than Sabrina is worthless compared to having her big sister beside her. Daphne accepts that her sister isn't perfect. She accepts that her sister's fears can overwhelm her, and that the best thing that Daphne can do isn't to discount Sabrina's fears, but to acknowledge them and let Sabrina know that it's okay to be afraid.

But Sabrina? Sabrina's still not too sure why Canis stops glaring at her when she makes a sarcastic comment, or why Granny makes normal food every couple of days now, or why Elvis keeps climbing into the bed and licking her awake every morning, or why Puck has started looking at her weird and then looking away, ears reddened. She doesn't get why Charming is reluctantly polite to her (she thinks it must have something to do with Snow), or why Seven asks her once if she has a cell phone, and when she asks why he won't answer but just smiles at her. She doesn't know why her mom and dad seem afraid to ask what happened when they disappeared, but she isn't sure how to tell them anyway, since it's weird having them back. She wonders why Jake seems so impressed when she owns up to making mistakes, or why Daphne stops getting mad at her so often.

She doesn't think she's said anything too strange, or acted too different, but people just seem to think she's changed. Sabrina admits that she's grown up a bit, but it really wasn't anything that drastic.

It all results from them finally looking beyond that first hello.

* * *

And that's Hello, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, and have a great week! I will try to update the next chapter this upcoming weekend, ok?

Tam


	35. Tattoo

Hey all! This is later than I thought it was going to be, but as usual life took over and all my time vanished down the drain. But here it is! It's a bit shorter than usual, but I liked it.

Many thanks to my beta, libaka, who read this last month and was as wonderfully helpful as always!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sisters Grimm. While I'm dreaming, a puppy would be nice. Any offers? :P

This is based in the second book, right after Sabrina has entered the underground chamber in the tunnels and Toby has pushed her on the ground.

* * *

35. Tattoo

At first, Canis is relieved that Sabrina is alive, although he could smell even from his cocoon that she was in pain and was afraid, and he could see that her arm hung at a bad angle. But, even with that, he at least felt that it was better to know that she was alive and mostly well than to continue to be trapped and not know if she was even still breathing. He'd made a vow, after all, to protect the Grimms. He'd never forgive himself if she was harmed on his watch.

Canis is proud of Sabrina, in his own way, when she gets Rumpelstiltskin to reveal his plan, and for the three children that the creature took in to reveal their true selves. It's better to know your enemies' faces and numbers than to know nothing about them, and they had more information now than they had at the beginning of the night. Canis ignores the part of him that wonders how they'll get out of this alive, and the part of him that knows that they have to defeat Rumpelstiltskin tonight or they will never make it back to their home in one piece. He knows that Rumpelstiltskin will simply blow up the barrier if they escape, and he'll do it if they don't. Their only option is to defeat him before he can get close to the barrier, and that means now. Unfortunately, the spider web is strong, and Canis can't break free as he is, and he won't bring out the Wolf in these close quarters. He knows that Sabrina cannot fight alone. Their hands are tied, literally, Canis thinks wryly to himself as he ignores Rumpelstiltskin's boasting and the corrupted children's high-pitched, echoing laughter. He makes eye contact with Charming, and shakes his head slightly when Charming asks with his eyes if Canis can free himself.

When Hamelin arrives, Canis is merely exasperated. He wonders if Hamelin would've continued with this moronic plan if his son were fine. As is, Wendell (Canis pities the boy marginally for having such a pathetic name) is not fine at all, and Hamelin gets up the guts to try to help the Grimms. Canis is relieved when Sabrina frees the others, and is slightly irritated when she is unable to free him before Hamelin is defeated. He wonders what Hamelin is good for is he can't even last as long as Sabrina has against Rumpelstiltskin. He has far more knowledge of the little rat than the girl does, after all.

Then Rumpelstiltskin reveals the last of his plan. Canis suddenly can't catch his breath, and his heart beats a painful tattoo against his chest. He doesn't think he's ever been so afraid in his life, when he meets Sabrina's eyes in the cave and knows without a doubt that Rumpelstiltskin will kill them all when he releases the Wolf. The Wolf knows no mercy, no love, no family, and Canis knows that there is nowhere to run.

The last thing Canis remembers before succumbing to the rage filling his mind and burning through his veins is Sabrina staring up at him, and the agonizing knowledge that he's become a grandfather in this child's mind, and he'll have to break her heart in order to give her the power to stop him.

* * *

It seems even shorter on here, argh... But I hoped you liked it! I'll update the next chapter soon, if life goes nicely.

Please R&R,

Tam


	36. Waffles

Hey all! I can't believe it's been this long since I updated! I've had this written for a while now actually, but this semester kept me so busy I didn't get a chance to look over it. Take note, people, college eats your life. I should know this by now. The end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. Buckley's just been kind enough to let us borrow his characters for a little while. :)

Lots of thanks to libaka, for editing and for being there this semester. Couldn't do it without you!

* * *

36. Waffles

Granny had a rather unpleasant surprise one morning when she went downstairs to go make breakfast and found the door to the kitchen somehow blocked from the inside. Try as she might, she couldn't get the door open. She did, however, hear a voice: "I'm not letting you in!"

Instead of it being Puck, as she slightly suspected since he was in another rapid growth spurt, it was Sabrina in the kitchen. "Liebling, let me in! I need to make breakfast!"

"No!"

And that was that. Granny couldn't get the door open, and Sabrina wouldn't let her in, and wouldn't explain why either. The woman sat down at the dining room table and reluctantly took a cup of the coffee that Sabrina had set out at the table. It was very good, but the girl hadn't added any of the extra treats that Granny usually added to it. She sighed and sipped it, waiting for someone else to join her and hopefully get Sabrina to open the door.

Jake wandered in, yawning widely and rubbing his head. Granny smiled slightly as he blinked at her, then went to the kitchen door and knocked timidly on it. When Sabrina called back, Jake asked politely, "Is there a reason that Mom's sitting at the table and you're in the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

Jake scratched his head. "Well? What's going on?"

Sabrina's only answer was, "Go drink some coffee, Uncle Jake." He shrugged and ignoring his mother's chuckles, went to the table and sat down. He gingerly poured some coffee, and tasted it.

Granny scowled at him when his eyebrows went up and he immediately filled his cup and took a gulp, then yelled to Sabrina, "It's great, kiddo!"

Sabrina called back her thanks, and the house went momentarily silent until Elvis lumbered down the stairs, leading a sleepy Red who held his tail and looked around blearily. He sat down at the kitchen door, panting and wagging his tail, and Red sat down sleepily next to him.

Granny chuckled. "Liebling, you don't have to sit on the floor. Come join us." Red shook her head, and patted Elvis. He lay down, and Red curled up on the floor with him as her pillow.

Jake knelt next to them and fixed Red's cloak around her like a blanket. "Daphne too loud?"

Red nodded. "And Sabrina told me there would be a surprise today, and I wanted to get here before Daphne and Puck." Jake grinned and looked at Relda, who shrugged.

"I'm assuming this has to do with food," he said and took his chair again and sipped some coffee.

His mother replied, "I just don't understand why she won't let me help. I'm perfectly capable!"

Jake responded, "At making your favorite foods. Sabrina's probably just sharing some of her own, that's all."

"What's that awesome smell? Where's the food? I'm starving!" The two adults looked up to see Puck leaning against the doorframe grouchily. They pointed to the kitchen door, and the boy growled. "Sabrina being stubborn again?"

He marched over to the door and banged on it. "Come on, Ugly! We're starving!" He winced when he looked down to see Elvis and Red glaring up at him. "What? I'm hungry!" The two shook their heads and curled up again.

Red muttered, "It's not that hard to tell what she's doing, you know."

Puck laughed. "Of course it's not! I'm going in there!" He spun on one foot and transformed into a mouse. Before anyone could stop him, he darted under the door.

Silence reigned, until they heard a cry of anger and a yelp of pain and saw the Puck-mouse scuttle back under the door. After turning back into a boy, he rubbed his head with one hand and glared at the door.

The others laughed when they heard Sabrina's voice: "If the door's locked, that means don't come in, stupid! Wait like everyone else!"

Puck grumbled to himself and sulked at the table. "I still don't know what she's making!"

Red curled up tighter and said, "It's obvious if you know what to sniff for!"

Jake took a deep breath in and grinned. "You're right, little Red! It smells great!"

Granny sniffed delicately. "I can't tell what it is." Puck nodded in agreement, still holding his head.

Red smiled. "You'll see!"

A door banged open upstairs. Everyone jumped when they heard a shout: "Is that what I think it is?"

As Daphne galloped down the stairs, Red caught the sounds of furniture being moved from in front of the kitchen door. She pulled Elvis back, and the two tiptoed towards the table.

The dark-haired girl sprinted into the dining room. "Is it? Is it? Please oh please tell me it is!" Daphne glanced from face to face.

Granny frowned. "Is what? Liebling, I don't know what you're talking about."

Daphne bit her palm happily. "It has to be! This is so punk-rock!" She danced from foot to foot, and hugged Elvis tightly. Red smiled at her, and Daphne squealed. "Sabrina, are they almost ready?"

The door opened, and everyone at the table took a deep breath of the warm, sweet-smelling air. The blonde-haired girl grinned sheepishly at them as she rested a covered platter against her hip and picked up a large jug with her other hand. She winked at Daphne. "It took me a little longer than I thought it would, but here they are!"

Striding up to the table, Sabrina put down the jug and slid it to the middle of the table. Jake helpfully moved the coffee cups out of the way, and gestured for her to continue.

The girl put down the platter, and as Daphne happily made a loud drumroll with her hands, Red enthusiastically joining in and Puck blinking at the two of them, Sabrina lifted the platter cover. "My homemade waffles!"

Granny eventually got over the irritation of having her kitchen usurped again, when she saw how much everyone enjoyed the large waffles and when Sabrina explained how much fun it was to go digging in her cupboards to find the waffle iron and the ingredients.

Puck had almost a full platter himself, and thoroughly enjoyed the maple syrup in the jug when Sabrina showed him how to butter the waffles and pour the syrup all over them. Daphne ate six of the waffles and begged Sabrina to make waffles again next week. Jake enjoyed having normal food inside the house rather than having to go out for it. Red and Elvis shared three waffles, and Red decided that Sabrina made the best waffles she'd ever tasted, even though the diner made some pretty fantastic ones.

All in all, Sabrina decided that this was a pretty successful breakfast, and that if this was the only way to hint to Granny that she wanted normal meals, then so be it. Besides, throwing wooden spoons at Puck when he tried to sneak into her kitchen was kind of fun.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please R&R,

Tam


End file.
